


在眼底，在指尖/Eyes to Serve, Hands to Learn

by Hinnas



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Caning, Choking, Dominant Enjolras, Finger Sucking, Handcuffs, Love Confessions, M/M, Riding Crops, Sexual Roleplay, Slow Build, Submissive Grantaire
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 61,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinnas/pseuds/Hinnas
Summary: 格朗泰尔惯常去的俱乐部因搬迁暂时歇业，他被迫找一个替代的地方来满足自己的爱好。谁能想到他遇到的是谁呢？大量黄暴片段，心理描写。大部分是dom！安灼拉/sub！格朗泰尔。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eyes to Serve, Hands to Learn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772414) by [myrmidryad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrmidryad/pseuds/myrmidryad). 



> 这是一篇BDSM文，非常正统的调教，但是不是24/7，只是部分调教场景。我自己对BDSM有特殊的偏好，但是能将这个题材写好非常难，尤其是安灼拉和格朗泰尔的这个cp，即使在现代AU还是觉得很难把握人物性格。此外，也是我自己对BDSM的理解，我更偏好在这个题材里描述两者肉体与心灵双重意义上的支配与臣服，尤其是dom/sub关系，比纯粹的sm更加需要心灵的契合。从本质上来讲，一切同人都是OOC。这篇文章的作者基本上很还原地把握了我心中的安灼拉和格朗泰尔，但是涉及到BDSM这种特殊的关系，肯定会有一些情节有脱节感。但总体而言，这篇文章还是ER中BDSM我最喜欢的一篇。  
> 作者对于BDSM了解相对比较丰富，一些专业的器具我按照我自己的知识做了一些翻译，可能有不准确的地方，请大家海涵。作者是个英国人，我比较熟悉美式英语，所有有一些俚俗只能意译，可能不是很准确。标题的意思其实有点像，让我留着我的眼睛和我的手，从而学习这个世界，继续为自己和你战斗。
> 
> 另外，尽管作者强调dom！安灼拉/sub！格朗泰尔，后面会有一个章节是dom！格朗泰尔/sub！安灼拉。我自己觉得剧情很水到渠成，也很好看，不过雷者慎！翻译时候会特别预警，想看原文的朋友这是作者的第七章。

格朗泰尔不敢置信地瞪着电脑屏幕。面具21号宣布因搬迁需要至少停业三个月，而他实在没办法欣赏他们扩建的决定——一想到周末他不得不改道去别的俱乐部找人鞭打他，一股冷战沿着脊椎上涌。

“R！”马吕斯敲了敲门，探头进来，“时间到了，该走了！”

“好的，知道了。”格朗泰尔站起身，将笔记本放在床上，穿上鞋，套上夹克，跟着马吕斯出去。周一晚上总是他一周的高光时刻，他的心情在和马吕斯前往柯林斯的路上好了一点，他们马上就要在后面的房间里见到正在等待他们的朋友了。

ABC正式的聚会每两周一次，没有正式会议的周一属于非正式聚会，大家在这里碰头，聊些有的没的。这周一是正式聚会，格朗泰尔欣慰地看到若李已经在前排靠墙的位置给他留了个座位。

其他人为是否应就某件事业集资争论不休——“我拒绝再去一次环保袋购物，我很抱歉，但真的做不到。”“我们可以再在流浪动物收养中心举行一次志愿服务嘛？那个真的太棒了。”格朗泰尔缩到椅子里，视线在手机屏幕和安灼拉脸上徘徊，落在后者上的时间长的值得夸奖，但他平时不经常在会议上玩手机。谢天谢地，没人来打扰他，他得以悄无声息地检索着周末可以找点刺激的俱乐部名单。

他花了很长时间才鼓起勇气决定前往面具21号，还是因为他们举办了一个新人之夜，邀请那些想要尝试但从未涉足这一领域的人们以更优惠的价格体验一次调教。他们还有很多工作社，解释会和超级棒的晚宴。新人全部戴着蓝色的手环，人数很多，格朗泰尔感到很心安，当晚就加入了他们的会员。

他还和朋友一起去过另外两家俱乐部，但这家是他最喜欢的，也是他最熟悉的。

但他实在没有办法三个月不接受任何一次调教，他必须找个新地方。

他给几个亲近的朋友发短信询问调教的场所，互相就俱乐部突然暂停营业表示遗憾，询问他们准备前往哪里。他们的回答没有相同之处，格朗泰尔只好继续在主页上寻找可行的链接。

在此期间，他不断偷瞄着安灼拉，以此缓解自己的饥渴。

安灼拉总是穿得很讲究，但今晚的他尤其光彩夺目。比起上次格朗泰尔见到他，他重新漂染了头发，发根处的铂金色闪闪发光，和他偏深的肤色形成鲜明的对比。他惯常穿着的深红色马甲敞开着，视线集中在古费拉克和弗以伊脸上，争论着什么话题。他几乎不笑，但格朗泰尔能从他的肢体语言中读出他的喜悦。他放松地靠在椅子里，一只手撑在大腿上，另一只手搭在椅背上。

格朗泰尔转回视线，假装只是在四处打量，而并非一直注目于同一张脸。

珂赛特坐在他身边，和若李、博须埃聊着八卦，米切什塔和巴阿雷、赛琳聊着科学话题，公白飞和路易斯越过热安的肩膀看着他的手机，李斯、马歇尔和亨利试图就不知道什么事情说服古费拉克。剩下的人格朗泰尔不是很熟，大多三三两两聚在一起聊天（现在，酒店后面的房间已经快装不下这么多人了，而转移去某个更大的、甚至永久性的独立空间成为急不可待的议题，至少一个月前就有人提出来）。

安灼拉独自坐着，精致的嘴唇上带着一点淡淡的笑容。格朗泰尔放任自己的视线在他脸上停留了一小段时间，在安灼拉发现之前收回了目光。他小心谨慎，避免被抓个现行，为他对安灼拉的痴迷感到羞耻。换了任何一个人，他好几年前就该表白了，至少也得试一试和安灼拉调情才甘心，哪怕为此要面对安灼拉朋友们的质问。但这是安灼拉，他身上的某些东西使他如鲠在喉，深深意识到自己的荒谬和无能。

以后再说吧。现在安灼拉只是偶尔对着他皱眉，高傲地表达对他的同情，总比拒绝和驱逐好，他还有机会，还可以以此为由偷偷开心。他将无谓的幻想紧紧锁在脑海里，从不做任何越界之举，确保自己在ABC的小环境外还有另一种独立的生活。在他的另一种生活里，他从未期待过有人陪伴。

说到这个，他必须得选一个俱乐部。要么选一个，要么试试在网上约，而只是这个想法已经使得他胆战心惊。再也不会了。哪怕他被迫得接受自己抽打自己的命运（说真的体验不怎么样），他也不会再在网上约了。

他和马吕斯一起离开，在地铁上靠在彼此身上。格朗泰尔心底现在大概有了几个备选项，但他知道自己会选哪个——勒格朗德，最像面具21号的那个，比面具21号规模更大，或许更时髦些。

周六的时候，格朗泰尔发现自己站在俱乐部外面排队，在人群中仍然深陷暴露的恐惧，即使身边的人穿得比他夸张的多。勒格朗德的着装要求比面具21号更严格，即使他现在穿着一条皮裤，一件镶嵌式束缚衣，戴着一顶海军帽，他也只算是勉强达标。下次他可能得翻出点更加古老的装备了，那些他很多年没有启用过的类型，现在又过了青春期，他甚至可能塞不进那些衣服里。

在将随身物品锁在更衣室里的时候，他不断提醒自己，第一次去面具21号的经历也很吓人。他太神经过敏了，这是个他不熟悉的环境，他还不了解这里的规则。他之前也来过这里几次，但至少有一年没来过了。

勒格朗德比面具21号规模大多了，不止一层有表演，其中一场已经开始，凭票入场，所以格朗泰尔直接下楼前往舞会厅找酒吧。他已经喝了几杯酒，但仍然觉得自己亟需更多酒精。他应该找个熟人陪自己一起来的。舞会厅全是人，穿得比他更专业，脸上的神情比他更享受。

他的束缚衣下面已经湿透了，皮肤一阵战栗，和酒精无关。如果十分钟后还没有人来和他搭讪，他决定，他就去找个愿意去他家里调教他的dom（house dom，俱乐部自有dom），看看对方是否愿意接受他，或者告诉他该做点什么。

头顶上的灯在蓝色和紫色之间闪烁，贝斯的音乐震耳欲聋，在他的骨缝间游走，诱惑着他加入舞池中的人群，在黑暗中碰碰运气。在他对面，一名女士正和一位戴着口枷的男士跳着舞，手里紧紧拉着对方项圈上的皮带，以此引导他的动作，迫使他仰头露出脖颈以舔着他的下巴。男人的臀部颤抖着，格朗泰尔感觉自己也有点绷劲，而女人大笑出声，捏着男人的乳头作为惩罚。

操他妈的等待。

他一口气喝完剩下的酒，将玻璃杯留在吧台，上楼走回包厢。他知道面具21号所有的house dom，但是这里大多数是陌生人，他犹豫了一会儿，接近其中一位在网站上印着照片的女人。再怎么说，事先调查情有可原。菲尼克斯夫人穿着一件肩头有流苏的紫色胶衣，一对非常非常尖的靴子，两颊和眼睛闪闪发光。

“您好？”

“唔，您好。”她的微笑半是掠夺半是善意，像是决定着是否要进攻的捕食者，“可以为您做点什么呢？”

踩在我身上，格朗泰尔差点脱口而出，这靴子看起来就痛。“告诉我我应该去哪里？”他希望自己的笑容还算正经，“我很久没来了，希望今晚能够被彻底掌控。也许你会知道哪些常客对此也有相同的兴趣？”也希望她没看出来他为这几句话准备了多久。

“我可以吗？”她询问道，举起手触摸他的脸颊。他点了点头，她长长的指甲一路沿着皮肤落在下巴上，拇指摸索着他的嘴唇，“你有什么偏好呢，我亲爱的？”

他吞咽了一下才挤出几句话：“我……啊，你的意思是，调教，还是dom？”

“让我们从调教开始，这能排除不少干扰项。”她的手继续下滑，在他的脖颈上挑逗般收紧——他不喜欢被女人压制呼吸的感觉——最后停在他的肩上，轻轻摁压着他的肌肉。

他深吸了一口气，重新找回自己：“束缚，大部分情况下。粗暴的对待，疼痛是好事。我不拒绝出色的鞭打，也不拒绝崇拜或者……羞辱，但如果我不了解那个人，这就有点麻烦了。“

“哦，你真是让人喜出望外。”她用低沉的喉音说道，“那什么样的dom呢，甜心？性别爱好？”

他摇了摇头。“大部分时候都是男性，”他补充道，“有经验的比较好。”

“我这里正好有一个，我想他今晚暂时没有伴侣，如果他想找一个的话。跟我来，小宠物。”她抓着他的手，而他任由她引导自己走出包厢，走到栏杆后的一排桌子旁。他大部分时候倾向于男性，因为他喜欢在肉体上被完全支配的快感，但如果菲尼克斯夫人提出的话，他会跪下来亲吻她的靴子。有些人是生来的支配者。

“安灼拉！”她突然叫出声，格朗泰尔心跳差点骤停。这不可能，绝对不可能……他过了一会儿才反应过来，菲尼克斯夫人将他带到了一张坐着三个人的小桌子面前，“这个男孩儿在寻找某位能够完全支配他的人，”菲尼克斯夫人说道，“你觉得呢，亲爱的？”

上帝啊。格朗泰尔看清了那几个人，差点跪在地上。一名女士，两名男士，其中一位毫无疑问绝对是安灼拉，一身红色，领口处有几条花边，眼周带着妆，锁骨上戴着一条链子。上帝啊。他站起来的时候，格朗泰尔差点停止呼吸——安灼拉穿着一条黑色的PVC紧身裤，靴子有点根。他那新漂过的头发在灯光下熠熠生辉，神情在格朗泰尔注目时候陡然严肃，一眨不眨地盯着他，似乎等着他解释。

操。他的心跳比音乐的声音还壮观，甚至没注意到菲尼克斯夫人松开了他的手。安灼拉抓着他的手肘的时候，一阵电流般的冲击在他体内游走，他无法不跟随着安灼拉走向楼梯最上方的一处空间，楼下的音乐在这里听得不是那么清楚，但他仍然满脑空白。安灼拉在这儿，触碰着他，安灼拉……在这里……操，他没法继续思考了。

“你在这里干什么？”安灼拉一停下来马上低声嘶吼着，捏着格朗泰尔的手肘，然后放开，在格朗泰尔张大嘴巴的时候皱起了眉头，“嗯？格朗泰尔，你在这里做什么？”

“我看起来是来做什么的？”格朗泰尔摇了摇头，深吸了一口气，尽可能鼓起勇气回答。老天爷啊，安灼拉是调教俱乐部的常客，那个他总是偷偷瞄着的安灼拉穿着一件有红色镶边的衣服，一条pvc皮裤，脸上带妆，紧紧盯着格朗泰尔，满脸怒容。以往看到他这个表情，格朗泰尔总是溜之大吉。所以古费拉克和公白飞知道吗？任何人对此有一丝半毫的了解吗？

他没法克制自己的视线，这就像多年以来积蓄的渴望一下子喷涌而出，他没法控制自己盯着安灼拉。

安灼拉扫视着他，目光如炬：“你知道我在这儿？”

“我看起来像吗？”格朗泰尔笑得有点歇斯底里，不得不伸手捂住嘴压抑下去。他感觉自己现在正处于某个平行时空，这里的安灼拉不是那圣洁的、无瑕的、自大学以来一个男朋友都没有谈过的安灼拉。“我发誓，我经常去的是面具21号，”他在终于克制住自己的情况下开口回答，“我真的从没有……我不知道你……”他对着安灼拉做了个手势，后者看起来突然有些不安。

（不安的安灼拉。格朗泰尔从没见过这样的他。）

“你跟菲尼克斯夫人说了什么？”他厉声问道，“她为什么带你来找我？”

因为命运就是这么残酷，显而易见。格朗泰尔耸了耸肩，挥了挥手。尽管俱乐部里很热，他浑身发抖，手臂上全是鸡皮疙瘩：“我不知道，她只是说你会感兴趣。”现在想想，她真是太恭维他了。像安灼拉这样的人，穿着今晚这身衣服，在俱乐部里绝对畅通无阻。格朗泰尔看起来像是那种买不起好衣服的第二梯队，也不觉得自己能承担得起第一梯队的成员。

他突然惊恐地意识到，现在他站在安灼拉面前，上半身除了皮质的束缚衣以外一无所有。太迟了，他在胸前交叉手臂，试图遮掩自己。

“你来这里是为了什么？”安灼拉眯起眼睛问道。格朗泰尔见过他更生气时候的样子，但他此刻的肢体语言更加激烈——他攥紧拳头，双脚在地上来回更换重心，手臂和肩膀紧绷。他在紧张，格朗泰尔陡然意识到。对于他们二人而言，这都是一个秘密。这让他稍微放松了一点，他至少可以告诉安灼拉事实。

“我来找一个愿意将我的脸踩在地上的人，”他抓紧自己的手肘，“就这么多。我不知道这个地方，所以——”

“你在找house dom。”安灼拉总结道，点了点头。他们紧紧盯着彼此，没有开口继续交谈。安灼拉的靴子带跟，看起来比平时还高，隔得这么近，格朗泰尔能明确察觉他们之间的身高差距。

上帝啊，安灼拉真的是调教俱乐部的常客。他就像磐石般坚毅，比钢铁还坚定，自从格朗泰尔认识他以来，他始终比大海跟深沉，比高山更威严。但安灼拉在晚上来到这里……毫无疑问他想找个sub。基督啊，他是在这里调教吗？还是把他们带回家？他会操他们吗？他会在结束的时候抚慰他们吗？

最后一个念头一下子将他打回现实，自我保护的意识终于浮上表面。“我不会告诉任何人的，”一个个单词匆匆忙忙从他嘴里蹦出来，“我发誓，我压根不记得自己见过你，你不需要担心任何事情——”

“等一下。”安灼拉在他试图离开的时候抓住了他的手臂，格朗泰尔差点甩开他。这就是症结所在，就是这一点，这是为什么他从不向认识的人寻求调教，这一切再继续就是个糟糕的主意，可能是他有生之年最糟糕的主意。但安灼拉抓得很紧，他的目光非常明确，直接对上格朗泰尔的眼睛。“你想要被支配，”他说道，“我可以为你这么做。”

格朗泰尔的膝盖颤抖了起来。

这真的不是神降下来的圣裁吗？这种根本没法做决定的选择就不应该出现在人生里，他确信有个俗语用来形容它们，但他想不起来了。他的大脑一片空白，完全没法集中注意力思考现在的情况。一方面，臣服于安灼拉，被他完全支配，听起来像是他最狂野的白日梦突然成真；另一方面，在安灼拉面前暴露自己又像是最黑暗的噩梦降临。见鬼了，说得好像他现在还不够丢脸一样。

“菲尼克斯夫人带你来是有理由的，”安灼拉正在上下打量他，格朗泰尔的胃收紧了，“你想要吗？”

格朗泰尔咬紧舌尖，从安灼拉手里抽出自己的手臂，在安灼拉的目光逐渐暗淡并准备离开时心头陡然涌上一阵恐惧。“等等！”他确实很渴望，太过于渴望得近乎于癫狂，但当安灼拉的目光重新与他相对时候他的恐惧又消失得无影无踪，“我很抱歉，我不……我没想到会在这里遇见你，或者是任何我认识的人。”这差不多像是和明星面对面。安灼拉根本不是那种看起来会出现在这里的人——他出现在这里，就像是明星从电影屏幕里走了出来。但此刻的他这么鲜活，令人窒息的生动。

安灼拉的表情难以捉摸：差不多没有任何表情，只在唇边留有一点紧绷，眼神完全令人读不懂。过了许久，安灼拉叹了一口气：“你想喝点酒吗？”格朗泰尔如释重负。恐惧在几秒后重新席卷而来，如同海啸般将他吞没其中。

“楼下？”安灼拉摇了摇头，对着包厢另一边点了点头。“那边有个小酒吧。”真的很小，差不多难以直接找到，但确实在那里。格朗泰尔走向安灼拉的时候就没看到这个吧台。安灼拉点了一杯朗姆可乐，格朗泰尔摇了一杯伏特加配柠檬汁。他的脑海里天人交战，一个声音说，如果他人生中要评选最需要酒精的时刻，这必须是其中之一，另一个告诉他，他已经喝了不少了，而且他肯定不想让安灼拉看着他烂醉如泥。

安灼拉检查了一下手机，然后将格朗泰尔带回刚才坐着的桌子，现在那里空无一人。“你的朋友们呢”格朗泰尔问道。他可以假装这一切再正常不过，假装他们没有穿着特别的衣服，没有在人潮涌涌的俱乐部里和彼此交谈。

“去跳舞了。”安灼拉坐下来，注视着格朗泰尔找了个位置。安灼拉此前曾经注视着他做任何事情吗？格朗泰尔完全不记得了。“你这么做多久了？”

格朗泰尔咽了一口酒，试着在安灼拉坐在他旁边的情况下转头看他，清晰地感觉到对方身上的暖意近在咫尺。他们之前有这么靠近过吗？他回答道：“你是说，总体而言，还是俱乐部？”

“都有。”

“这是什么，面试吗？”天地良心，他还能讽刺得出声。他跟安灼拉之前也是这么说话吗？单独的时候应该没有这么说过。

“只是聊天。我从未想过会在这里见到你。”

“为什么不呢？格朗泰尔问道，试着忽略他的慌乱。神奇的事，安灼拉似乎真的在认真考虑这个问题，低头喝了一口酒。

“我想我只是从未考虑过这个问题，”安灼拉的目光重新回到他身上，“对不起，我是不是太越界了？”格朗泰尔摇了摇头，安灼拉的嘴角上扬了一点。格朗泰尔再度抿了一口酒，终于挪开了视线，“你这么做多久了？”

格朗泰尔咬紧下嘴唇，思考了一会儿。向安灼拉坦白不是他曾经考虑过的事情，甚至他也没这个机会，但现在他们在这里，上帝才知道他下一次获得这种机会要等到什么时候。他再喝了一口酒勉励自己：“总体而言，一直如此。到俱乐部的话，自从……我不知道，自从我到巴黎吧，那就是十九岁以来，应该是。你呢？”

“总体而言，二十岁。一年后来的俱乐部。你是个sub？”

“Switch。但我……我今晚是来寻找支配的。”他的脊椎一阵战栗，“你总是选择支配他人吗？”

“大部分时候是的。”安灼拉没有移开视线，格朗泰尔的呼吸急促起来，感到安灼拉目光落在他脸上时候带着惊人的热度。他甚至不敢动，不敢在安灼拉如此仔细地观察着他的时候移动分毫。他的欲望这么明显吗？看起来是这样的，他就差在脸上写着，让全世界都知道他的渴望了。但如果他的渴望着么明显，那他的恐惧恐怕也同样难逃安灼拉的视线。

他最神圣的爱欲将栖身于他……

安灼拉举杯，轻轻碰着嘴唇，格朗泰尔看着他的喉结耸动，放纵自己的思绪萦绕其上。如果他真的向安灼拉完全臣服，会发生什么呢？他能得到菲尼克斯夫人的推荐，肯定很有经验，所以他会做什么呢？他会用绳索将格朗泰尔绑起来吗？他会用眼罩吗？他会鞭打他吗？“

格朗泰尔战栗起来，仅仅是安灼拉的注意力正集中在他身上的欲念已经差不多将他彻底压垮。这一切几乎难以置信；他要么恐惧得完全无法接受，要么沉沦至从未有过的状态，将全身心交给安灼拉，恐怕除安灼拉以外也再无他人。但如果安灼拉还愿意继续下去呢？他甚至不知道自己能不能拒绝。毕竟，他以后可不一定会再有这种机会了。

“你喜欢什么样的调教？”安灼拉提问的口气像是一场专业的谈判。

格朗泰尔耸了耸肩，试着放松：“你呢？”

“我先提问的。”

“我后提问的，但有什么关系吗？”安灼拉看起来有点恼火，格朗泰尔的胸前涌起一阵焦虑——他是不是太越界了？“鞭打，”他最终回答道，“我今晚正是为此而来的。”

“你喜欢疼痛？”

“大部分时候，是的。这不好，但是……很有效。”他再度举杯，强迫自己喝慢点，“其他的也可以，很明显吧。”

“像是？”

操他妈的。“暴力，口枷，捆绑。我体验过几次电击，但必须真的在兴致上才能进入状态。“

“语言凌辱？”安灼拉提问的平淡像是他不过只是在询问格朗泰尔喜欢什么颜色。操他妈的，这太性感了。格朗泰尔点点头。“标记？”“最好不要可见的，但如果衣服能遮住，我可以接受。不要见血。”

“水刑？”

“唔，跟电击差不多，必须在状态。”他现在肯定脸红了，脸颊很热，束缚衣完全被汗水浸透，“现在到你了，告诉我吧。”

“我喜欢窒息、鞭打、笞责和凌辱。”安灼拉抬起下巴，“我喜欢让人们哭出声。”

格朗泰尔两口喝干了剩下的酒。他的胃在灼烧，但头很晕。他从未在调教里哭出声，在安灼拉面前……这个想法让他不知道怎么形容，不确定太过性感还是太过吓人。也许都有一点吧，他的杯子重重砸在桌面上。

“太超过了？”安灼拉的嘴角翘了起来，格朗泰尔迅速摇了摇头。

“菲尼克斯夫人真的很懂什么样的人更相配。”

“如果你这么觉得，为什么不继续呢？”安灼拉靠了过来，膝盖抵着格朗泰尔的大腿，“你希望被我支配吗？”太渴望了，这差不多是他一生的夙愿。格朗泰尔低头看着他们的膝盖，手放在桌上。“别在这里。”他的声音几乎被音乐淹没，“去你家可以吗？”安灼拉摇了摇头：“公白飞今晚在，你那儿呢？”格朗泰尔犹豫了一下，抽出手机确认：“让我确认一下。”马吕斯的时间表他根本记不住，所以他在格朗泰尔的日程表里输入了自己的行程安排。但他知道今晚是马吕斯的约会之夜——马吕斯在他需要的时候总是空出公寓作为他的备选计划。

这是他最后叫停的机会了，他应该遵从理智，果断选择忘记这一切，放弃这些他不能掌控的事物。在调教俱乐部里和安灼拉说话正是其中之一。带他回家，跪在他脚下，这又是另一件事情了。

“为什么你会同意？”他询问道，视线从手机上抬起。

安灼拉对上他的视线，耸了耸肩：“我很好奇，而且我们很配——你今晚寻找支配者，我想要支配某人。为什么不是彼此呢？”

“因为我们互相认识？”安灼拉还没搞懂这点吗？“或者，你知道的。”他迅速修正，“还挺熟。”

“我没准备告诉任何人。”哇，好吧，这肯定是他们共同的秘密了，但格朗泰尔还是被这个念头刺痛了一下。这很不理智，毕竟格朗泰尔也希望这件事情能保密，“你呢？”

格朗泰尔摇了摇头，安灼拉挑起下巴：“那很好，我很愿意。决定权在你手里。”

他的脑海再度一片空白，紧张感充斥全身。“等等。”他闭上眼睛，换了个姿势，不再和安灼拉有直接的肢体接触，但又能将对方尽收眼底。他能做到的，他至少可以表现得专业。安灼拉不是他第一个dom，他只需要假装安灼拉也是其中之一即可。“你有什么打算？”

“你想要被鞭打。如果你有道具，我可以用它们完成这一点。”上帝，他听起来和平时没什么不同。

格朗泰尔有一条挺不错的散鞭，一条桨鞭和一把皮拍，在意识追上自己之前，他已经点了点头：“除此以外呢？我是说，你今晚有什么想要的吗？”

安灼拉盯着自己的酒：“伤害某人，也许还可以操他，但我们不必非要做这个，如果你不想的话。但凡并非出于你的意愿，我不强求性。”

天父在上，仁慈的主。他真的受不了这个，他确信安灼拉觉得他在拒绝，他不想拒绝，但他也不想同意。他想和安灼拉做爱吗？废话——这差不多是他这几年最热辣的幻想了。但他现在还无法承受这个，没法让美梦堕落为现实的难堪。这是现实，他们既不可能转头就忘，也不可能撤销操作。

这不过是肉体接触，他强迫自己使用理智说服自己。他确实很享受鞭打以后的性爱，将疼痛推到更高的边缘，让他的臣服更为彻底，他总是喜欢这个。如果是其他人，他肯定马上就点头同意了。

安灼拉也只是一个人，真的。格朗泰尔对他的欲念并不会改变这一点。“可以的，”他缓缓回答，“只要鞭打在先。”安灼拉点了点头，格朗泰尔迅速补充了一句，“我不是那种能哭出声的人，所以别抱太大希望。”安灼拉轻哼了一声。

“我不会的，别担心。你有什么限制吗？”

“今晚的话……”操，这太难了，之前从来没这么难过。但现在，这是和安灼拉，和某位他在调教之外认识的人。他吞咽着，“别下手太重。如果开始以后我祈求更多，可以，但别上重火力。你……你提到语言凌辱？”

“你不喜欢？”

“今晚不要。”他太了解自己了，知道哪些陷阱必须避开，“不要口塞，不要眼罩，如果你挠我痒痒，我肯定会踹你的。“

出乎意料的事，安灼拉报之以一阵大笑：“很好，简单易懂。事后呢，你希望我抚慰你吗？”

哦耶稣基督，所以安灼拉确实会在事后照顾他的sub。当然，安灼拉这种本真理想主义者，肯定会在事后照顾他的sub。“我不需要，如果说我真的需要什么的的话，”格朗泰尔还是开口回答，反正他也不奢望能拥抱安灼拉，肌肤相亲。人类不能拥抱太阳，那会让他们彻骨焚烧，“给我拿点喝的，也许在我特别不稳定的时候给我点吃的。提醒我要记得睡前刷牙，走的时候记得锁门。”他做得到的。

安灼拉挑起一侧眉毛，但没有评论：“好的。所以，你家方便吗？”

这就是不归点了，再也无路可退了。格朗泰尔的拇指在手机屏幕上蜷缩，但只是点点头，将手机重新放回口袋里：“是的，马吕斯明天才会回来。”

安灼拉也点了点头，喝完他面前剩下的酒，玻璃杯磕在桌上发出一声清脆的响声。“那我们走吧？除非你还想跳舞。”

格朗泰尔摇摇头站起来：“我没问题。”

离开俱乐部的时候，他们没有碰对方，格朗泰尔叫了辆出租车。他们在等车和乘车的时候大致讨论了一下调教的大纲，压低声音以防司机听到。一到家，一锁上门，准备好道具，他们就开始。他们都接受用标准的交通指示灯作为安全词。安灼拉会将他的手铐起来，让他趴在床上，鞭打他，但不会脱他的衣服。除非格朗泰尔同意，不会有性的部分。安灼拉不喜欢超出计划的讨论空间，不喜欢格朗泰尔不能完全被他掌控的感觉，但格朗泰尔说服了他。

安灼拉会用桨鞭和散鞭，鞭打他的背部、臀部和大腿。他们交谈的全过程中，格朗泰尔不得不将一只手挪出他们的视线，活动着手指，指甲掐着掌心，手掌用力挤压出租车座位的边缘以转移注意力，唯有如此他才能稍微缓解自己的紧张，假装这一切都再正常不过。

他还是渴望被鞭打，现在这种渴望更加剧烈了，比他前往俱乐部前还要炽热，但他没法想象安灼拉对他做这些事情的场景。

除了，他当然可以了。毫无疑问安灼拉是个dom。他的一生都是天生的领袖，不管是卧室还是地牢都不例外。格朗泰尔想象过很多次，安灼拉鞭打他，冷静或狂怒，温柔又残酷。想象和事实交织着，推着格朗泰尔一步步走向高潮，他甚至没法为此感觉到羞愧。他还能怎么办，在手淫的时候不想着安灼拉吗？

但这是真的，这是事实。这怎么可能是真的？跪在安灼拉面前让他鞭打自己？他还能再直视安灼拉的眼睛呢？这会不会彻底改变他们之间的一切？

他再度告诉自己，从做决定的那一刻开始，事情已经彻底一发不可收拾。他们已经走到这一步，再也没法回头。格朗泰尔坚持付了车费，毕竟安灼拉付了酒钱，引着安灼拉走进公寓。他和马吕斯住在三楼，从房间里可以眺望街景。令他自己都感到惊讶的是，在一个半小时的交谈后，他甚至敢反驳安灼拉付车费的提议。他可能比自己想象的适应性更强。此时此刻，他只能祈祷这是真的。

他和马吕斯的公寓不大，也不怎么干净，但安灼拉看起来并没有注意这一点，只是安静地等着他把他带到卧室。格朗泰尔确保自己锁了门，扣上防盗链，将外套扔在沙发上。现在提议喝点酒听起来像无意义的拖延，所以他直接走向了自己的卧室，打开罩灯，试着忽略安灼拉正站在他卧室里，站在他的私人领域里这一事实。

他的卧室也不大，但衣橱是步入式的，嵌在墙里，所以活动空间还算客观，上面还架了一根晾衣杆用来挂衣服。他需要踮起脚才能够到最高处，但这省了不少空间，所以还算可行。剩下的家具只有一张双人床，床底带着收纳用的抽屉。

安灼拉关上了身后的门：“道具？”

格朗泰尔点了点头，俯身从衣橱最下面的抽屉里拿出他的散鞭和桨鞭。安灼拉伸出手，于是格朗泰尔将它们递给他，开始解开身上的束缚衣。酒精加剧着他的紧张感——如果他还清醒的话，他肯定不会同意的，他非常确定。但他们此时此刻正在这里，在他的卧室里，安灼拉穿着这样性感的装扮，甩动着散鞭测试它的性能。在明亮的灯光下，他脸上的眼影更明显了一点，眼周的线条发着光，眼眸比以往更加深邃。

格朗泰尔吞咽了一下，转过身，俯身拿出手铐。它们在他手里发出清脆的碰撞声，安灼拉听到声音抬起头寻找声源。他伸出另一只手，无声地向格朗泰尔索要这手铐，而格朗泰尔只犹豫了一小会儿就妥协了。安灼拉现在处于完全支配的状态，格朗泰尔唯一需要做的事情只有毫不犹豫的服从。

“安全词？”安灼拉提问。

“红色代马上停下，黄色代表暂停，绿色代表通行。”格朗泰尔重复道。

“没有明确的安全词？”

“唔，必要关头会拍手，你会注意到的。”

“我会确认的。”安灼拉将散鞭放在床尾，在手臂上测试桨鞭的力度，“跪在床前，现在。”

格朗泰尔依照要求跪在床前，在他脊髓里窜流的战栗并不陌生——在调教的最开始，他总是会有点恐惧——但它们从未如此强烈。他并不害怕安灼拉无视他的请求，或者挑战他的极限，但这一切都太过超乎想象。他的思维还未能追上现实。面前的深蓝色的床单显得这么柔软，他的脸贴在上面，如此熟悉的触觉终于让他好受了一点，他继续俯下身，让赤裸的胸部也与床单接触。他的大腿抵着床架，但床垫在臀部以下，放松的姿势让他觉得自己前所未有的敞开着，所以他绷紧全身肌肉，尽可能保持不动。

“很好。”他身边的床垫下陷了一点，格朗泰尔扭过头，从手臂下方偷偷打量着安灼拉，安灼拉的大腿就在他的手肘旁边。但在他来得及挪开一点的时候，安灼拉已经握住了他其中一只手腕，将手铐扣在其上，轻微的撞击声让他更紧张了，而安灼拉用指尖勾着手铐，测试调整着手铐的松紧度。

在另一只手腕也被铐起来的时候，格朗泰尔闭上了眼睛，试着集中注意力于他目前所处的姿势，而不是他此刻陷入的无助。在一般情况下，这种方法很有有。他的手铐是便宜货，安灼拉显然不是很赞同，但高档货贵得离谱，况且，格朗泰尔现在已经习惯了便宜金属在他手上留下来的淤青和疼痛。

他今晚会留下淤青吗？下一次聚会大概是……两、三天之后，他记不得了，反正到那时候淤青肯定没有办法消退。他真的能做到在安灼拉在前面演讲，完全无视他的时候，坐在柯林斯的角落里遮掩手腕上的淤青吗？安灼拉现在看起来怎么样？他们现在看起来怎么样？格朗泰尔正跪在安灼拉面前，手腕被铐起来，哀求安灼拉鞭打他。

他接下来的日子要怎么办，在被安灼拉凌辱之后？说得好像他在安灼拉眼里还没低微到尘埃里似的。

“颜色。”安灼拉的声音锐利，将他重新拉回现实。格朗泰尔为此咬紧下嘴唇，尽可能阻止自己的战栗。

“绿色。”

“很好。”皮质桨鞭的鞭头在他的肩头轻点，顺着脊椎划下一条直线，让他忍不住颤抖起来。“你身上有束缚衣的勒痕。”安灼拉的声音温柔了起来，格朗泰尔不确定是否被允许回答，因此保持沉默一言不发。安灼拉轻哼了一声，用桨鞭点了点他另一边的肩膀，在他背上滑落另一条直线，“你一般需要多少热身？”

啊，实用主义者。他也可以实用为上——他可以表现得很专业。他能做到的，尽管他的心已经蹦到了喉咙里，呼吸在被单上颤抖。格朗泰尔清了清嗓子：“桨……桨鞭不需要很多。最好是抽在背上，两边不行。”

“你觉得这样算猛吗？”桨鞭啪地一声抽在他的背上，平直的鞭打迫使格朗泰尔的呼吸急促了起来。这是真的，真的在发生，安灼拉真的在对他这么做。但这根本算不上痛，他摇了摇头，动作不太流畅。

“更——更用力一点。”

桨鞭落在与刚才相同的位置，力度加了一倍。这一次，疼痛在他身上留下了印记，格朗泰尔点了点头，转过脸，如此以来安灼拉就完全无法看到他的表情。“这很好。”他紧闭双眼，绞紧手指，以免自己忍不住握拳，“从这里开始慢慢加力？”

桨鞭落下一次，一次，再一次，三条工整的直线划过他的背部。角度并不是很对，鞭痕漏掉了他脊柱的凹陷处，疼痛在他两侧背部上并不均衡。但格朗泰尔仍然将脸深深埋在被单上，张大了嘴巴，在桨鞭落下时候咽回一声呻吟，皮鞭在他的肩膀上划过，一下，两下，三下，落在同一个位置。然后安灼拉暂停，重新开始用力鞭打他的背部和大腿。

“你需要放松。均匀呼吸。”

他以为格朗泰尔是新手。格朗泰尔迅速地换了几口气，将自己更深地埋在床垫里，缓缓放松大腿肌肉。他能做到的，尽管这次调教使他前所未有地觉得自己正以最糟糕的方式被暴露在外，但他能做到的。安灼拉轻哼着，勉强算是认同了他的反应，桨鞭再一次落在他的背部中间，这一鞭迫使格朗泰尔猛地僵硬了起来。“放松。”安灼拉的声音很严厉，上帝保佑格朗泰尔，他真的在尽最大努力尝试了。

桨鞭再一次落下，格朗泰尔颤抖了起来，将额头抵在床垫上，手指紧紧搅在一起，指关节隐隐作痛。下一次鞭打的力道特别大，他无法克制自己的痉挛，膝盖在地毯上打滑。“等等，”他的呼吸急促——他的声音太轻了，随即迅速地补充道，“黄色，等一下。我只是需要……操，操。”他绞紧手指，将它们放在头上，“操。”

安灼拉没有回答，他的存在在格朗泰尔的左侧如此鲜明得无法被忽视。“我做不到，”他呢喃着，强迫自己站起来，手仍然被铐在身前，“抱歉，我真的，我真的做不到。”

“问题在哪里呢？”安灼拉声音里的尖锐完全消失不见了，他听起来很严肃，但格朗泰尔没法抬头去看他的表情，失败的耻辱感在他的胃里扭动，羞耻扭曲着他的胸腔。

“是你。”操，这他妈就是错的。“对不起，不是说，你是特别的，我只是说……我……”深呼吸。在手铐之下，他用一只手的大拇指摩擦着另一只手腕，眼睛望着地板，“我没法停下来，我一直在想。”他强迫自己说出口，“我一直在想。我不跟任何在真实生活中认识的人做这件事是有理由的。”在任何人面前完全服从可能很困难，但是在安灼拉面前？在安灼拉面前贬低自己，完全打开自己，向安灼拉展示自己的卑微和尴尬……他想要躲起来，他想要假装这些事情从未发生过，他已经足够厌恶自己了。

“这就是真实的生活。”安灼拉跨到他面前，在一步之遥的地方停下。格朗泰尔没有抬头，只是紧紧盯着安灼拉的左手，他的左手仍然握着桨鞭。“你觉得呢？我们继续，还是你希望我离开？”

他不得不逼着自己咽下一声本能的反对，举起仍然被铐着的双手，将脸埋在手里，指关节抵着眼睛。“我不知道，”他挤出一句回答，为自己的混乱和搞砸了这一切痛恨着自己，“我很抱歉，我不知道，我希望……我不知道，我只是需要……上帝，操，我很抱歉。”他摇着头，在手心里挣扎着吐出一声让他自己都无法忍受的呻吟。他现在最需要的，毫无疑问，是被鞭打，强迫从他那一团糟的思维里抽身出来，但他没法想象自己向安灼拉哀求这个。即便是一个穿着红色镶边夹克、化着妆的安灼拉仍然是最圣洁的，完全不容许被任何如他这般的肮脏思绪玷污，仍然神圣得他不配去恳求。“我很抱歉。”他的膝盖颤抖着，欲望叫嚣着驱使他扑到安灼拉脚边，祈求着他的原谅，而他差一点就遵从这种本能了。

“格朗泰尔。”安灼拉另一只空着的右手顺着他的手臂游走，然后抓住了他的肩膀。惊异让格朗泰尔完全动弹不得，眼睛牢牢锁定在安灼拉的靴子之上。“格朗泰尔，”他再度开口，声音很平静，“你相信我吗？”

格朗泰尔不得不咬紧下嘴唇，一声迫不及待的肯定已经在喉咙里喷薄欲出。他毫无疑问、不容置疑地相信着安灼拉。他从未怀疑过他，即使在他知道关于他的一切之前。这是安灼拉对他的主宰权——他只需要要求，而格朗泰尔一定会服从。他只是从未要求过而已。

但他现在提出了这个要求。

格朗泰尔的眼睛疯狂眨动，然后终于点了点头。“是的。”他轻声说道，宛如耳语。

在他裸露的肌肤之上，安灼拉的手温暖而干燥，过了一会儿，那只手轻柔地下滑，缓慢但坚定。格朗泰尔的胃里如有火焰在燃烧，安灼拉分开手指，在格朗泰尔的颈部停下，分开手指牢牢地压住了他的喉咙。他的拇指和中指完美地卡在格朗泰尔下巴下的骨头里，迫使他抬起头，而他的手掌则紧紧抵着他的气管。

这并不舒服，压力漫长而持续，同时又很坚定，格朗泰尔在安灼拉仅仅用拇指和食指抵在他的下巴中间便得以迫使他不断抬头时候咽下一声尖锐的呼吸。他的眼睛现在紧盯着天花板，然后看向周围，寻找着视线能够集中稳定之处，而不是将目光落在正在他身前、正在欣赏他的无助的安灼拉身上。

“颜色。”安灼拉的声音深沉，格朗泰尔吞咽了一下。安灼拉的手正在他的喉咙之上，不知为何使得他声音的深度再加深了几分。

“绿色。”他的回答很轻。

“你要么看着我，要么闭上眼睛。”安灼拉告诉他，没有留下任何反对的空间。格朗泰尔立刻闭上了眼，黑暗如同解脱，但随之而来的不确定让战栗顺着胳膊和脊椎游走。他渴望去取悦安灼拉，渴望被安灼拉认同。“很好。”

他上一次被压制呼吸是什么时候来着？肯定是很久之前了——他基本上拒绝窒息调教，因为脖子上的瘀痕很难遮掩，但安灼拉的力度恰到好处，强劲得足以让他感到血液涌上脸颊，在眼底充斥，但又足够温柔不会留下任何瘀痕。安灼拉保证压力足够分散，手指环绕着他的颈周。他再度吞咽了一下，感受到气管里的不适，眼睑在安灼拉调整力度的时候颤动，而安灼拉正在使每一寸手掌上的皮肤都与格朗泰尔的肌肤直接接触。

安灼拉动了起来，格朗泰尔感到他擦过自己的右肩，然后自己随即抵上了安灼拉的胸膛，对方衣服上的镶边柔软而温暖。安灼拉另一只手摁压着他的尾椎骨，有什么在他的大腿后侧轻柔地移动——是桨鞭，安灼拉肯定将桨鞭缠在了自己手腕上——格朗泰尔在安灼拉的引导下挺直了身体。他的呼吸加速，安灼拉的指关节沿着脊椎滑到肩膀，然后用力向下摁压。直到此时此刻，格朗泰尔才意识到他在安灼拉的引导下俯下了身。

“放松。”安灼拉告诉他，“集中注意力感知，而不是集中注意力思考谁给了你这一切。颜色？”

“绿色。”格朗泰尔控制着呼吸，眼睛紧闭着，手指在安灼拉的命令中绞紧。此刻，他所有的知觉来自这个男人，他无偿而慷慨地赐予他这一切，不求回报，只要求他以本能作为回礼。安灼拉的手挪到格朗泰尔的颈后，摁压着头部下方，强迫他低下头，桨鞭撞击着他的背部。这个动作强迫他贴着安灼拉另一只手，而那只手正缓慢地切断他的空气供给。他被迫张开嘴，急促地吸入空气，安灼拉的控制如此坚定，他分毫不得动弹。

“颜色？”操，他听起来离得这么近，他的嘴唇几乎离格朗泰尔的耳朵只有几英寸。

“绿色。”他喘息着，声音低微得几乎听不见。

“很好。”安灼拉保持这个姿势一会儿，调整他的力道和姿势，让压力留有一丝给格朗泰尔喘息的余地。他的控制如此精准，狡猾得近乎于美妙，而格朗泰尔可以感觉到他指尖的颤动，胸膛抵在他肩膀上的热度，桨鞭留下的鞭痕在他赤裸的背部上又冷又硬。然后，安灼拉继续，放开正在他脑后固定的手，但仍停留在颈部的手继续加力，确保格朗泰尔无法逃离：“颜色？”

格朗泰尔吞咽了好几次才终于挤出一句回答：“绿色。”

“很好。我会用桨鞭鞭打你的大腿。还是绿色吗？”

“嗯，是的。”安灼拉的手控制着他的喉咙，为了呼吸，格朗泰尔没法低头，而安灼拉的控制宛如让他双脚离地悬浮于半空之中，失去重力和感知。

桨鞭重重抽在他的腿后，一下子将他带回现实，让他落在地上，下巴猛然开始颤抖，眼睛陡然睁开。安灼拉迅速调整手部姿势，在再次鞭打他的时候，他的指尖陷入格朗泰尔的皮肤，压着他的喉结，确保在他脖颈之上的压力足以阻止他逃跑。即使隔着长裤，这一下鞭打带来的疼痛仍然非常鲜明，而安灼拉让他休息了两秒钟，然后轻轻拍打他的背部唤回他的注意力。

“我会再鞭打十八下，我希望你能为我报数——你能做到吗？”

操，他他妈的可以做到一切事情。格朗泰尔尽最大努力点了点头，确保道：“可以。”

“很好。从三开始。”桨鞭破开空气，抽到他的腿上，力道之大让他忍不住前倾身体。

“三，”他的声音接近耳语，忽略听觉以关注疼痛感本身。再一下。“四。”操，这太他妈的好了，如果安灼拉用桨鞭都能做到如此，格朗泰尔可以想象他用藤杖的模样。再一下。“五。”安灼拉的手在他的背部用力，阻止他想任何一处逃跑的倾向。再一下。“六——六。”

“呼吸。”安灼拉提醒他，倾身向格朗泰尔的方向，手臂抵着格朗泰尔的胸膛，将他拉到自己怀里，然后重新甩下一鞭。再一下。

“七。”格朗泰尔的声音沙哑。安灼拉再一次调整角度，落下一鞭——再一下——格朗泰尔在报数前不得不长长地深吸了一口气，“八。”

到第十五下的时候，他的声音支离破碎，但呼吸仍然稳定，姿势也比此前一整晚更加放松，疼痛带来的快感从大腿到咽喉弥漫。安灼拉并没有再给他任何一秒的空隙。再一下。格朗泰尔允许自己发出一声柔软的喉音。“十六。”再一下。“啊……十七。”再一下。“操，十八。”

“脏话加一下。”安灼拉说道，他的声音靠得如此之近，格朗泰尔的唇间不自觉地溢出一声惊讶。再一下。

“十九，”他终于挤出来，再一下，“啊……啊……”他必须强迫自己呼吸，强迫自己休息一下下。

“格朗泰尔？”

“二十。”他的声音很轻，安灼拉在他身边发出一声赞赏的气音，最后一鞭的力道让他战栗。“二十一。”他沙哑地数完最后一下。皮裤很紧，没有给空气留下任何一点余地，但这二十一下鞭打让他的大腿后根又酸又热，在他移动的时候摩擦着皮裤的面料。

“颜色？”安灼拉确认道，终于松开压制在格朗泰尔脖颈上的手，抬起他的脸让他看着自己。格朗泰尔闭着眼睛。现在与安灼拉对视会毁了他此前在桨鞭上取得的成就，闭着眼睛，他至少能假装安灼拉不过是随便哪个dom。

“绿色。”

“我想让你重新回到床上。”安灼拉伸出一只手臂环绕着他，引导着他转身。格朗泰尔微微睁开眼睛，在缝隙里瞄着床的方向。“这一次我会鞭打你的背部，还是绿色吗？”

“绝对是绿色。”格朗泰尔不需要指令便跪了下来，现在服从命令已经比一开始流畅自然得多了。他的大腿在灼灼燃烧，急不可待地渴望着背部也染上同样的火焰。安灼拉站在他身后，轻推着推的大腿。“两脚并拢，膝盖打开，臀部在床垫的位置——好多了。一只手抓住另一只手的手腕。”

“为什么？”格朗泰尔服从了命令，但忍不住呢喃着询问。他现在的姿势强迫他尽可能放松，将全身重量集中在胸膛，而他尽最大努力保持重心稳定，呼吸急促。站着比跪下简单多了。

“画面更美，也能让你固定住自己。你准备好了吗？”

“唔，打我。”

安灼拉轻哼了一声，格朗泰尔脸上忍不住浮现出一个淡淡的笑容，但他马上意识到这一点，并将脸埋在被单里。安灼拉被他取悦了，但这点悄无声息的喜悦只持续了不到一秒钟，在安灼拉的桨鞭落在他脊椎上的那一刻，格朗泰尔立刻重新被疼痛支配。这一鞭垂直落在脊椎之上，所以安灼拉肯定是跨立在格朗泰尔大腿两侧。“再报十九个数。”他命令道，给格朗泰尔一次深呼吸的时间，然后重新举起了桨鞭。

一下。痛感比大腿上的鞭打要弱，格朗泰尔拧住自己的手腕。“二。”他随着呼吸报数，于是鞭打继续，十八下鞭打随之而来，安灼拉不断调整角度，在他身上留下更长的鞭痕，一鞭鞭在脊椎两侧，肯定留下了V字形的鞭痕。疼痛如此鲜明，而且美妙绝伦，热度让格朗泰尔在最后几下鞭打的时候忍不住呻吟出声，甚至没来得及咬住嘴唇阻止自己。他的自控力正在背叛自己，随着每一下落在肌肤上的鞭打越逃越远。

“二十。”最后一下，他忍不住发出颤音，眼睛紧闭，身体完全松懈下来。

“颜色？”安灼拉问道，声音低沉深远。

“绿色。“格朗泰尔将脸抵在被单上，发出一声满足的长叹，“你愿意用散鞭吗？”他轻声询问，转过头让安灼拉更方便听到自己的声音。

“你希望我这么做吗？”安灼拉离开刚才的位置，走到格朗泰尔身边。格朗泰尔能看到他的腿，看到他弯下腰，指尖停留在格朗泰尔的背部，按压了一会儿。他的指甲陷入肌肤之中，在格朗泰尔再度忍不住呻吟出声的时候，他的手指下滑，在格朗泰尔背部留下落到皮带上的四道线条，格朗泰尔忍不住弓起背，抬起臀部。

“求你了。”他颤抖着，最后一点仅剩下的羞耻心彻底消散在风中，只剩下混合着耻辱感的贪婪支配着他自己。

“如你所愿。”安灼拉再度划过他的背部，在他的背部又留下四条线条，然后直起身，“我会鞭打你二十下，但这次我会帮你数出来，颜色？”

“绿色。”格朗泰尔的背部肯定已经红了，但他仍然迫不及待地渴望更多。他的散鞭是他最好的设备，也是他最热爱的那一项，纯黑，如同九尾猫般张牙舞爪，从未在将他打得支离破碎这件事情上有过败绩，而他现在正需要这个。操，安灼拉已经将他准备好了，就等此刻，他的呼吸急促，全身感官都达到最大限度，身体在安灼拉重新走回他身后时候不自觉紧绷，在他用散鞭触碰自己背部的时候颤抖。散鞭的鞭头在他过热的肌肤上游走，几乎算得上痒，他将脸更深地埋进被单里，强迫自己集中注意力不要忘记呼吸。

“你喜欢多用力？”安灼拉询问道，声音很随意，慵懒地前后来回甩动着散鞭。格朗泰尔扭动着，指甲掐着手腕。

“用力，我热过身了。求你了……”他再度转过脸不让安灼拉看见自己，为祈求感到羞耻。

“颜色。”

“绿色。”他完全就是在呻吟，但仍然能听见。安灼拉举起散鞭，甩动散鞭打在他身上，格朗泰尔在散鞭的击打下没能忍住那声呻吟，鞭子的力度和形状和桨鞭完全不同。这一下并不是很重，但在他来得及为此抱怨之前，安灼拉已经再度开始了鞭打。这一下力度大得多，格朗泰尔呼吸猛地尖锐起来，忍不住弓起背。这正是他渴望的，散鞭的鞭痕，被某个不吝于伤害他的人使用。

操他妈的，感谢安灼拉，他没让他报数。格朗泰尔完全沉溺于感官的体验中，一下下有节奏感的鞭打，皮鞭落在皮肤上的声音，粉碎着空气，落在他的背部。在安灼拉甩鞭的时候，九尾散鞭吻在他的背部，然后再度落下。不知道从何时候开始，他在呻吟，在每一下鞭打之后喘息，松开抓着另一只手腕的手，尽可能分开手臂，感受着手铐深陷手腕皮肤的勒痛，疼痛将他固定着。在他反应过来之前，他的膝盖已经不自觉地向两边分开，然后撞到了阻碍他继续分开腿的东西——安灼拉的腿贴着他的胫骨，强迫他停在原地。

“操，”他低吼出声，在散鞭的鞭打下战栗，“操，是的，啊……”甩动，抽动，“啊！哦……操！”

鞭打终于结束的时候，他浑身是汗，气喘吁吁，听到散鞭落在床上的声音，随即，安灼拉的两手已经落在他的肩膀上了，轻柔地推着他向下倒在床垫上。格朗泰尔浑身乏力，脸转向一边呼吸。“颜色？”安灼拉询问道，听起来有一点气喘，但仍然在控制中。

“绿色。”格朗泰尔耳语道。安灼拉的手掌下滑，掌心的暖意让格朗泰尔再度发出一声低吼，但他已经毫不在意自己的失态。“操！”

“你承受得非常好。”

操。格朗泰尔不得不躲开安灼拉的目光，希望安灼拉不会发现这些刻意的表扬到底对他产生了些什么影响。他吞咽了一下，压下心头奇特的感觉。“如果你想的话，你可以操我。”他呢喃着，还没准备好正确地感谢安灼拉的调教。

安灼拉的手再度在他的背部摩挲，这一次更加温柔。“不是今晚。我们结束了，好吗？你能为我坐起来吗？”

“唔。”格朗泰尔深吸了一口气，用手臂支撑着自己的重力坐起身。他的背部如同烈焰焚烧。

“你有准备些什么吗？”安灼拉的一只手划过他的肩膀，格朗泰尔的头立刻低了下去，本能地想要服从。“格朗泰尔，”安灼拉的手指摁压着格朗泰尔的后颈，“你有护肤油或者其他任何东西吗？”

“没有。”格朗泰尔闭上眼睛，手放在膝盖上休息。操，他现在有点头重脚轻。“抱歉。”

“没事的。”安灼拉跪在他旁边，手稳稳地停在他的肩膀上，格朗泰尔长舒了一口气，服从了安灼拉未说出口的允许，放松了下来。现在一切都没问题了。曾经萦绕不去的自我厌恶和紧张此刻已经被鞭打驱逐出他的体内，他只希望陷入睡梦的怀抱。

而安灼拉要离开了。

安灼拉支配了他。格朗泰尔为这个想法动摇，呼吸刺痛。安灼拉在他肩上收紧手指，随后放开两只手站起身：“我给你拿杯喝的，好吗？你想要吃点什么吗？”

“水。”格朗泰尔嘟囔着，让手肘自然滑落，手铐的触感让他重新回到真实，“谢谢。”

“我马上回来。”

“我哪儿也不会去的。”格朗泰尔缓缓睁开眼，微微有点头晕目眩。这一切是如此真实但又如此紧绷，他的长裤刺得发痛，大腿如同灼烧，后背一阵抽痛。他只想换上睡衣，倒头就睡，而不再去思考安灼拉不想操他这件事。

安灼拉回来的时候带着一杯水，解开了格朗泰尔手铐，将水递给他。格朗泰尔没法对上他的目光。他们距离如此之近，他觉得自己即将撑不住了，唯一能做的是不断回想安灼拉刚才用散鞭如此用力地抽打他，让他呻吟，让他流汗，让他沉湎于绝望中不顾一切地恳求。

他甚至从未怀疑过一丝半毫。安灼拉看起来总是很不赞成在约会或性上花费不必要的时间，总是如此正直而单纯。但他正在这里，离格朗泰尔一步之遥，确保他把水全喝了下去，然后扶着他站起身，帮他解开皮带。格朗泰尔手在颤抖，虚弱得被抽空了全身的力气，在安灼拉解开他的长裤扣子时候闭上眼睛。

这不可能是真的。

“我来吧。”在安灼拉进一步动作之前，他终于挤出了这句话。十分钟之前他还在邀请这个男人操他，但突然之间，让安灼拉看到他身体更多的部分的念头变得无法容忍。

“我就在门外。”安灼拉捏了捏他的手腕，转身离开了房间。格朗泰尔足足花了一分钟才彻底脱下长裤，换上睡衣，然后立刻坐在床上，甚至没有站起来的力气。

“安灼拉？”他喊道，意识到自己不能立刻陷入沉睡。

安灼拉立刻走了进来——他真的字面意义上就等在门外。“你还好吗？”

“是的。”格朗泰尔仰头，终于重新睁开了眼睛，看着安灼拉。他的眼妆已经花了，但这丝毫无损他的美貌，高耸，坚定而耐心，等着格朗泰尔再次开口。“我很好，”他轻声说道，“谢谢你。”

安灼拉点了点头：“你还需要什么别的吗？”

格朗泰尔摇了摇头。“我很累，”他呼吸着，甚至没法修饰一下自己的语言，“就是累了。我很好。”

“出去的时候我会锁门的。马吕斯今晚会回来吗？”

“明早。不是新手。”他提醒安灼拉，闭上眼睛，“我很好，我发誓。”

“好的。”安灼拉等了一会儿，然后点了点头，“过一段时间见。”他转身离开，格朗泰尔注目着他的背影。客厅的灯关上了，前门打开，然后关上了。格朗泰尔深吸了一口气，强迫自己站起身关上卧室的门，用前额点着关灯，让卧室重新被黑暗充斥。

躺在床上那一瞬间差点让他如坠深渊，但随后他翻了个身，背部裸露在外，这就好受了很多。他的背很酸，很热，很敏感，而他立刻后悔起自己没拿出照相机。通常情况下，他会请那些制造这些鞭痕的人给他拍照，但请安灼拉做这件事情的想法已经足够让他把脸埋在枕头里，发出一声难耐的低吼。

他累得没有办法继续思考，而这正是他想要的。他的大脑忙于关注背后仍在持续的疼痛，没法想别的事情。随后，他陷入了沉睡。

第二天早上，他是被马吕斯敲门的声音吵醒的。他打开门看这马吕斯，马吕斯知道他次哦那个不让人过夜。“嘿，我刚回来。你还好吗？”

“唔。”他晚上睡觉的时候还是换成了面朝天花板的姿势，压到了背部，大腿还蹭到了床单，现在淤痕肯定非常明显，“噢，操。是的，我很好。你的约会之夜怎么样？”

马吕斯脸上的笑容扩大了几分——他的“珂赛特”笑，格朗泰尔决定这么称呼这种笑容。“超美妙。你推荐的意大利餐厅真的完美，我得说，他们的比萨棒极了。”

“是吧？”格朗泰尔坏笑起来，稍微清醒了一点，“你还点了点别的什么？”

“珂赛特要了海鲜拼盘。”他做了个鬼脸，格朗泰尔笑了起来。

“再次为虾先生感到抱歉？”

“它们看起来太像活着的了。”马吕斯叹了一口气，“不管怎么说，我做了咖啡——你想要一点吗？”

“是的，谢谢。”没了马吕斯他要怎么办？最开始他搬进来的时候还挺担心的，寄希望于马吕斯不会注意到有时候他在普通衬衫下面穿着的特殊制度，将道具偷偷藏起来，这样马吕斯既看不到，也不会提任何让人尴尬的问题。这些徒劳的尝试在马吕斯带着疑惑询问他为什么对打破销售记录的《五十度灰》无动于衷的时候显得更加苍白——

“你不应该更加不开心一点吗？”马吕斯皱着眉问他，“我是说，我以为真的在做这些事的人尤其不欣赏这本书描述它们的方式。”

格朗泰尔差点被咖啡呛死。显然，他没自己想象得那么隐蔽。

不过马吕斯知道了是一件好事。不管他是出于偶然还是特别了解过这件事请，他总在格朗泰尔被鞭打过后的日子里出现得更加频繁，在家工作的时间更多，不过他还是倾向于认为格朗泰尔需要他的时候，他应该出现在客厅里。

大部分的时候，这些关心不是必须的，但它们从未在让格朗泰尔微笑起来这件事情上有过败绩。他实在不希望有一天马吕斯得搬出去和珂赛特一起住，他肯定找不到能跟马吕斯比的室友，有他一半正派的都找不到。

然而今天他确实有点摇摇欲坠。洗过澡后，他换上了最柔软的衬衣，缩在沙发里看书。大部分时候，这都是他最能读进书的一天，他的大脑可以充分集中于一件事情之上，保持高度而长时间的集中。马吕斯坐在他惯常的位置上，仅靠着水壶，在电脑上打字，旁边摊开着一本字典。朝阳升起，在地板上留下一道晨光，而格朗泰尔在光更明亮之前重新睡着了。

晚上，他在浴室里检查着自己的背部。隔着长裤的鞭打没有在他的腿上留下任何淤痕，但他的背部上确实有不少出色的淤痕。显然，安灼拉已经发现了他对肩膀上疼痛的痴迷，那里的淤痕正在慢慢变成深蓝色，交错着浅黄色和绿色的淤痕，在格朗泰尔偏深的肤色上几乎不可见。这一刻，被支配的战栗使他如遭电击。

他长久地凝视着镜子里的画面，沉浸在他的标记之中，他的颤抖，他跪在安灼拉面前，呻吟，渴求着更多。这一切都历历在目。这是安灼拉赐予他的。

他再度颤抖了起来，突然觉得很冷，下巴在想到安灼拉的时候战栗了起来——正常的安灼拉，不是不正常的那个，那个他在俱乐部里遇到的新版安灼拉。安灼拉穿着他平常穿的牛仔裤或者深色休闲裤，衬衫和暗红色的马甲。安灼拉的手指握着他参加会议时候惯常用的陶瓷保温杯。安灼拉听朋友们品评时政时候小小的笑意，他沉稳的声线，加入谈话时候的坚定和从未有过的犹豫。

这样的安灼拉，走进格朗泰尔的卧室，他的手如此温暖，掐住格朗泰尔的喉咙。安灼拉看着格朗泰尔跪在他面前，他让格朗泰尔差点忘记呼吸，让他觉得自己是如此绝望。

格朗泰尔的下巴再度战栗，他陡然跪在地上，瞬间无法承受自己在镜子里的投影。下一次见面的时候，安灼拉会做什么呢？他会说什么吗？他会不会冲他意味深长地笑，递给他一个了如指掌的眼神，让视线划过格朗泰尔身上，跟他开关于能否坐下的玩笑？

他不会的，这是安灼拉，而安灼拉不会这么做。他就是知道。他知道格朗泰尔在最可悲、最恶心的时候看起来是什么样的。他知道这一切，而他没法逆转这一切。

格朗泰尔捂住脸，咽下了一声抽噎，胸膛颤抖着。他能怎么办？

大概过了十分钟后，他调整好自己，重新上床睡觉，感觉自己又冷又悲惨，羞耻爬满了全身。明天晚上就是例会，他实在没法想象自己出席的样子。他可以找个理由请假，随便编一个，但他不想这么做。他实在是对这种能与朋友们相互陪伴，谈天论地的生活上瘾，而且他总是在期待能沐浴在安灼拉的温暖之下，无论他们之间的距离有多远。

在陷入沉睡之前，他最后的想法是绝望。如果他和安灼拉做过的事情要夺去他那点从安灼拉身上偷来的温度，那他就算是完了。他愿意付出一切代价，就为了每周这一晚他生命中最高光的时刻。如果失去这一切，他将永远堕入自我厌恶和自我羞辱之中。

\-----

本帖最后由 琉琉 于 2020-4-4 04:11 编辑

梗概：

格朗泰尔惯常去的俱乐部因搬迁暂时歇业，他被迫找一个替代的地方来满足自己的爱好。谁能想到他遇到的是谁呢？

大量黄暴片段，心理描写。大部分是dom！安灼拉/sub！格朗泰尔。

原作：

标题取自Mumford & Sons的歌《Below my Feet》。（抖森在里面有献唱哦！）

译者：

这是一篇BDSM文，非常正统的调教，但是不是24/7，只是部分调教场景。我自己对BDSM有特殊的偏好，但是能将这个题材写好非常难，尤其是安灼拉和格朗泰尔的这个cp，即使在现代AU还是觉得很难把握人物性格。此外，也是我自己对BDSM的理解，我更偏好在这个题材里描述两者肉体与心灵双重意义上的支配与臣服，尤其是dom/sub关系，比纯粹的sm更加需要心灵的契合。从本质上来讲，一切同人都是OOC。这篇文章的作者基本上很还原地把握了我心中的安灼拉和格朗泰尔，但是涉及到BDSM这种特殊的关系，肯定会有一些情节有脱节感。但总体而言，这篇文章还是ER中BDSM我最喜欢的一篇。

作者对于BDSM了解相对比较丰富，一些专业的器具我按照我自己的知识做了一些翻译，可能有不准确的地方，请大家海涵。作者是个英国人，我比较熟悉美式英语，所有有一些俚俗只能意译，可能不是很准确。标题的意思其实有点像，让我留着我的眼睛和我的手，从而学习这个世界，继续为自己和你战斗。我就取意思翻译了一下。这篇文章翻译既难也不难，不过文章非常非常非常长，所以可能要一段时间啦。

另外，尽管作者强调dom！安灼拉/sub！格朗泰尔，后面会有一个章节是dom！格朗泰尔/sub！安灼拉。我自己觉得剧情很水到渠成，也很好看，不过雷者慎！翻译时候会特别预警，想看原文的朋友这是作者的第七章。

翻译习惯在随缘存档，所以每次大批更新后会标红。如果大家看得不习惯可以告诉我哦～

正文：

\----  
Ch 1.

格朗泰尔不敢置信地瞪着电脑屏幕。面具21号宣布因搬迁需要至少停业三个月，而他实在没办法欣赏他们扩建的决定——一想到周末他不得不改道去别的俱乐部找人鞭打他，一股冷战沿着脊椎上涌。

“R！”马吕斯敲了敲门，探头进来，“时间到了，该走了！”

“好的，知道了。”格朗泰尔站起身，将笔记本放在床上，穿上鞋，套上夹克，跟着马吕斯出去。周一晚上总是他一周的高光时刻，他的心情在和马吕斯前往柯林斯的路上好了一点，他们马上就要在后面的房间里见到正在等待他们的朋友了。

ABC正式的聚会每两周一次，没有正式会议的周一属于非正式聚会，大家在这里碰头，聊些有的没的。这周一是正式聚会，格朗泰尔欣慰地看到若李已经在前排靠墙的位置给他留了个座位。

其他人为是否应就某件事业集资争论不休——“我拒绝再去一次环保袋购物，我很抱歉，但真的做不到。”“我们可以再在流浪动物收养中心举行一次志愿服务嘛？那个真的太棒了。”格朗泰尔缩到椅子里，视线在手机屏幕和安灼拉脸上徘徊，落在后者上的时间长的值得夸奖，但他平时不经常在会议上玩手机。谢天谢地，没人来打扰他，他得以悄无声息地检索着周末可以找点刺激的俱乐部名单。

他花了很长时间才鼓起勇气决定前往面具21号，还是因为他们举办了一个新人之夜，邀请那些想要尝试但从未涉足这一领域的人们以更优惠的价格体验一次调教。他们还有很多工作社，解释会和超级棒的晚宴。新人全部戴着蓝色的手环，人数很多，格朗泰尔感到很心安，当晚就加入了他们的会员。

他还和朋友一起去过另外两家俱乐部，但这家是他最喜欢的，也是他最熟悉的。

但他实在没有办法三个月不接受任何一次调教，他必须找个新地方。

他给几个亲近的朋友发短信询问调教的场所，互相就俱乐部突然暂停营业表示遗憾，询问他们准备前往哪里。他们的回答没有相同之处，格朗泰尔只好继续在主页上寻找可行的链接。

在此期间，他不断偷瞄着安灼拉，以此缓解自己的饥渴。

安灼拉总是穿得很讲究，但今晚的他尤其光彩夺目。比起上次格朗泰尔见到他，他重新漂染了头发，发根处的铂金色闪闪发光，和他偏深的肤色形成鲜明的对比。他惯常穿着的深红色马甲敞开着，视线集中在古费拉克和弗以伊脸上，争论着什么话题。他几乎不笑，但格朗泰尔能从他的肢体语言中读出他的喜悦。他放松地靠在椅子里，一只手撑在大腿上，另一只手搭在椅背上。

格朗泰尔转回视线，假装只是在四处打量，而并非一直注目于同一张脸。

珂赛特坐在他身边，和若李、博须埃聊着八卦，米切什塔和巴阿雷、赛琳聊着科学话题，公白飞和路易斯越过热安的肩膀看着他的手机，李斯、马歇尔和亨利试图就不知道什么事情说服古费拉克。剩下的人格朗泰尔不是很熟，大多三三两两聚在一起聊天（现在，酒店后面的房间已经快装不下这么多人了，而转移去某个更大的、甚至永久性的独立空间成为急不可待的议题，至少一个月前就有人提出来）。

安灼拉独自坐着，精致的嘴唇上带着一点淡淡的笑容。格朗泰尔放任自己的视线在他脸上停留了一小段时间，在安灼拉发现之前收回了目光。他小心谨慎，避免被抓个现行，为他对安灼拉的痴迷感到羞耻。换了任何一个人，他好几年前就该表白了，至少也得试一试和安灼拉调情才甘心，哪怕为此要面对安灼拉朋友们的质问。但这是安灼拉，他身上的某些东西使他如鲠在喉，深深意识到自己的荒谬和无能。

以后再说吧。现在安灼拉只是偶尔对着他皱眉，高傲地表达对他的同情，总比拒绝和驱逐好，他还有机会，还可以以此为由偷偷开心。他将无谓的幻想紧紧锁在脑海里，从不做任何越界之举，确保自己在ABC的小环境外还有另一种独立的生活。在他的另一种生活里，他从未期待过有人陪伴。

说到这个，他必须得选一个俱乐部。要么选一个，要么试试在网上约，而只是这个想法已经使得他胆战心惊。再也不会了。哪怕他被迫得接受自己抽打自己的命运（说真的体验不怎么样），他也不会再在网上约了。

他和马吕斯一起离开，在地铁上靠在彼此身上。格朗泰尔心底现在大概有了几个备选项，但他知道自己会选哪个——勒格朗德，最像面具21号的那个，比面具21号规模更大，或许更时髦些。

周六的时候，格朗泰尔发现自己站在俱乐部外面排队，在人群中仍然深陷暴露的恐惧，即使身边的人穿得比他夸张的多。勒格朗德的着装要求比面具21号更严格，即使他现在穿着一条皮裤，一件镶嵌式束缚衣，戴着一顶海军帽，他也只算是勉强达标。下次他可能得翻出点更加古老的装备了，那些他很多年没有启用过的类型，现在又过了青春期，他甚至可能塞不进那些衣服里。

在将随身物品锁在更衣室里的时候，他不断提醒自己，第一次去面具21号的经历也很吓人。他太神经过敏了，这是个他不熟悉的环境，他还不了解这里的规则。他之前也来过这里几次，但至少有一年没来过了。

勒格朗德比面具21号规模大多了，不止一层有表演，其中一场已经开始，凭票入场，所以格朗泰尔直接下楼前往舞会厅找酒吧。他已经喝了几杯酒，但仍然觉得自己亟需更多酒精。他应该找个熟人陪自己一起来的。舞会厅全是人，穿得比他更专业，脸上的神情比他更享受。

他的束缚衣下面已经湿透了，皮肤一阵战栗，和酒精无关。如果十分钟后还没有人来和他搭讪，他决定，他就去找个愿意去他家里调教他的dom（house dom，俱乐部自有dom），看看对方是否愿意接受他，或者告诉他该做点什么。

头顶上的灯在蓝色和紫色之间闪烁，贝斯的音乐震耳欲聋，在他的骨缝间游走，诱惑着他加入舞池中的人群，在黑暗中碰碰运气。在他对面，一名女士正和一位戴着口枷的男士跳着舞，手里紧紧拉着对方项圈上的皮带，以此引导他的动作，迫使他仰头露出脖颈以舔着他的下巴。男人的臀部颤抖着，格朗泰尔感觉自己也有点绷劲，而女人大笑出声，捏着男人的乳头作为惩罚。

操他妈的等待。

他一口气喝完剩下的酒，将玻璃杯留在吧台，上楼走回包厢。他知道面具21号所有的house dom，但是这里大多数是陌生人，他犹豫了一会儿，接近其中一位在网站上印着照片的女人。再怎么说，事先调查情有可原。菲尼克斯夫人穿着一件肩头有流苏的紫色胶衣，一对非常非常尖的靴子，两颊和眼睛闪闪发光。

“您好？”

“唔，您好。”她的微笑半是掠夺半是善意，像是决定着是否要进攻的捕食者，“可以为您做点什么呢？”

踩在我身上，格朗泰尔差点脱口而出，这靴子看起来就痛。“告诉我我应该去哪里？”他希望自己的笑容还算正经，“我很久没来了，希望今晚能够被彻底掌控。也许你会知道哪些常客对此也有相同的兴趣？”也希望她没看出来他为这几句话准备了多久。

“我可以吗？”她询问道，举起手触摸他的脸颊。他点了点头，她长长的指甲一路沿着皮肤落在下巴上，拇指摸索着他的嘴唇，“你有什么偏好呢，我亲爱的？”

他吞咽了一下才挤出几句话：“我……啊，你的意思是，调教，还是dom？”

“让我们从调教开始，这能排除不少干扰项。”她的手继续下滑，在他的脖颈上挑逗般收紧——他不喜欢被女人压制呼吸的感觉——最后停在他的肩上，轻轻摁压着他的肌肉。

他深吸了一口气，重新找回自己：“束缚，大部分情况下。粗暴的对待，疼痛是好事。我不拒绝出色的鞭打，也不拒绝崇拜或者……羞辱，但如果我不了解那个人，这就有点麻烦了。“

“哦，你真是让人喜出望外。”她用低沉的喉音说道，“那什么样的dom呢，甜心？性别爱好？”

他摇了摇头。“大部分时候都是男性，”他补充道，“有经验的比较好。”

“我这里正好有一个，我想他今晚暂时没有伴侣，如果他想找一个的话。跟我来，小宠物。”她抓着他的手，而他任由她引导自己走出包厢，走到栏杆后的一排桌子旁。他大部分时候倾向于男性，因为他喜欢在肉体上被完全支配的快感，但如果菲尼克斯夫人提出的话，他会跪下来亲吻她的靴子。有些人是生来的支配者。

“安灼拉！”她突然叫出声，格朗泰尔心跳差点骤停。这不可能，绝对不可能……他过了一会儿才反应过来，菲尼克斯夫人将他带到了一张坐着三个人的小桌子面前，“这个男孩儿在寻找某位能够完全支配他的人，”菲尼克斯夫人说道，“你觉得呢，亲爱的？”

上帝啊。格朗泰尔看清了那几个人，差点跪在地上。一名女士，两名男士，其中一位毫无疑问绝对是安灼拉，一身红色，领口处有几条花边，眼周带着妆，锁骨上戴着一条链子。上帝啊。他站起来的时候，格朗泰尔差点停止呼吸——安灼拉穿着一条黑色的PVC紧身裤，靴子有点根。他那新漂过的头发在灯光下熠熠生辉，神情在格朗泰尔注目时候陡然严肃，一眨不眨地盯着他，似乎等着他解释。

操。他的心跳比音乐的声音还壮观，甚至没注意到菲尼克斯夫人松开了他的手。安灼拉抓着他的手肘的时候，一阵电流般的冲击在他体内游走，他无法不跟随着安灼拉走向楼梯最上方的一处空间，楼下的音乐在这里听得不是那么清楚，但他仍然满脑空白。安灼拉在这儿，触碰着他，安灼拉……在这里……操，他没法继续思考了。

“你在这里干什么？”安灼拉一停下来马上低声嘶吼着，捏着格朗泰尔的手肘，然后放开，在格朗泰尔张大嘴巴的时候皱起了眉头，“嗯？格朗泰尔，你在这里做什么？”

“我看起来是来做什么的？”格朗泰尔摇了摇头，深吸了一口气，尽可能鼓起勇气回答。老天爷啊，安灼拉是调教俱乐部的常客，那个他总是偷偷瞄着的安灼拉穿着一件有红色镶边的衣服，一条pvc皮裤，脸上带妆，紧紧盯着格朗泰尔，满脸怒容。以往看到他这个表情，格朗泰尔总是溜之大吉。所以古费拉克和公白飞知道吗？任何人对此有一丝半毫的了解吗？

他没法克制自己的视线，这就像多年以来积蓄的渴望一下子喷涌而出，他没法控制自己盯着安灼拉。

安灼拉扫视着他，目光如炬：“你知道我在这儿？”

“我看起来像吗？”格朗泰尔笑得有点歇斯底里，不得不伸手捂住嘴压抑下去。他感觉自己现在正处于某个平行时空，这里的安灼拉不是那圣洁的、无瑕的、自大学以来一个男朋友都没有谈过的安灼拉。“我发誓，我经常去的是面具21号，”他在终于克制住自己的情况下开口回答，“我真的从没有……我不知道你……”他对着安灼拉做了个手势，后者看起来突然有些不安。

（不安的安灼拉。格朗泰尔从没见过这样的他。）

“你跟菲尼克斯夫人说了什么？”他厉声问道，“她为什么带你来找我？”

因为命运就是这么残酷，显而易见。格朗泰尔耸了耸肩，挥了挥手。尽管俱乐部里很热，他浑身发抖，手臂上全是鸡皮疙瘩：“我不知道，她只是说你会感兴趣。”现在想想，她真是太恭维他了。像安灼拉这样的人，穿着今晚这身衣服，在俱乐部里绝对畅通无阻。格朗泰尔看起来像是那种买不起好衣服的第二梯队，也不觉得自己能承担得起第一梯队的成员。

他突然惊恐地意识到，现在他站在安灼拉面前，上半身除了皮质的束缚衣以外一无所有。太迟了，他在胸前交叉手臂，试图遮掩自己。

“你来这里是为了什么？”安灼拉眯起眼睛问道。格朗泰尔见过他更生气时候的样子，但他此刻的肢体语言更加激烈——他攥紧拳头，双脚在地上来回更换重心，手臂和肩膀紧绷。他在紧张，格朗泰尔陡然意识到。对于他们二人而言，这都是一个秘密。这让他稍微放松了一点，他至少可以告诉安灼拉事实。

“我来找一个愿意将我的脸踩在地上的人，”他抓紧自己的手肘，“就这么多。我不知道这个地方，所以——”

“你在找house dom。”安灼拉总结道，点了点头。他们紧紧盯着彼此，没有开口继续交谈。安灼拉的靴子带跟，看起来比平时还高，隔得这么近，格朗泰尔能明确察觉他们之间的身高差距。

上帝啊，安灼拉真的是调教俱乐部的常客。他就像磐石般坚毅，比钢铁还坚定，自从格朗泰尔认识他以来，他始终比大海跟深沉，比高山更威严。但安灼拉在晚上来到这里……毫无疑问他想找个sub。基督啊，他是在这里调教吗？还是把他们带回家？他会操他们吗？他会在结束的时候抚慰他们吗？

最后一个念头一下子将他打回现实，自我保护的意识终于浮上表面。“我不会告诉任何人的，”一个个单词匆匆忙忙从他嘴里蹦出来，“我发誓，我压根不记得自己见过你，你不需要担心任何事情——”

“等一下。”安灼拉在他试图离开的时候抓住了他的手臂，格朗泰尔差点甩开他。这就是症结所在，就是这一点，这是为什么他从不向认识的人寻求调教，这一切再继续就是个糟糕的主意，可能是他有生之年最糟糕的主意。但安灼拉抓得很紧，他的目光非常明确，直接对上格朗泰尔的眼睛。“你想要被支配，”他说道，“我可以为你这么做。”

格朗泰尔的膝盖颤抖了起来。

这真的不是神降下来的圣裁吗？这种根本没法做决定的选择就不应该出现在人生里，他确信有个俗语用来形容它们，但他想不起来了。他的大脑一片空白，完全没法集中注意力思考现在的情况。一方面，臣服于安灼拉，被他完全支配，听起来像是他最狂野的白日梦突然成真；另一方面，在安灼拉面前暴露自己又像是最黑暗的噩梦降临。见鬼了，说得好像他现在还不够丢脸一样。

“菲尼克斯夫人带你来是有理由的，”安灼拉正在上下打量他，格朗泰尔的胃收紧了，“你想要吗？”

格朗泰尔咬紧舌尖，从安灼拉手里抽出自己的手臂，在安灼拉的目光逐渐暗淡并准备离开时心头陡然涌上一阵恐惧。“等等！”他确实很渴望，太过于渴望得近乎于癫狂，但当安灼拉的目光重新与他相对时候他的恐惧又消失得无影无踪，“我很抱歉，我不……我没想到会在这里遇见你，或者是任何我认识的人。”这差不多像是和明星面对面。安灼拉根本不是那种看起来会出现在这里的人——他出现在这里，就像是明星从电影屏幕里走了出来。但此刻的他这么鲜活，令人窒息的生动。

安灼拉的表情难以捉摸：差不多没有任何表情，只在唇边留有一点紧绷，眼神完全令人读不懂。过了许久，安灼拉叹了一口气：“你想喝点酒吗？”格朗泰尔如释重负。恐惧在几秒后重新席卷而来，如同海啸般将他吞没其中。

“楼下？”安灼拉摇了摇头，对着包厢另一边点了点头。“那边有个小酒吧。”真的很小，差不多难以直接找到，但确实在那里。格朗泰尔走向安灼拉的时候就没看到这个吧台。安灼拉点了一杯朗姆可乐，格朗泰尔摇了一杯伏特加配柠檬汁。他的脑海里天人交战，一个声音说，如果他人生中要评选最需要酒精的时刻，这必须是其中之一，另一个告诉他，他已经喝了不少了，而且他肯定不想让安灼拉看着他烂醉如泥。

安灼拉检查了一下手机，然后将格朗泰尔带回刚才坐着的桌子，现在那里空无一人。“你的朋友们呢”格朗泰尔问道。他可以假装这一切再正常不过，假装他们没有穿着特别的衣服，没有在人潮涌涌的俱乐部里和彼此交谈。

“去跳舞了。”安灼拉坐下来，注视着格朗泰尔找了个位置。安灼拉此前曾经注视着他做任何事情吗？格朗泰尔完全不记得了。“你这么做多久了？”

格朗泰尔咽了一口酒，试着在安灼拉坐在他旁边的情况下转头看他，清晰地感觉到对方身上的暖意近在咫尺。他们之前有这么靠近过吗？他回答道：“你是说，总体而言，还是俱乐部？”

“都有。”

“这是什么，面试吗？”天地良心，他还能讽刺得出声。他跟安灼拉之前也是这么说话吗？单独的时候应该没有这么说过。

“只是聊天。我从未想过会在这里见到你。”

“为什么不呢？格朗泰尔问道，试着忽略他的慌乱。神奇的事，安灼拉似乎真的在认真考虑这个问题，低头喝了一口酒。

“我想我只是从未考虑过这个问题，”安灼拉的目光重新回到他身上，“对不起，我是不是太越界了？”格朗泰尔摇了摇头，安灼拉的嘴角上扬了一点。格朗泰尔再度抿了一口酒，终于挪开了视线，“你这么做多久了？”

格朗泰尔咬紧下嘴唇，思考了一会儿。向安灼拉坦白不是他曾经考虑过的事情，甚至他也没这个机会，但现在他们在这里，上帝才知道他下一次获得这种机会要等到什么时候。他再喝了一口酒勉励自己：“总体而言，一直如此。到俱乐部的话，自从……我不知道，自从我到巴黎吧，那就是十九岁以来，应该是。你呢？”

“总体而言，二十岁。一年后来的俱乐部。你是个sub？”

“Switch。但我……我今晚是来寻找支配的。”他的脊椎一阵战栗，“你总是选择支配他人吗？”

“大部分时候是的。”安灼拉没有移开视线，格朗泰尔的呼吸急促起来，感到安灼拉目光落在他脸上时候带着惊人的热度。他甚至不敢动，不敢在安灼拉如此仔细地观察着他的时候移动分毫。他的欲望这么明显吗？看起来是这样的，他就差在脸上写着，让全世界都知道他的渴望了。但如果他的渴望着么明显，那他的恐惧恐怕也同样难逃安灼拉的视线。

他最神圣的爱欲将栖身于他……

安灼拉举杯，轻轻碰着嘴唇，格朗泰尔看着他的喉结耸动，放纵自己的思绪萦绕其上。如果他真的向安灼拉完全臣服，会发生什么呢？他能得到菲尼克斯夫人的推荐，肯定很有经验，所以他会做什么呢？他会用绳索将格朗泰尔绑起来吗？他会用眼罩吗？他会鞭打他吗？“

格朗泰尔战栗起来，仅仅是安灼拉的注意力正集中在他身上的欲念已经差不多将他彻底压垮。这一切几乎难以置信；他要么恐惧得完全无法接受，要么沉沦至从未有过的状态，将全身心交给安灼拉，恐怕除安灼拉以外也再无他人。但如果安灼拉还愿意继续下去呢？他甚至不知道自己能不能拒绝。毕竟，他以后可不一定会再有这种机会了。

“你喜欢什么样的调教？”安灼拉提问的口气像是一场专业的谈判。

格朗泰尔耸了耸肩，试着放松：“你呢？”

“我先提问的。”

“我后提问的，但有什么关系吗？”安灼拉看起来有点恼火，格朗泰尔的胸前涌起一阵焦虑——他是不是太越界了？“鞭打，”他最终回答道，“我今晚正是为此而来的。”

“你喜欢疼痛？”

“大部分时候，是的。这不好，但是……很有效。”他再度举杯，强迫自己喝慢点，“其他的也可以，很明显吧。”

“像是？”

操他妈的。“暴力，口枷，捆绑。我体验过几次电击，但必须真的在兴致上才能进入状态。“

“语言凌辱？”安灼拉提问的平淡像是他不过只是在询问格朗泰尔喜欢什么颜色。操他妈的，这太性感了。格朗泰尔点点头。“标记？”“最好不要可见的，但如果衣服能遮住，我可以接受。不要见血。”

“水刑？”

“唔，跟电击差不多，必须在状态。”他现在肯定脸红了，脸颊很热，束缚衣完全被汗水浸透，“现在到你了，告诉我吧。”

“我喜欢窒息、鞭打、笞责和凌辱。”安灼拉抬起下巴，“我喜欢让人们哭出声。”

格朗泰尔两口喝干了剩下的酒。他的胃在灼烧，但头很晕。他从未在调教里哭出声，在安灼拉面前……这个想法让他不知道怎么形容，不确定太过性感还是太过吓人。也许都有一点吧，他的杯子重重砸在桌面上。

“太超过了？”安灼拉的嘴角翘了起来，格朗泰尔迅速摇了摇头。

“菲尼克斯夫人真的很懂什么样的人更相配。”

“如果你这么觉得，为什么不继续呢？”安灼拉靠了过来，膝盖抵着格朗泰尔的大腿，“你希望被我支配吗？”太渴望了，这差不多是他一生的夙愿。格朗泰尔低头看着他们的膝盖，手放在桌上。“别在这里。”他的声音几乎被音乐淹没，“去你家可以吗？”安灼拉摇了摇头：“公白飞今晚在，你那儿呢？”格朗泰尔犹豫了一下，抽出手机确认：“让我确认一下。”马吕斯的时间表他根本记不住，所以他在格朗泰尔的日程表里输入了自己的行程安排。但他知道今晚是马吕斯的约会之夜——马吕斯在他需要的时候总是空出公寓作为他的备选计划。

这是他最后叫停的机会了，他应该遵从理智，果断选择忘记这一切，放弃这些他不能掌控的事物。在调教俱乐部里和安灼拉说话正是其中之一。带他回家，跪在他脚下，这又是另一件事情了。

“为什么你会同意？”他询问道，视线从手机上抬起。

安灼拉对上他的视线，耸了耸肩：“我很好奇，而且我们很配——你今晚寻找支配者，我想要支配某人。为什么不是彼此呢？”

“因为我们互相认识？”安灼拉还没搞懂这点吗？“或者，你知道的。”他迅速修正，“还挺熟。”

“我没准备告诉任何人。”哇，好吧，这肯定是他们共同的秘密了，但格朗泰尔还是被这个念头刺痛了一下。这很不理智，毕竟格朗泰尔也希望这件事情能保密，“你呢？”

格朗泰尔摇了摇头，安灼拉挑起下巴：“那很好，我很愿意。决定权在你手里。”

他的脑海再度一片空白，紧张感充斥全身。“等等。”他闭上眼睛，换了个姿势，不再和安灼拉有直接的肢体接触，但又能将对方尽收眼底。他能做到的，他至少可以表现得专业。安灼拉不是他第一个dom，他只需要假装安灼拉也是其中之一即可。“你有什么打算？”

“你想要被鞭打。如果你有道具，我可以用它们完成这一点。”上帝，他听起来和平时没什么不同。

格朗泰尔有一条挺不错的散鞭，一条桨鞭和一把皮拍，在意识追上自己之前，他已经点了点头：“除此以外呢？我是说，你今晚有什么想要的吗？”

安灼拉盯着自己的酒：“伤害某人，也许还可以操他，但我们不必非要做这个，如果你不想的话。但凡并非出于你的意愿，我不强求性。”

天父在上，仁慈的主。他真的受不了这个，他确信安灼拉觉得他在拒绝，他不想拒绝，但他也不想同意。他想和安灼拉做爱吗？废话——这差不多是他这几年最热辣的幻想了。但他现在还无法承受这个，没法让美梦堕落为现实的难堪。这是现实，他们既不可能转头就忘，也不可能撤销操作。

这不过是肉体接触，他强迫自己使用理智说服自己。他确实很享受鞭打以后的性爱，将疼痛推到更高的边缘，让他的臣服更为彻底，他总是喜欢这个。如果是其他人，他肯定马上就点头同意了。

安灼拉也只是一个人，真的。格朗泰尔对他的欲念并不会改变这一点。“可以的，”他缓缓回答，“只要鞭打在先。”安灼拉点了点头，格朗泰尔迅速补充了一句，“我不是那种能哭出声的人，所以别抱太大希望。”安灼拉轻哼了一声。

“我不会的，别担心。你有什么限制吗？”

“今晚的话……”操，这太难了，之前从来没这么难过。但现在，这是和安灼拉，和某位他在调教之外认识的人。他吞咽着，“别下手太重。如果开始以后我祈求更多，可以，但别上重火力。你……你提到语言凌辱？”

“你不喜欢？”

“今晚不要。”他太了解自己了，知道哪些陷阱必须避开，“不要口塞，不要眼罩，如果你挠我痒痒，我肯定会踹你的。“

出乎意料的事，安灼拉报之以一阵大笑：“很好，简单易懂。事后呢，你希望我抚慰你吗？”

哦耶稣基督，所以安灼拉确实会在事后照顾他的sub。当然，安灼拉这种本真理想主义者，肯定会在事后照顾他的sub。“我不需要，如果说我真的需要什么的的话，”格朗泰尔还是开口回答，反正他也不奢望能拥抱安灼拉，肌肤相亲。人类不能拥抱太阳，那会让他们彻骨焚烧，“给我拿点喝的，也许在我特别不稳定的时候给我点吃的。提醒我要记得睡前刷牙，走的时候记得锁门。”他做得到的。

安灼拉挑起一侧眉毛，但没有评论：“好的。所以，你家方便吗？”

这就是不归点了，再也无路可退了。格朗泰尔的拇指在手机屏幕上蜷缩，但只是点点头，将手机重新放回口袋里：“是的，马吕斯明天才会回来。”

安灼拉也点了点头，喝完他面前剩下的酒，玻璃杯磕在桌上发出一声清脆的响声。“那我们走吧？除非你还想跳舞。”

格朗泰尔摇摇头站起来：“我没问题。”

离开俱乐部的时候，他们没有碰对方，格朗泰尔叫了辆出租车。他们在等车和乘车的时候大致讨论了一下调教的大纲，压低声音以防司机听到。一到家，一锁上门，准备好道具，他们就开始。他们都接受用标准的交通指示灯作为安全词。安灼拉会将他的手铐起来，让他趴在床上，鞭打他，但不会脱他的衣服。除非格朗泰尔同意，不会有性的部分。安灼拉不喜欢超出计划的讨论空间，不喜欢格朗泰尔不能完全被他掌控的感觉，但格朗泰尔说服了他。

安灼拉会用桨鞭和散鞭，鞭打他的背部、臀部和大腿。他们交谈的全过程中，格朗泰尔不得不将一只手挪出他们的视线，活动着手指，指甲掐着掌心，手掌用力挤压出租车座位的边缘以转移注意力，唯有如此他才能稍微缓解自己的紧张，假装这一切都再正常不过。

他还是渴望被鞭打，现在这种渴望更加剧烈了，比他前往俱乐部前还要炽热，但他没法想象安灼拉对他做这些事情的场景。

除了，他当然可以了。毫无疑问安灼拉是个dom。他的一生都是天生的领袖，不管是卧室还是地牢都不例外。格朗泰尔想象过很多次，安灼拉鞭打他，冷静或狂怒，温柔又残酷。想象和事实交织着，推着格朗泰尔一步步走向高潮，他甚至没法为此感觉到羞愧。他还能怎么办，在手淫的时候不想着安灼拉吗？

但这是真的，这是事实。这怎么可能是真的？跪在安灼拉面前让他鞭打自己？他还能再直视安灼拉的眼睛呢？这会不会彻底改变他们之间的一切？

他再度告诉自己，从做决定的那一刻开始，事情已经彻底一发不可收拾。他们已经走到这一步，再也没法回头。格朗泰尔坚持付了车费，毕竟安灼拉付了酒钱，引着安灼拉走进公寓。他和马吕斯住在三楼，从房间里可以眺望街景。令他自己都感到惊讶的是，在一个半小时的交谈后，他甚至敢反驳安灼拉付车费的提议。他可能比自己想象的适应性更强。此时此刻，他只能祈祷这是真的。

他和马吕斯的公寓不大，也不怎么干净，但安灼拉看起来并没有注意这一点，只是安静地等着他把他带到卧室。格朗泰尔确保自己锁了门，扣上防盗链，将外套扔在沙发上。现在提议喝点酒听起来像无意义的拖延，所以他直接走向了自己的卧室，打开罩灯，试着忽略安灼拉正站在他卧室里，站在他的私人领域里这一事实。

他的卧室也不大，但衣橱是步入式的，嵌在墙里，所以活动空间还算客观，上面还架了一根晾衣杆用来挂衣服。他需要踮起脚才能够到最高处，但这省了不少空间，所以还算可行。剩下的家具只有一张双人床，床底带着收纳用的抽屉。

安灼拉关上了身后的门：“道具？”

格朗泰尔点了点头，俯身从衣橱最下面的抽屉里拿出他的散鞭和桨鞭。安灼拉伸出手，于是格朗泰尔将它们递给他，开始解开身上的束缚衣。酒精加剧着他的紧张感——如果他还清醒的话，他肯定不会同意的，他非常确定。但他们此时此刻正在这里，在他的卧室里，安灼拉穿着这样性感的装扮，甩动着散鞭测试它的性能。在明亮的灯光下，他脸上的眼影更明显了一点，眼周的线条发着光，眼眸比以往更加深邃。

格朗泰尔吞咽了一下，转过身，俯身拿出手铐。它们在他手里发出清脆的碰撞声，安灼拉听到声音抬起头寻找声源。他伸出另一只手，无声地向格朗泰尔索要这手铐，而格朗泰尔只犹豫了一小会儿就妥协了。安灼拉现在处于完全支配的状态，格朗泰尔唯一需要做的事情只有毫不犹豫的服从。

“安全词？”安灼拉提问。

“红色代马上停下，黄色代表暂停，绿色代表通行。”格朗泰尔重复道。

“没有明确的安全词？”

“唔，必要关头会拍手，你会注意到的。”

“我会确认的。”安灼拉将散鞭放在床尾，在手臂上测试桨鞭的力度，“跪在床前，现在。”

格朗泰尔依照要求跪在床前，在他脊髓里窜流的战栗并不陌生——在调教的最开始，他总是会有点恐惧——但它们从未如此强烈。他并不害怕安灼拉无视他的请求，或者挑战他的极限，但这一切都太过超乎想象。他的思维还未能追上现实。面前的深蓝色的床单显得这么柔软，他的脸贴在上面，如此熟悉的触觉终于让他好受了一点，他继续俯下身，让赤裸的胸部也与床单接触。他的大腿抵着床架，但床垫在臀部以下，放松的姿势让他觉得自己前所未有的敞开着，所以他绷紧全身肌肉，尽可能保持不动。

“很好。”他身边的床垫下陷了一点，格朗泰尔扭过头，从手臂下方偷偷打量着安灼拉，安灼拉的大腿就在他的手肘旁边。但在他来得及挪开一点的时候，安灼拉已经握住了他其中一只手腕，将手铐扣在其上，轻微的撞击声让他更紧张了，而安灼拉用指尖勾着手铐，测试调整着手铐的松紧度。

在另一只手腕也被铐起来的时候，格朗泰尔闭上了眼睛，试着集中注意力于他目前所处的姿势，而不是他此刻陷入的无助。在一般情况下，这种方法很有有。他的手铐是便宜货，安灼拉显然不是很赞同，但高档货贵得离谱，况且，格朗泰尔现在已经习惯了便宜金属在他手上留下来的淤青和疼痛。

他今晚会留下淤青吗？下一次聚会大概是……两、三天之后，他记不得了，反正到那时候淤青肯定没有办法消退。他真的能做到在安灼拉在前面演讲，完全无视他的时候，坐在柯林斯的角落里遮掩手腕上的淤青吗？安灼拉现在看起来怎么样？他们现在看起来怎么样？格朗泰尔正跪在安灼拉面前，手腕被铐起来，哀求安灼拉鞭打他。

他接下来的日子要怎么办，在被安灼拉凌辱之后？说得好像他在安灼拉眼里还没低微到尘埃里似的。

“颜色。”安灼拉的声音锐利，将他重新拉回现实。格朗泰尔为此咬紧下嘴唇，尽可能阻止自己的战栗。

“绿色。”

“很好。”皮质桨鞭的鞭头在他的肩头轻点，顺着脊椎划下一条直线，让他忍不住颤抖起来。“你身上有束缚衣的勒痕。”安灼拉的声音温柔了起来，格朗泰尔不确定是否被允许回答，因此保持沉默一言不发。安灼拉轻哼了一声，用桨鞭点了点他另一边的肩膀，在他背上滑落另一条直线，“你一般需要多少热身？”

啊，实用主义者。他也可以实用为上——他可以表现得很专业。他能做到的，尽管他的心已经蹦到了喉咙里，呼吸在被单上颤抖。格朗泰尔清了清嗓子：“桨……桨鞭不需要很多。最好是抽在背上，两边不行。”

“你觉得这样算猛吗？”桨鞭啪地一声抽在他的背上，平直的鞭打迫使格朗泰尔的呼吸急促了起来。这是真的，真的在发生，安灼拉真的在对他这么做。但这根本算不上痛，他摇了摇头，动作不太流畅。

“更——更用力一点。”

桨鞭落在与刚才相同的位置，力度加了一倍。这一次，疼痛在他身上留下了印记，格朗泰尔点了点头，转过脸，如此以来安灼拉就完全无法看到他的表情。“这很好。”他紧闭双眼，绞紧手指，以免自己忍不住握拳，“从这里开始慢慢加力？”

桨鞭落下一次，一次，再一次，三条工整的直线划过他的背部。角度并不是很对，鞭痕漏掉了他脊柱的凹陷处，疼痛在他两侧背部上并不均衡。但格朗泰尔仍然将脸深深埋在被单上，张大了嘴巴，在桨鞭落下时候咽回一声呻吟，皮鞭在他的肩膀上划过，一下，两下，三下，落在同一个位置。然后安灼拉暂停，重新开始用力鞭打他的背部和大腿。

“你需要放松。均匀呼吸。”

他以为格朗泰尔是新手。格朗泰尔迅速地换了几口气，将自己更深地埋在床垫里，缓缓放松大腿肌肉。他能做到的，尽管这次调教使他前所未有地觉得自己正以最糟糕的方式被暴露在外，但他能做到的。安灼拉轻哼着，勉强算是认同了他的反应，桨鞭再一次落在他的背部中间，这一鞭迫使格朗泰尔猛地僵硬了起来。“放松。”安灼拉的声音很严厉，上帝保佑格朗泰尔，他真的在尽最大努力尝试了。

桨鞭再一次落下，格朗泰尔颤抖了起来，将额头抵在床垫上，手指紧紧搅在一起，指关节隐隐作痛。下一次鞭打的力道特别大，他无法克制自己的痉挛，膝盖在地毯上打滑。“等等，”他的呼吸急促——他的声音太轻了，随即迅速地补充道，“黄色，等一下。我只是需要……操，操。”他绞紧手指，将它们放在头上，“操。”

安灼拉没有回答，他的存在在格朗泰尔的左侧如此鲜明得无法被忽视。“我做不到，”他呢喃着，强迫自己站起来，手仍然被铐在身前，“抱歉，我真的，我真的做不到。”

“问题在哪里呢？”安灼拉声音里的尖锐完全消失不见了，他听起来很严肃，但格朗泰尔没法抬头去看他的表情，失败的耻辱感在他的胃里扭动，羞耻扭曲着他的胸腔。

“是你。”操，这他妈就是错的。“对不起，不是说，你是特别的，我只是说……我……”深呼吸。在手铐之下，他用一只手的大拇指摩擦着另一只手腕，眼睛望着地板，“我没法停下来，我一直在想。”他强迫自己说出口，“我一直在想。我不跟任何在真实生活中认识的人做这件事是有理由的。”在任何人面前完全服从可能很困难，但是在安灼拉面前？在安灼拉面前贬低自己，完全打开自己，向安灼拉展示自己的卑微和尴尬……他想要躲起来，他想要假装这些事情从未发生过，他已经足够厌恶自己了。

“这就是真实的生活。”安灼拉跨到他面前，在一步之遥的地方停下。格朗泰尔没有抬头，只是紧紧盯着安灼拉的左手，他的左手仍然握着桨鞭。“你觉得呢？我们继续，还是你希望我离开？”

他不得不逼着自己咽下一声本能的反对，举起仍然被铐着的双手，将脸埋在手里，指关节抵着眼睛。“我不知道，”他挤出一句回答，为自己的混乱和搞砸了这一切痛恨着自己，“我很抱歉，我不知道，我希望……我不知道，我只是需要……上帝，操，我很抱歉。”他摇着头，在手心里挣扎着吐出一声让他自己都无法忍受的呻吟。他现在最需要的，毫无疑问，是被鞭打，强迫从他那一团糟的思维里抽身出来，但他没法想象自己向安灼拉哀求这个。即便是一个穿着红色镶边夹克、化着妆的安灼拉仍然是最圣洁的，完全不容许被任何如他这般的肮脏思绪玷污，仍然神圣得他不配去恳求。“我很抱歉。”他的膝盖颤抖着，欲望叫嚣着驱使他扑到安灼拉脚边，祈求着他的原谅，而他差一点就遵从这种本能了。

“格朗泰尔。”安灼拉另一只空着的右手顺着他的手臂游走，然后抓住了他的肩膀。惊异让格朗泰尔完全动弹不得，眼睛牢牢锁定在安灼拉的靴子之上。“格朗泰尔，”他再度开口，声音很平静，“你相信我吗？”

格朗泰尔不得不咬紧下嘴唇，一声迫不及待的肯定已经在喉咙里喷薄欲出。他毫无疑问、不容置疑地相信着安灼拉。他从未怀疑过他，即使在他知道关于他的一切之前。这是安灼拉对他的主宰权——他只需要要求，而格朗泰尔一定会服从。他只是从未要求过而已。

但他现在提出了这个要求。

格朗泰尔的眼睛疯狂眨动，然后终于点了点头。“是的。”他轻声说道，宛如耳语。

在他裸露的肌肤之上，安灼拉的手温暖而干燥，过了一会儿，那只手轻柔地下滑，缓慢但坚定。格朗泰尔的胃里如有火焰在燃烧，安灼拉分开手指，在格朗泰尔的颈部停下，分开手指牢牢地压住了他的喉咙。他的拇指和中指完美地卡在格朗泰尔下巴下的骨头里，迫使他抬起头，而他的手掌则紧紧抵着他的气管。

这并不舒服，压力漫长而持续，同时又很坚定，格朗泰尔在安灼拉仅仅用拇指和食指抵在他的下巴中间便得以迫使他不断抬头时候咽下一声尖锐的呼吸。他的眼睛现在紧盯着天花板，然后看向周围，寻找着视线能够集中稳定之处，而不是将目光落在正在他身前、正在欣赏他的无助的安灼拉身上。

“颜色。”安灼拉的声音深沉，格朗泰尔吞咽了一下。安灼拉的手正在他的喉咙之上，不知为何使得他声音的深度再加深了几分。

“绿色。”他的回答很轻。

“你要么看着我，要么闭上眼睛。”安灼拉告诉他，没有留下任何反对的空间。格朗泰尔立刻闭上了眼，黑暗如同解脱，但随之而来的不确定让战栗顺着胳膊和脊椎游走。他渴望去取悦安灼拉，渴望被安灼拉认同。“很好。”

他上一次被压制呼吸是什么时候来着？肯定是很久之前了——他基本上拒绝窒息调教，因为脖子上的瘀痕很难遮掩，但安灼拉的力度恰到好处，强劲得足以让他感到血液涌上脸颊，在眼底充斥，但又足够温柔不会留下任何瘀痕。安灼拉保证压力足够分散，手指环绕着他的颈周。他再度吞咽了一下，感受到气管里的不适，眼睑在安灼拉调整力度的时候颤动，而安灼拉正在使每一寸手掌上的皮肤都与格朗泰尔的肌肤直接接触。

安灼拉动了起来，格朗泰尔感到他擦过自己的右肩，然后自己随即抵上了安灼拉的胸膛，对方衣服上的镶边柔软而温暖。安灼拉另一只手摁压着他的尾椎骨，有什么在他的大腿后侧轻柔地移动——是桨鞭，安灼拉肯定将桨鞭缠在了自己手腕上——格朗泰尔在安灼拉的引导下挺直了身体。他的呼吸加速，安灼拉的指关节沿着脊椎滑到肩膀，然后用力向下摁压。直到此时此刻，格朗泰尔才意识到他在安灼拉的引导下俯下了身。

“放松。”安灼拉告诉他，“集中注意力感知，而不是集中注意力思考谁给了你这一切。颜色？”

“绿色。”格朗泰尔控制着呼吸，眼睛紧闭着，手指在安灼拉的命令中绞紧。此刻，他所有的知觉来自这个男人，他无偿而慷慨地赐予他这一切，不求回报，只要求他以本能作为回礼。安灼拉的手挪到格朗泰尔的颈后，摁压着头部下方，强迫他低下头，桨鞭撞击着他的背部。这个动作强迫他贴着安灼拉另一只手，而那只手正缓慢地切断他的空气供给。他被迫张开嘴，急促地吸入空气，安灼拉的控制如此坚定，他分毫不得动弹。

“颜色？”操，他听起来离得这么近，他的嘴唇几乎离格朗泰尔的耳朵只有几英寸。

“绿色。”他喘息着，声音低微得几乎听不见。

“很好。”安灼拉保持这个姿势一会儿，调整他的力道和姿势，让压力留有一丝给格朗泰尔喘息的余地。他的控制如此精准，狡猾得近乎于美妙，而格朗泰尔可以感觉到他指尖的颤动，胸膛抵在他肩膀上的热度，桨鞭留下的鞭痕在他赤裸的背部上又冷又硬。然后，安灼拉继续，放开正在他脑后固定的手，但仍停留在颈部的手继续加力，确保格朗泰尔无法逃离：“颜色？”

格朗泰尔吞咽了好几次才终于挤出一句回答：“绿色。”

“很好。我会用桨鞭鞭打你的大腿。还是绿色吗？”

“嗯，是的。”安灼拉的手控制着他的喉咙，为了呼吸，格朗泰尔没法低头，而安灼拉的控制宛如让他双脚离地悬浮于半空之中，失去重力和感知。

桨鞭重重抽在他的腿后，一下子将他带回现实，让他落在地上，下巴猛然开始颤抖，眼睛陡然睁开。安灼拉迅速调整手部姿势，在再次鞭打他的时候，他的指尖陷入格朗泰尔的皮肤，压着他的喉结，确保在他脖颈之上的压力足以阻止他逃跑。即使隔着长裤，这一下鞭打带来的疼痛仍然非常鲜明，而安灼拉让他休息了两秒钟，然后轻轻拍打他的背部唤回他的注意力。

“我会再鞭打十八下，我希望你能为我报数——你能做到吗？”

操，他他妈的可以做到一切事情。格朗泰尔尽最大努力点了点头，确保道：“可以。”

“很好。从三开始。”桨鞭破开空气，抽到他的腿上，力道之大让他忍不住前倾身体。

“三，”他的声音接近耳语，忽略听觉以关注疼痛感本身。再一下。“四。”操，这太他妈的好了，如果安灼拉用桨鞭都能做到如此，格朗泰尔可以想象他用藤杖的模样。再一下。“五。”安灼拉的手在他的背部用力，阻止他想任何一处逃跑的倾向。再一下。“六——六。”

“呼吸。”安灼拉提醒他，倾身向格朗泰尔的方向，手臂抵着格朗泰尔的胸膛，将他拉到自己怀里，然后重新甩下一鞭。再一下。

“七。”格朗泰尔的声音沙哑。安灼拉再一次调整角度，落下一鞭——再一下——格朗泰尔在报数前不得不长长地深吸了一口气，“八。”

到第十五下的时候，他的声音支离破碎，但呼吸仍然稳定，姿势也比此前一整晚更加放松，疼痛带来的快感从大腿到咽喉弥漫。安灼拉并没有再给他任何一秒的空隙。再一下。格朗泰尔允许自己发出一声柔软的喉音。“十六。”再一下。“啊……十七。”再一下。“操，十八。”

“脏话加一下。”安灼拉说道，他的声音靠得如此之近，格朗泰尔的唇间不自觉地溢出一声惊讶。再一下。

“十九，”他终于挤出来，再一下，“啊……啊……”他必须强迫自己呼吸，强迫自己休息一下下。

“格朗泰尔？”

“二十。”他的声音很轻，安灼拉在他身边发出一声赞赏的气音，最后一鞭的力道让他战栗。“二十一。”他沙哑地数完最后一下。皮裤很紧，没有给空气留下任何一点余地，但这二十一下鞭打让他的大腿后根又酸又热，在他移动的时候摩擦着皮裤的面料。

“颜色？”安灼拉确认道，终于松开压制在格朗泰尔脖颈上的手，抬起他的脸让他看着自己。格朗泰尔闭着眼睛。现在与安灼拉对视会毁了他此前在桨鞭上取得的成就，闭着眼睛，他至少能假装安灼拉不过是随便哪个dom。

“绿色。”

“我想让你重新回到床上。”安灼拉伸出一只手臂环绕着他，引导着他转身。格朗泰尔微微睁开眼睛，在缝隙里瞄着床的方向。“这一次我会鞭打你的背部，还是绿色吗？”

“绝对是绿色。”格朗泰尔不需要指令便跪了下来，现在服从命令已经比一开始流畅自然得多了。他的大腿在灼灼燃烧，急不可待地渴望着背部也染上同样的火焰。安灼拉站在他身后，轻推着推的大腿。“两脚并拢，膝盖打开，臀部在床垫的位置——好多了。一只手抓住另一只手的手腕。”

“为什么？”格朗泰尔服从了命令，但忍不住呢喃着询问。他现在的姿势强迫他尽可能放松，将全身重量集中在胸膛，而他尽最大努力保持重心稳定，呼吸急促。站着比跪下简单多了。

“画面更美，也能让你固定住自己。你准备好了吗？”

“唔，打我。”

安灼拉轻哼了一声，格朗泰尔脸上忍不住浮现出一个淡淡的笑容，但他马上意识到这一点，并将脸埋在被单里。安灼拉被他取悦了，但这点悄无声息的喜悦只持续了不到一秒钟，在安灼拉的桨鞭落在他脊椎上的那一刻，格朗泰尔立刻重新被疼痛支配。这一鞭垂直落在脊椎之上，所以安灼拉肯定是跨立在格朗泰尔大腿两侧。“再报十九个数。”他命令道，给格朗泰尔一次深呼吸的时间，然后重新举起了桨鞭。

一下。痛感比大腿上的鞭打要弱，格朗泰尔拧住自己的手腕。“二。”他随着呼吸报数，于是鞭打继续，十八下鞭打随之而来，安灼拉不断调整角度，在他身上留下更长的鞭痕，一鞭鞭在脊椎两侧，肯定留下了V字形的鞭痕。疼痛如此鲜明，而且美妙绝伦，热度让格朗泰尔在最后几下鞭打的时候忍不住呻吟出声，甚至没来得及咬住嘴唇阻止自己。他的自控力正在背叛自己，随着每一下落在肌肤上的鞭打越逃越远。

“二十。”最后一下，他忍不住发出颤音，眼睛紧闭，身体完全松懈下来。

“颜色？”安灼拉问道，声音低沉深远。

“绿色。“格朗泰尔将脸抵在被单上，发出一声满足的长叹，“你愿意用散鞭吗？”他轻声询问，转过头让安灼拉更方便听到自己的声音。

“你希望我这么做吗？”安灼拉离开刚才的位置，走到格朗泰尔身边。格朗泰尔能看到他的腿，看到他弯下腰，指尖停留在格朗泰尔的背部，按压了一会儿。他的指甲陷入肌肤之中，在格朗泰尔再度忍不住呻吟出声的时候，他的手指下滑，在格朗泰尔背部留下落到皮带上的四道线条，格朗泰尔忍不住弓起背，抬起臀部。

“求你了。”他颤抖着，最后一点仅剩下的羞耻心彻底消散在风中，只剩下混合着耻辱感的贪婪支配着他自己。

“如你所愿。”安灼拉再度划过他的背部，在他的背部又留下四条线条，然后直起身，“我会鞭打你二十下，但这次我会帮你数出来，颜色？”

“绿色。”格朗泰尔的背部肯定已经红了，但他仍然迫不及待地渴望更多。他的散鞭是他最好的设备，也是他最热爱的那一项，纯黑，如同九尾猫般张牙舞爪，从未在将他打得支离破碎这件事情上有过败绩，而他现在正需要这个。操，安灼拉已经将他准备好了，就等此刻，他的呼吸急促，全身感官都达到最大限度，身体在安灼拉重新走回他身后时候不自觉紧绷，在他用散鞭触碰自己背部的时候颤抖。散鞭的鞭头在他过热的肌肤上游走，几乎算得上痒，他将脸更深地埋进被单里，强迫自己集中注意力不要忘记呼吸。

“你喜欢多用力？”安灼拉询问道，声音很随意，慵懒地前后来回甩动着散鞭。格朗泰尔扭动着，指甲掐着手腕。

“用力，我热过身了。求你了……”他再度转过脸不让安灼拉看见自己，为祈求感到羞耻。

“颜色。”

“绿色。”他完全就是在呻吟，但仍然能听见。安灼拉举起散鞭，甩动散鞭打在他身上，格朗泰尔在散鞭的击打下没能忍住那声呻吟，鞭子的力度和形状和桨鞭完全不同。这一下并不是很重，但在他来得及为此抱怨之前，安灼拉已经再度开始了鞭打。这一下力度大得多，格朗泰尔呼吸猛地尖锐起来，忍不住弓起背。这正是他渴望的，散鞭的鞭痕，被某个不吝于伤害他的人使用。

操他妈的，感谢安灼拉，他没让他报数。格朗泰尔完全沉溺于感官的体验中，一下下有节奏感的鞭打，皮鞭落在皮肤上的声音，粉碎着空气，落在他的背部。在安灼拉甩鞭的时候，九尾散鞭吻在他的背部，然后再度落下。不知道从何时候开始，他在呻吟，在每一下鞭打之后喘息，松开抓着另一只手腕的手，尽可能分开手臂，感受着手铐深陷手腕皮肤的勒痛，疼痛将他固定着。在他反应过来之前，他的膝盖已经不自觉地向两边分开，然后撞到了阻碍他继续分开腿的东西——安灼拉的腿贴着他的胫骨，强迫他停在原地。

“操，”他低吼出声，在散鞭的鞭打下战栗，“操，是的，啊……”甩动，抽动，“啊！哦……操！”

鞭打终于结束的时候，他浑身是汗，气喘吁吁，听到散鞭落在床上的声音，随即，安灼拉的两手已经落在他的肩膀上了，轻柔地推着他向下倒在床垫上。格朗泰尔浑身乏力，脸转向一边呼吸。“颜色？”安灼拉询问道，听起来有一点气喘，但仍然在控制中。

“绿色。”格朗泰尔耳语道。安灼拉的手掌下滑，掌心的暖意让格朗泰尔再度发出一声低吼，但他已经毫不在意自己的失态。“操！”

“你承受得非常好。”

操。格朗泰尔不得不躲开安灼拉的目光，希望安灼拉不会发现这些刻意的表扬到底对他产生了些什么影响。他吞咽了一下，压下心头奇特的感觉。“如果你想的话，你可以操我。”他呢喃着，还没准备好正确地感谢安灼拉的调教。

安灼拉的手再度在他的背部摩挲，这一次更加温柔。“不是今晚。我们结束了，好吗？你能为我坐起来吗？”

“唔。”格朗泰尔深吸了一口气，用手臂支撑着自己的重力坐起身。他的背部如同烈焰焚烧。

“你有准备些什么吗？”安灼拉的一只手划过他的肩膀，格朗泰尔的头立刻低了下去，本能地想要服从。“格朗泰尔，”安灼拉的手指摁压着格朗泰尔的后颈，“你有护肤油或者其他任何东西吗？”

“没有。”格朗泰尔闭上眼睛，手放在膝盖上休息。操，他现在有点头重脚轻。“抱歉。”

“没事的。”安灼拉跪在他旁边，手稳稳地停在他的肩膀上，格朗泰尔长舒了一口气，服从了安灼拉未说出口的允许，放松了下来。现在一切都没问题了。曾经萦绕不去的自我厌恶和紧张此刻已经被鞭打驱逐出他的体内，他只希望陷入睡梦的怀抱。

而安灼拉要离开了。

安灼拉支配了他。格朗泰尔为这个想法动摇，呼吸刺痛。安灼拉在他肩上收紧手指，随后放开两只手站起身：“我给你拿杯喝的，好吗？你想要吃点什么吗？”

“水。”格朗泰尔嘟囔着，让手肘自然滑落，手铐的触感让他重新回到真实，“谢谢。”

“我马上回来。”

“我哪儿也不会去的。”格朗泰尔缓缓睁开眼，微微有点头晕目眩。这一切是如此真实但又如此紧绷，他的长裤刺得发痛，大腿如同灼烧，后背一阵抽痛。他只想换上睡衣，倒头就睡，而不再去思考安灼拉不想操他这件事。

安灼拉回来的时候带着一杯水，解开了格朗泰尔手铐，将水递给他。格朗泰尔没法对上他的目光。他们距离如此之近，他觉得自己即将撑不住了，唯一能做的是不断回想安灼拉刚才用散鞭如此用力地抽打他，让他呻吟，让他流汗，让他沉湎于绝望中不顾一切地恳求。

他甚至从未怀疑过一丝半毫。安灼拉看起来总是很不赞成在约会或性上花费不必要的时间，总是如此正直而单纯。但他正在这里，离格朗泰尔一步之遥，确保他把水全喝了下去，然后扶着他站起身，帮他解开皮带。格朗泰尔手在颤抖，虚弱得被抽空了全身的力气，在安灼拉解开他的长裤扣子时候闭上眼睛。

这不可能是真的。

“我来吧。”在安灼拉进一步动作之前，他终于挤出了这句话。十分钟之前他还在邀请这个男人操他，但突然之间，让安灼拉看到他身体更多的部分的念头变得无法容忍。

“我就在门外。”安灼拉捏了捏他的手腕，转身离开了房间。格朗泰尔足足花了一分钟才彻底脱下长裤，换上睡衣，然后立刻坐在床上，甚至没有站起来的力气。

“安灼拉？”他喊道，意识到自己不能立刻陷入沉睡。

安灼拉立刻走了进来——他真的字面意义上就等在门外。“你还好吗？”

“是的。”格朗泰尔仰头，终于重新睁开了眼睛，看着安灼拉。他的眼妆已经花了，但这丝毫无损他的美貌，高耸，坚定而耐心，等着格朗泰尔再次开口。“我很好，”他轻声说道，“谢谢你。”

安灼拉点了点头：“你还需要什么别的吗？”

格朗泰尔摇了摇头。“我很累，”他呼吸着，甚至没法修饰一下自己的语言，“就是累了。我很好。”

“出去的时候我会锁门的。马吕斯今晚会回来吗？”

“明早。不是新手。”他提醒安灼拉，闭上眼睛，“我很好，我发誓。”

“好的。”安灼拉等了一会儿，然后点了点头，“过一段时间见。”他转身离开，格朗泰尔注目着他的背影。客厅的灯关上了，前门打开，然后关上了。格朗泰尔深吸了一口气，强迫自己站起身关上卧室的门，用前额点着关灯，让卧室重新被黑暗充斥。

躺在床上那一瞬间差点让他如坠深渊，但随后他翻了个身，背部裸露在外，这就好受了很多。他的背很酸，很热，很敏感，而他立刻后悔起自己没拿出照相机。通常情况下，他会请那些制造这些鞭痕的人给他拍照，但请安灼拉做这件事情的想法已经足够让他把脸埋在枕头里，发出一声难耐的低吼。

他累得没有办法继续思考，而这正是他想要的。他的大脑忙于关注背后仍在持续的疼痛，没法想别的事情。随后，他陷入了沉睡。

第二天早上，他是被马吕斯敲门的声音吵醒的。他打开门看这马吕斯，马吕斯知道他次哦那个不让人过夜。“嘿，我刚回来。你还好吗？”

“唔。”他晚上睡觉的时候还是换成了面朝天花板的姿势，压到了背部，大腿还蹭到了床单，现在淤痕肯定非常明显，“噢，操。是的，我很好。你的约会之夜怎么样？”

马吕斯脸上的笑容扩大了几分——他的“珂赛特”笑，格朗泰尔决定这么称呼这种笑容。“超美妙。你推荐的意大利餐厅真的完美，我得说，他们的比萨棒极了。”

“是吧？”格朗泰尔坏笑起来，稍微清醒了一点，“你还点了点别的什么？”

“珂赛特要了海鲜拼盘。”他做了个鬼脸，格朗泰尔笑了起来。

“再次为虾先生感到抱歉？”

“它们看起来太像活着的了。”马吕斯叹了一口气，“不管怎么说，我做了咖啡——你想要一点吗？”

“是的，谢谢。”没了马吕斯他要怎么办？最开始他搬进来的时候还挺担心的，寄希望于马吕斯不会注意到有时候他在普通衬衫下面穿着的特殊制度，将道具偷偷藏起来，这样马吕斯既看不到，也不会提任何让人尴尬的问题。这些徒劳的尝试在马吕斯带着疑惑询问他为什么对打破销售记录的《五十度灰》无动于衷的时候显得更加苍白——

“你不应该更加不开心一点吗？”马吕斯皱着眉问他，“我是说，我以为真的在做这些事的人尤其不欣赏这本书描述它们的方式。”

格朗泰尔差点被咖啡呛死。显然，他没自己想象得那么隐蔽。

不过马吕斯知道了是一件好事。不管他是出于偶然还是特别了解过这件事请，他总在格朗泰尔被鞭打过后的日子里出现得更加频繁，在家工作的时间更多，不过他还是倾向于认为格朗泰尔需要他的时候，他应该出现在客厅里。

大部分的时候，这些关心不是必须的，但它们从未在让格朗泰尔微笑起来这件事情上有过败绩。他实在不希望有一天马吕斯得搬出去和珂赛特一起住，他肯定找不到能跟马吕斯比的室友，有他一半正派的都找不到。

然而今天他确实有点摇摇欲坠。洗过澡后，他换上了最柔软的衬衣，缩在沙发里看书。大部分时候，这都是他最能读进书的一天，他的大脑可以充分集中于一件事情之上，保持高度而长时间的集中。马吕斯坐在他惯常的位置上，仅靠着水壶，在电脑上打字，旁边摊开着一本字典。朝阳升起，在地板上留下一道晨光，而格朗泰尔在光更明亮之前重新睡着了。

晚上，他在浴室里检查着自己的背部。隔着长裤的鞭打没有在他的腿上留下任何淤痕，但他的背部上确实有不少出色的淤痕。显然，安灼拉已经发现了他对肩膀上疼痛的痴迷，那里的淤痕正在慢慢变成深蓝色，交错着浅黄色和绿色的淤痕，在格朗泰尔偏深的肤色上几乎不可见。这一刻，被支配的战栗使他如遭电击。

他长久地凝视着镜子里的画面，沉浸在他的标记之中，他的颤抖，他跪在安灼拉面前，呻吟，渴求着更多。这一切都历历在目。这是安灼拉赐予他的。

他再度颤抖了起来，突然觉得很冷，下巴在想到安灼拉的时候战栗了起来——正常的安灼拉，不是不正常的那个，那个他在俱乐部里遇到的新版安灼拉。安灼拉穿着他平常穿的牛仔裤或者深色休闲裤，衬衫和暗红色的马甲。安灼拉的手指握着他参加会议时候惯常用的陶瓷保温杯。安灼拉听朋友们品评时政时候小小的笑意，他沉稳的声线，加入谈话时候的坚定和从未有过的犹豫。

这样的安灼拉，走进格朗泰尔的卧室，他的手如此温暖，掐住格朗泰尔的喉咙。安灼拉看着格朗泰尔跪在他面前，他让格朗泰尔差点忘记呼吸，让他觉得自己是如此绝望。

格朗泰尔的下巴再度战栗，他陡然跪在地上，瞬间无法承受自己在镜子里的投影。下一次见面的时候，安灼拉会做什么呢？他会说什么吗？他会不会冲他意味深长地笑，递给他一个了如指掌的眼神，让视线划过格朗泰尔身上，跟他开关于能否坐下的玩笑？

他不会的，这是安灼拉，而安灼拉不会这么做。他就是知道。他知道格朗泰尔在最可悲、最恶心的时候看起来是什么样的。他知道这一切，而他没法逆转这一切。

格朗泰尔捂住脸，咽下了一声抽噎，胸膛颤抖着。他能怎么办？

大概过了十分钟后，他调整好自己，重新上床睡觉，感觉自己又冷又悲惨，羞耻爬满了全身。明天晚上就是例会，他实在没法想象自己出席的样子。他可以找个理由请假，随便编一个，但他不想这么做。他实在是对这种能与朋友们相互陪伴，谈天论地的生活上瘾，而且他总是在期待能沐浴在安灼拉的温暖之下，无论他们之间的距离有多远。

在陷入沉睡之前，他最后的想法是绝望。如果他和安灼拉做过的事情要夺去他那点从安灼拉身上偷来的温度，那他就算是完了。他愿意付出一切代价，就为了每周这一晚他生命中最高光的时刻。如果失去这一切，他将永远堕入自我厌恶和自我羞辱之中。

\---

Ch 2.

格朗泰尔抵达会议室的时候，安灼拉扫了他了一眼，但也仅此而已。这晚上剩下的时间里，格朗泰尔终于接受了对他，安灼拉的表现并不会和以往有什么不同这一事实。他的注意力甚至没在格朗泰尔身上停留哪怕一次。午夜时分，格朗泰尔离开的时候已经不只是带着一点点醉意，不确定自己到底应该为此高兴还是难过。

他们还是学生的时候，聚会结束后经常一起出去，但现在大家都要工作，有的还要在周二早上起个大早。格朗泰尔也是其中一员，他真的是，但如果有人邀请他晚上一起出去喝酒，他恐怕没法拒绝。反正他在古玩店的换班要等到十点才开始。

但如果没人和他作伴，这一切又有什么意义呢？所以他和马吕斯一起回家，独自一个人坐在床上用笔记本上着网，Tumblr，Facebook上面ABC的文章，还看了一段关于北极圈野生动物的纪录片。然后，他划到一张一名女子被绑成一张竖琴的照片。他无法自抑刷回来的欲望，长久地盯着这张照片。

她两腿分开跪在木质的束缚架之下，身体被固定在架子上的绳子弯曲成琴身，胸腔和大腿中部用细线仿着琴弦的样子束缚起来，两头用医用注射器的枕头固定着。她的肌肤每一寸都被紧紧蹦起，手臂被绑在脑部上方，紧贴着木质的束缚架。尽管她的脸大部分被面具覆盖着，他能看出她在微笑——一个男人正在弹着她做成的“竖琴”，而她为此露出了微笑。男人的脸也被面具遮挡着，但他的身体姿态很放松。阴影在他身上的投射是如此恰到好处，格朗泰尔反复告诉自己，他已经保存了这张图片，给网页做了标记，但仍然无法彻底关闭页面，反复观察着这幅照片。

倒不是说他想成为照片中的任何一个角色——他一点也不喜欢注射器，而且女人的跪姿看起来十分难受，长时间的坚持肯定是种折磨——但这组照片中的某个点强烈地触动了他。也许是因为在这里，身体被当作纯粹的工具，用于享乐，成为某个切实存在的对象，目的单纯，只为被填满和使用。

他的脑海里全是安灼拉。不是说此前他不会思念安灼拉，但是现在，那一夜如同燃料在他的脑海里烈烈沸腾，每当他的思绪重新沉浸其中，他总是情不自禁想起俱乐部里的安灼拉。还有他坐在出租车里，前所未有地靠近格朗泰尔；他看着格朗泰尔的卧室，调教前，调教后，他的声音低沉而权威。

俱乐部下一次开门的时候，格朗泰尔去了。他不是为了找安灼拉（他告诉自己，他还没准备好）——随便哪个dom都行。这次也许能遇到另外一个老熟人，如果实在不行，他可以看看有没有人想试试公开调教。面具21号让所有准备好参加公开调教的人在手腕上戴着手环标志，但这个俱乐部，令人不舒服地，没有任何关于这点的规矩。他有意在打扮上更努力一点，尝试了另一套紧身衣，但紧身的质地让他极为不舒服，于是他脱下来换回之前的束缚衣。他还戴了一个项圈（他假设他可以允许别人给他扣上皮绳），还字面意义上地花了半个小时试着弄点眼妆和眼线。他一般痛恨这么做——在公开场合化妆让他紧张，这种紧张甚至是种折磨——但这算是某种标志。这一次，他进入俱乐部的时候心理压力小了不少。

这一次他还真见到了好几个老熟人——罗莎的蜂窝假发实在是太过显眼，埃塞克带着他的sub，史蒂芬妮。他和他们一起看了会儿表演，然后回到舞会厅，确定自己不是很想和任何人聊点。他在跳舞的时候更放松，反正他管这俱乐部里的“舞蹈”叫跳舞。只要懂点节奏的人都能参加，摇晃臀部，放松大腿。

他差点没注意到有人在轻碰他的肩膀——人群太过拥挤，他浑身汗流浃背——但他还是察觉到了，转过身寻找来者。在面对面看到安灼拉的时候，他的思维瞬间停滞了。安灼拉的妆容比上次还浓。人群太过吵闹，听不清对话，但格朗泰尔在安灼拉比了个喝一杯的手势时点了点头。

他今夜此行绝对就是为了这个。此刻否认这一点毫无意义，他的心跳过快，手臂因为紧张和期待战栗。他就是期待能在这里再次找到安灼拉，但现在这一切成真了，他反而不知道该说什么。

“还和上次一样吗？”安灼拉在吧台前问他。他不得不扯着嗓子盖过音乐的声音，格朗泰尔点了点头。

“是的，谢谢。”他必须自我控制才能不显得坐立不安，大拇指在裤袋里摁着手心，低头看着地面。然后，他看到安灼拉的脚尖有节奏地点着地板。安灼拉付了两杯酒的钱，而后一手抓着一杯向格朗泰尔示意上楼。格朗泰尔点了点头，而后安灼拉带头走上楼梯，给他们找了张安静的小桌子。

“我何德何能得此殊荣？”他们坐下后格朗泰尔询问道。安灼拉将其中一杯酒从桌面上递给他。

“我今晚一直在找你。”安灼拉用两手握着自己的酒杯，然后浅酌了一口。

格朗泰尔的心跳漏了一拍：“哦？为什么？”

“我想道歉。”

哦。格朗泰尔全身僵直，焦虑像潮水一般席卷了他——他就知道同意安灼拉的调教是个糟糕透顶的主意，这都是他的错，他太自私了，太贪婪，太偏执，太病态，他就是那个没救的蠢货。他怎么能这么蠢——“为什么？”唯一一件好事是，他花了很长时间练习如何表现得漫不经心。

“我们那天结束的方式，”安灼拉抬起头，视线落入格朗泰尔的眼底，“我不应该不告而别。”

格朗泰尔眨了眨眼，自我怀疑让他接不上话：“哈？”

“我不应该就那样一走了之。”安灼拉倾身，“自从我离开以后，我一直觉得很抱歉。我在关上门的时候就后悔了，但门已经锁死了，我……我一般不这么做，我知道我做错了事情。我这么做只是因为，我认识调教以外的你。”

“我让你走的。”格朗泰尔困惑地回答道，“我没有吗？我告诉你我没事，你确保我上床了——这就是我需要的。”

“也许吧。但我希望我可以做得更多一点。我只是想要告诉你，我很抱歉。”

“别放在心上。”格朗泰尔盯着他。这跟他想象的完全不一样。“认真的，我要求很低的——”这几乎就是句谎话，“——你不需要因为我责备自己。”

“我理解为，你没有因此崩溃？”安灼拉挑起一边眉毛。格朗泰尔回了一个不满的眼神。

“我很好。说真的，我以为你会想要再来一次调教什么的，而不是在这边自我惩罚。倒不是说我对字面意义上见到你惩罚自己有什么不满，”他补充了一句，在理智反应过来之前让这句下流的调戏脱口而出。安灼拉只是挑起了另外半边眉毛，格朗泰尔摇摇头甩开这点年头，喝完杯中最后一口酒，“上帝啊，别听我说话了。如果真的有人应该鞭打自己，那绝对是我。”

“你之前这么做过吗？”安灼拉听起来只是纯粹的好奇，但格朗泰尔差点被威士忌和柠檬汁呛死。

“我，呃……我没有那种鞭子，我以为你已经见过我全部的道具了。”

安灼拉缓缓点了点头，格朗泰尔再度低头啜了一口酒。安灼拉正以目光测量着他；他可以感受到对方的视线正落在他的身体上，从上到下。那视线中隐含的审度足以令格朗泰尔战栗，无法满足。在桌子之下，安灼拉的脚轻轻碰着他的小腿，让他差点跳起来，重新抬头看着安卓啦。“你想要再来一次调教吗？”安灼拉问道。在这一刻，他所有的不确定似乎都荡然无存，重新换回严肃的表情，只剩下唇角一点淡淡的几乎不可察觉的笑容。

操他妈的耶稣基督，安灼拉是在跟他调情吗？格朗泰尔不得不把酒放在桌子上，以此阻止自己一口干掉剩下所有的。他尽最大努力迎上安灼拉的视线，大约坚持了两秒，随即点了点头：“如果你愿意的话。”

安灼拉坏笑了一下，靠回椅子上，举起酒杯慵懒地啜了一口：“公白飞今晚不在家。你对笞责有什么看法？”

“好的那种。”他的回答让安灼拉微笑起来，格朗泰尔内心喜悦的泡泡向上翻涌，在胸腔中鼓胀起来，他情不自禁地想象着那场景。他喝干了酒，回以一个坏笑，字面意义上头晕目眩：“你要让我体会一下毕生难忘吗？”

“我喜欢定个高目标。”安灼拉的笑容很浅，但颇有几丝邪恶，“走吗？”

“我怎么舍得让你等。”

安灼拉轻哼了一声：“是么。”他站起来，将杯中最后的酒分两口一饮而尽，看着格朗泰尔也站了起来，“你喜欢你的背部和大腿被鞭打——你可以接受你的臀部也被鞭打吗？”

“这个嘛，又不是说我坐着上班。”格朗泰尔无法克制自己的笑容，期待在他的肌肤下战栗游走，比起上次，这次不再那么恐惧。不管怎么说，万事开头难。“我说不定还能赚点好处呢，我想。”

“说得好。”安灼拉领着他们走出去，这一次选择了地铁而不是出租车。安灼拉和公白飞住得并不远，和上次一样，他们在路上讨论调教的细节。一切都很简单，就像上次一样——格朗泰尔会被铐着手，脸朝下跪在安灼拉床边（他脑子里一大部分因为这个场景差不多快蒸发了），脱掉衬衫，但是仍穿着长裤。安灼拉在开始笞责的时候会脱下他的裤子，但如果格朗泰尔操作无误，安灼拉并不会看到什么多余的东西。他不是很确定他怎么一下子害羞了起来——通常来说，他并不在乎在这“游戏”中对方是不是看见他的阴茎。

但毫无疑问，这是个谎言——他知道他为什么拼尽全力、费劲心思保持两人之间的距离，为了这一点点幻象。

他此前从未去过安灼拉和公白飞的公寓，比他想象的小的多。门一打开就是客厅，对面的墙上有一扇窗户，右手边是厨房。左手边敞开的门后是一间相当宽敞的浴室，旁边的门应该就是卧室了。每一寸还能使用的空间都塞满了书架，书架上目力所及的每一寸又都塞满了各种各样的书。格朗泰尔走进几步，发现在电视旁边还有一扇门。“哪一间是你的房间？”他问道。

“这里。”安灼拉关上前门，走过他身边，打开了浴室旁边那扇门。格朗泰尔跟着他，深吸了一口气，然后看见一张巨大无比的床，并没有怎么收拾，但是看起来就很舒服。安灼拉把被子扯下来，随意地扔在墙角。这下格朗泰尔可以清晰地看到床角的一对手铐，黑色的皮革在床垫下分外显眼。

“非常方便嘛。”他评价道，在安灼拉看向他的时候冲手铐点了点头，“它们一直都在那里嘛？”

安灼拉耸了耸肩：“我实在找不到挪走它们的理由，除非是为了打扫卫生。在开始之间你想要喝点什么吗？”

格朗泰尔摇了摇头：“我想我记得你说过，可以让我选择道具？”

“是的，”安灼拉轻轻笑了一下，在床的另一边跪了下来。床底下是好几个柜子，他打开其中一个，抽出一根藤笞。然后他打开另外一个。再一个。又一个。

“操，”格朗泰尔张大嘴，震惊地看着安灼拉拿出最后一根责笞，将它们整整齐齐放在床上，按照大小排列，“操，你有八根责笞。八根。为什么？”

安灼拉站起来，用脚关上柜子，笑容轻轻颤动：“嗯……我喜欢选择。”

他知道。格朗泰尔意识模糊地想着，他知道。“操他妈的，我可以选对吗？”

“你可不是非常走运吗？”安灼拉坏笑起来，格朗泰尔不得不深吸了一口气。

“我确实是，非常，非常，非常走运。上帝啊，你不会把所有钱都花在这上面了吧？”这可能可以解释为什么他和公白飞的公寓小得出奇——既要买书，还要买调教工具，他们还能付得起公寓租金真是个奇迹。

“也不是全部。”安灼拉低头看着责笞排成一排，“但我为质量买单。”

“那我真的是太走运了。”格朗泰尔的口气里甚至没有一丝嘲讽。他坐在床沿，抚摸着离他最近的那一根，也是最小的那根。长度和宽度勉强成正比，越小的责笞越轻薄。另一头那根差不多有一根树枝那么厚重。格朗泰尔犹豫了一下，然后拾起它：“上帝，这差不多就是根警棍啊。”

“但美多了。”安灼拉回答道，差不多算是十分严肃，格朗泰尔报以微笑，手掌在上面移动。

“毫无疑问。”责笞漆着光油，是一种深深的，偏红的棕色。他把责笞小心地放回去，不确定被某种不会弯折的刑具鞭打将是何种感觉。“你确定这是一根责笞嘛？它们一般看起来都更有生机一点。”

“在我这里算是。”

“如果你把这也算在内的话，我恐怕我大概是没法久坐了。”格朗泰尔哼了一声，指尖掠过其他的责笞。有一些略带弯曲，看起来就很好用，他提起一根，在空中挥舞，听着它破开空气的响声。

“好选择。“

格朗泰尔点了点头，将之放在一边，冲着安灼拉抬起眉毛：“你想要我选多少，不止一根对吗？”

“最少三根。”看到格朗泰尔的眼睛睁大，安灼拉的笑容扩大了一点。格朗泰尔随即笑出了声。

“好吧，我是说想要个永生难忘的体验没错，”上帝啊，这一切都是真的吗？他的视线划过剩下的七根责笞，最后选了一根细一点、更有弹性的，和一根粗一点、漆成白色的藤笞。后者在床垫上发出一声闷响。“这些吧，”安灼拉将剩下的收了起来，在不得不放弃那根差不多算是警棍的责笞时候叹了一口气。“我有段时间没被笞责过了，”格朗泰尔干巴巴地说道，“我明天还是想走路的。”

“我会试着记住这一点的。”安灼拉的笑容重新邪恶起来，格朗泰尔感到自己呼吸急促，陡然间意识到他们是如此不同。他正坐着，而安灼拉向他靠近，近的可以触碰彼此，但是又微妙地保持着距离。“我们开始吗？”

格朗泰尔点了点头，站起身， 活动了一下手指，然后双手放在束缚衣的扣子上。

“安全词。”安灼拉询问道。

“红色停，黄色暂停，绿色通行。”格朗泰尔背诵道，扯开皮革，让它们滑落在地板上。

“没有明确的安全词？”

“你打算给我用口枷吗？”

“没有明确的安全词？”安灼拉再问了一次，对上格朗泰尔的视线，给了他一个危险的眼神。

“我会挥挥手，或者打个响指。”格朗泰尔安静地回答道。

“好点了。如果你被绑起来，敲床头板也可以。”安灼拉俯下身拾起责笞，对着床点了点头，“躺下吧。”

一瞬间之前那差不多算是调情的氛围陡然消失，格朗泰尔可以感受到裸露的臂膀上全是一阵阵战栗。他脱下鞋袜，解开他裤腰上的纽扣，趴在床上，撑着手臂，这样他便还能看到安灼拉。他离床垫这么近，甚至可以嗅到其上安灼拉的味道。“我想先铐住你的踝关节，”安灼拉告诉他，将责笞放在衣柜上，走到床尾，“颜色？”

“绿色。”格朗泰尔侧过头给了安灼拉一个眼神，挪了挪腿方便安灼拉的动作。在安灼拉抓住他的脚踝的时候，他不得不转过头。安灼拉的手很温暖，而且很坚定，在格朗泰尔的皮肤上有力地握紧。这太奇怪了，在他们曾有过如此近似于调情的行为后，他却差点无法承受这点亲密。

“还是绿色吗？”安灼拉抓住了另一只脚踝，确认道。

“比草还绿。”

“很好。”安灼拉将格朗泰尔脚踝上的脚铐锁紧，使他的两条腿大敞无法并拢。格朗泰尔忍不住从肩头向后找着安灼拉的身影。

“操。”

安灼拉立刻停了下来。“你还好吗？”格朗泰尔只稍稍瞥了一眼安灼拉束缚道具的全貌——他以为不过是寻常那种套装，缠在床架上的皮革和手铐，但安灼拉的束缚道具更进一层，还包括和支柱连接的皮绳和束缚带，一直延展到头顶。每一处的皮革都有调节扣，让他能确保将格朗泰尔束缚得毫无动弹的可能。格朗泰尔本以为他至少有挣扎的空间，看来他完全低估了安灼拉。

“唔，”操，他能做到的，他能表现得足够专业；他不会因为安灼拉想要，就强迫自己做点什么，他会……操，好吧。比这更糟，但是他知道他能做好，至少一点点吧。“也许可以省点上面的那部分？”他越发意识到自己说的话有多蠢，“对不起。”

“我没事，别担心。”安灼拉握了握他的脚踝，将上部分的皮革解开扔到床底，“你的手腕呢？”

“我……也许吧？试试看，我不知道。你的束缚套具可真够神奇的。”他补充道，试着找回一点他们之前的幽默。

“我记得我提到过，我喜欢全身束缚（一种不留任何动弹余地的皮革束缚方式）。”安灼拉走到床头。格朗泰尔不得不躺得更加正确一点，从而让安灼拉可以更方便地束缚住他的左手腕，强迫自己不要把脸埋在床单里。他确信等调教开始以后，他能做得更好，但这部分实在是……太困难了。安灼拉太温柔了，如此严肃对待他的反馈，如此认真地关注细节。他仿佛在雕刻一件艺术品，而格朗泰尔唯一能做的是保持呼吸平稳，直到安灼拉走到另一侧铐住他另一只手：“现在怎么样？”

格朗泰尔点点头：“如果可以的话，上面的皮革部分也可以省略吗？”他补充道，不敢看安灼拉的眼睛。

“当然没问题。”安灼拉一只手抚摸着格朗泰尔的头发，格朗泰尔的呼吸瞬间停止了，“颜色？”

格朗泰尔的嘴唇张开，有那么尴尬的一瞬间，他说不出一句话。“绿色。”他最终低声吐出这句话，在安灼拉在他的发间摩挲的时候颤抖了起来。然后，安灼拉的手离开了。格朗泰尔把脸埋在床单里，意识到自己的脸通红发热，深感自己是个十成的傻瓜。安灼拉不过是摸了一下他的头发，操他妈的，看在上帝的份上，又不是说安灼拉亲吻了他或者什么的。

“现在你还可以接受我把你的裤子脱下来吗？”安灼拉的声音介乎于他身后和他身边，“你拒绝的话也没问题。”

“绿色，我没问题。”他很紧张，是没错，但是他不愿错过笞责带来的痛感，这也没错。

“好的。”安灼拉先轻轻抚摸着他的背部，给了他足够的时间反悔。在确认格朗泰尔没有异议以后，他的手指环上格朗泰尔的腰带，然后将它抽了出来。格朗泰尔抬起臀部迁就安灼拉的动作，脸上的热度不可思议，在安灼拉将他的裤子向下拉的时候放缓自己的呼吸。还好，安灼拉堪堪停在了股沟的位置。

在安灼拉用手掌包住他一侧臀部的时候，格朗泰尔对着床单低声诅咒了一声，向上帝祈祷他不会因此硬起来，或者，更切实一点说，不会直接射在安灼拉的床单上。“颜色？”安灼拉问道。

“绿色，我记得你说过要让我毕生难忘的。”随便说什么都行，只要能让安灼拉温暖的、完美的手从他的臀部挪开就行，只要能让他不再思考安灼拉是否会厌恶他的身体就行。他简直想象不到自己有可能忘记这一切。安灼拉轻哼了一声，走到一边，格朗泰尔咬着嘴唇，听到他拿起一根责笞。

“我可能还说了点别的。”责笞冰冷但厚重的质感轻轻抵着他的臀部，“我想，你必须请求我这么做。”

“你很看重礼仪吗？”格朗泰尔侧过头给了安灼拉一个眼神。安灼拉正拿着那根中等宽度的责笞，在对上格朗泰尔的眼神时候给了他一点笑意。第一下笞责顶多称得上有点痒，但格朗泰尔忍不住咬住了下嘴唇。

“看来让你学会礼貌还得花点时间。”

责笞以更大的力度抵着他的臀部，格朗泰尔低下头，战栗沿着脊椎游走。现在，事情美妙了起来。“请，”他说道，“请你责罚我。”

“唔，”安灼拉再度责打他，力度并不比第一次更强，“并不是很让人印象深刻啊。你得做得更好一点。”

这里面有什么东西触到了那根边缘线——安灼拉告诉他他不够好，但是鼓励他再尝试一次，并且告诉他怎么做到更好，怎么提高，怎么取悦他——格朗泰尔将脸埋在床单里，此时此刻的尴尬处境让他的脸红了起来。“请，”他再度开口，不得不闭上眼睛继续，“求你了，我需要这个，我希望你鞭打我。”

“多少下？”安灼拉询问道，责笞落下的力度和速度让格朗泰尔呻吟低吼起来，“怎样的力度？”

“操，打到我没法想别的。”格朗泰尔脱口而出，身体绷紧，疼痛让他渴望更多，“求你了，让我甚至走不了路。”

“你这张漂亮的嘴还是可以做点好事的。”安灼拉赞同道，格朗泰尔的思绪断片了一下，还未来得及消化安灼拉称赞他的嘴漂亮这一不可思议的事实，下一下笞责便已经带着破空的清脆声响落在他的臀部上，这一次目的明确。这一下并不比上一次他抽打格朗泰尔的大腿更重，但是责笞的力量比皮鞭猛烈多了。

格朗泰尔喊出了声，在安灼拉询问的时候呻吟起来。“颜色？”

“绿色！求你了，拜托，我——啊！”责笞击打他的臀部，格朗泰尔握紧拳，抬高臀部，无声地恳求更多。

“无法自控。”安灼拉斥责道，空出来的手抚摸格朗泰尔的背部，“固定住自己。”一下。

“操，操他妈的上帝……”

“每一次你说一句脏话——”一下。

“操他妈的！”

“——我就会多给你一下笞责。”安灼拉听起来甚至有点兴高采烈，“礼仪包括文明用语，你知道的。”

“因为我的嘴够漂亮？”格朗泰尔喘息道，臀部已经温暖了起来。

安灼拉大笑出声，再度责打了他一下，迫使格朗泰尔将一声诅咒捂在床单上。“是的，因为你的嘴够漂亮。还有，别以为我没听到——现在是额外加四下了。”

“渎神——”一下。“操，哦……渎神算在内吗？”他已经开始感到有点晕眩，呻吟让他像个傻瓜，但是他感觉非常好。

“好问题。”安灼拉哼了一声，在思考的同时给了格朗泰尔另外两次责打，“我想，对于你的话算了吧——我们今晚的安排已经足够丰富了，我觉得，而且你明天还是要走路的。”

“走路实在是有点高估了。”格朗泰尔低吼道，在再度被责打的时候颤抖起来，“哦，上帝！”

“好多了。”格朗泰尔或许因为安灼拉的赞许发出了一点喜悦的鼻音，但谢天谢地，下一秒有力的责打让他呼吸急促，诅咒出声。安灼拉并没有留力，但也没有过分。两分钟后，大概吧，他停了下来，格朗泰尔的臀部已如同着火了一般燃烧着，而他还在渴望更多。“操，安灼拉——”一下，“啊……”

“是时候换一下了。”安灼拉在喉间溢出一声咕哝，在格朗泰尔的背部用力摁压，让格朗泰尔不禁觉得，并不是手腕和脚踝上的手铐将他铐在床上，而是安灼拉有力的手将他压制在原地。

“换一根责笞吗？”格朗泰尔转过头，眨着眼睛让安灼拉在涣散的视线里集中。安灼拉光芒四射，俯身看着他，像是复仇的神明落入人间。

“是的，我让你选三根是有理由的。”他举起刚用过的责笞仔细检查，然后转身走向放着其他责笞的地方，“你想让我用哪根？”

“细的那根。”格朗泰尔立刻回答道，声音还有点含混，“藤的那根。”它能带来的刺痛绝对不可思议，能让他发出最狂野的叫声。

“够贪婪。”安灼拉语带戏弄，“脸朝下，我不想让你看着。”

格朗泰尔颇有些感激地把脸埋在床单里，浑身发热。他听到安灼拉走到另一边，在安灼拉的手重新在他的背部游走的时候吐出了一口气，准备好控制住自己不乱动。“颜色？”

“绿色。”格朗泰尔屏住呼吸，等待着刺痛。他感受到安灼拉手上的力度，绷紧自己的身体。砰地一声——“啊！”但这不是细责笞的刺痛。格朗泰尔整个人紧绷了起来，安灼拉的手向下用力，将他固定在床上，重新举起了责笞——他选了粗的那根，这再明显不过了。又一下。“操他妈的你他妈——”

“我选择我想要的，”安灼拉说道，再给了他一下，“因为我觉得你需要一点提醒，让你知道现在，你不是支配者——我才是那个支配一切的人。”又一下。格朗泰尔喉间溢出一声低吼，现在，随着安灼拉吐出的没一个单词，他能确定自己两腿之间已经硬了起来，抵着床垫。“你永远别想粗鲁地要求我做什么，我给你什么，你就接受什么，然后，你还要为此感谢我。”再一下。

格朗泰尔挣扎了一下，皮革和手铐将他拉回原位，磨蹭着床垫，渴望着安灼拉并没有发现他在这么做。又一下。“你应该说什么？”安灼拉提问，他声音里的得意和期待让格朗泰尔颤抖起来。

“谢谢你，”他喘息着，又一下，“啊，操，谢谢你。”又一下。“谢谢你！”再一下。格朗泰尔呻吟着，气喘吁吁，绝望而狼狈，那只曾在他背上的手重新回到他的发间，抓着他的头发强迫他直视着安灼拉。这就像是直视太阳，格朗泰尔挣扎着寻找着他能回答的句子：“谢……”

“很好。”安灼拉的大拇指摩挲着他的颧骨，环着他的下巴，在格朗泰尔反应过来之前， 他的嘴已经微微张开，脸颊饥渴地磨蹭着安灼拉的手。再一下。他闭上眼睛，颤抖着，喘息着：“谢谢你。”

“这可以被称为是进步了。”安灼拉呢喃着。操，操，安灼拉的手指划过他的嘴唇，其中一根抵着他的下嘴唇，格朗泰尔低声呻吟着。安灼拉问道：“颜色？”

“绿色。”格朗泰尔喘息着，安灼拉将两根手指滑入他的嘴里，同时责笞再次落下。“啊！”格朗泰尔的呻吟含混不清，差点没能睁开眼看着安灼拉脸上一闪而过的笑容。

“很好。现在开始你不需要再说任何话了，格朗泰尔，为我呼吸就好。”

此时此刻，格朗泰尔愿意为他做任何事情。世界在完美的、模糊的、炽热的、尖锐的疼痛中旋转，却又伴随着温暖的、柔软的愉悦。他的阴茎坚硬，抵着床垫，在每一次笞责时候因挣扎摩擦着床单。安灼拉的手指在他的舌头上，湿热，坚定，拇指抵在格朗泰尔的脸颊，将它固定在安灼拉需要的角位置。时间变得模糊不清，随着一阵短暂的停歇，这令他大腿忍不住颤抖的笞责暂时停了下来。

格朗泰尔脑海里仅剩下一个连贯的念头：他绝对不能高潮。他不喜欢高潮延迟，更别说高潮限制了，但在这个关头他必须咬紧牙关，尽最大可能控制住自己。他强迫自己沉湎在安灼拉手指的触感上，不那么关注两腿间坚硬的疼痛。安灼拉的手指在他的嘴里，这也不算太难。

安灼拉的手指修长，白皙，指甲剪得很整齐。他以最高的热情吮吸着嘴里的手指，吞吐，吮吸，尽最大努力模仿着口交的动作，用舌头环绕舔弄着。当安灼拉轻哼着，将第三根手指塞进他嘴里的时候，格朗泰尔呻吟着感谢了他，绝望地祈祷着安灼拉确实被他取悦了，确实觉得他干的还不错，或者像格朗泰尔一样享受此刻的举动。

安灼拉跪在床上，他的重量在格朗泰尔身边是如此明显，片刻之后，他抽出自己的手指，用什么冰凉的东西抵着格朗泰尔炽热、酸痛的臀部。“这是最后几下了。”他的声音很温柔，“颜色，格朗泰尔？”

格朗泰尔无声地咬着嘴唇，直到他能连贯地说出一整话。“绿色，”他呢喃道，双眼紧闭，“求你了，求你了——”一下。“啊！”

“你做得很好。”安灼拉告诉他，手指摩挲着格朗泰尔的嘴唇。他仰起头，叼着安灼拉的指尖，想将它们含在嘴里。安灼拉笑出声，允许了他这么做。“你做得很好，你现在进步了不少，看看你。”一下。

格朗泰尔任由安灼拉的赞美沉入他的体内，对着安灼拉的指尖微笑了起来，身体因为责笞的最后几下摇晃了起来。一旦他习惯了责笞的节奏，能正确地放松自己的身体，安灼拉提高了速度，节奏稳定地鞭打着他。格朗泰尔几乎快要为这完美的鞭打哭出声。他确实进步了不少，他发自内心地认同这点。曾经，他贪婪而且粗鲁，但安灼拉就是有这个本事让他学会变优秀，让他走到这一步，既是训练的结果，也是对他的奖励。他确实做得不错——安灼拉这么说了，这就是事实。

他失去了吮吸的力气，倚靠着安灼拉的手指，除了用全身心感受笞责的击打外无法做任何事情。安灼拉并没有松开握着他的脸的手，将他固定在原有的位置，慢慢降低速度，最终停了下来。沉默如同涟漪扩散，直到安灼拉询问：“颜色，格朗泰尔？”

“唔，”格朗泰尔晃了晃手腕的手铐，感觉自己化成了一滩糖浆。安灼拉迅速解开了他手腕上的束缚，格朗泰尔翻身蜷缩起来，无视了臀部摩擦床单的疼痛。安灼拉抚摸着他的头发，温柔的力度让格朗泰尔颤抖起来。

“颜色？”他再度询问，声音柔软。

“绿色。”格朗泰尔呼吸颤抖，试着抬腿，在发现自己无能为力的时候发出了一声沮丧的声音。安灼拉的喉间溢出一声笑声，俯下身，腹部抵着格朗泰尔的膝盖。

“稍等。”片刻之后，格朗泰尔脚踝的脚铐也被解开了，安灼拉也爬到床上，让格朗泰尔可以蜷缩起来。安灼拉的手重新抚摸着他的头发，缓慢而仔细，不让自己的抚摸造成任何负担。格朗泰尔幸福地叹了口气。这太温暖了。如果不是他的臀部正在燃烧，他甚至可以说从未有过如此惬意的时刻；如果他不挪动自己，那疼痛几乎是一种温暖的愉悦。“你还好吗？”安灼拉低语。

“非常好。”格朗泰尔缓缓说道，尽力组成句子，“太他妈好了。这太棒了。”

安灼拉轻哼了一声，紧随而来的问题吸引了格朗泰尔的注意力：“你对我们没讨论过的那部分感觉还行吗？第二根责笞是为你准备的一份惊喜……”

“好的那种惊喜。”格朗泰尔保证道，因为体内充斥着的内啡安仍然感到一阵阵晕眩，“真的很好。”

“我很高兴你这么说，你接受得非常漂亮。”

赞美和表扬在格朗泰尔的脑海里浮动，让他忍不住微笑了起来。他还在筹措着回复的句子，安灼拉已经温柔地轻点他的头发：“当有人夸你，你该怎么说？”

“谢谢你。”格朗泰尔呢喃着，在安灼拉重新开始梳理他的头发时候扩大了微笑。

“非常好。”

在随之而来的沉默中好，格朗泰尔不得不集中注意力，强迫自己返回现实。他太渴望彻底沉湎于安灼拉的温柔里，因为这新奇的体验而欣喜不已，试着记下这些感知中的每一分一秒，同时假装自己毫不在乎。他的脑海里传来一阵淡淡的焦虑，一部分的自己提醒他他才刚求着安灼拉鞭打自己——安灼拉会这么想他？如果其他人知道了，他妈会怎么想？如果他们知道他是这样的人，偷取安灼拉片刻的善意？

他不断提醒自己，这也只是调教的一部分。这不是因为他，安灼拉不对任何人吝啬。格朗泰尔的直觉告诉他，如果他请求安灼拉让他今晚留下来，安灼拉绝对会同意。这正是为什么他必须走。他在做这一切，这就已经够糟糕了。他得以假装和安灼拉处于某种关系中，这比他曾经被允许的范围都更近了一步。他无法允许自己因此放纵，尤其在安灼拉觉得自己有义务照顾他的时候。

他们没有在一起 。他们之间什么都没有。

格朗泰尔深吸了一口气，强迫自己起身做起来，一只手撑着床确保自己的臀部不需要和床单摩擦，另一手撑着大腿遮掩他现在已经软下来的阴茎。“谢谢你。”他轻声说道，只敢看着安灼拉的大腿。

“也谢谢你。”安灼拉站起身走到一边，显然是为了将责笞收起来，但格朗泰尔知道，安灼拉在给他一点空间让他收拾好自己。他在站起身时皱起了眉头，将长裤提起，猜测自己臀部的瘀伤。回家以后他可以给自己拍组照片——希望到时候那些瘀痕没有彻底消失。

安灼拉转过头。或许是因为格朗泰尔拉上拉链的声音证明一切都安全了。“你觉得怎么样？”

“很好。”格朗泰尔扎了眨眼，发现自己并没有撒谎，大部分吧。“你呢？”他问道，抬起头直视安灼拉的眼睛。

安灼拉微笑了起来，那其中的闲适和喜悦格朗泰尔此前从未见过——至少从不是对他，他很确定。“我非常好，你需要什么吗？”

“唔，水？但我该走了。”

“你可以留下来，只要你想的话。”安灼拉提出，打开卧室门，等了一会儿直到格朗泰尔跟上他走到厨房，“公白飞明天才会回来。”

“不。”他必须坚定一点，他不能放任自己利用安灼拉的善意。他谨慎地跟着安灼拉，步伐不敢迈太大以免拉伸到他酸痛的肌肤。“谢谢，但……我有点认床。再说，我不回去，马吕斯会吓坏的。”谎言——他会因为格朗泰尔不跟他联系惊慌起来，但是一条短信就能解决问题。

即使安灼拉怀疑他提出的理由，他也并没有表现出来。安灼拉只是耸了耸肩，倒了两杯水，将其中一杯递给格朗泰尔，一杯留给自己：“我送你回去。”

“什么？”格朗泰尔发出一声鼻音，喝了口水，然后摇了摇头，“我很好，头脑清醒，行为自主。”

安灼拉对着自己的玻璃杯皱起了眉头，舔了舔嘴唇回答道：“你还记得我之前为了上次直接离开你道歉过吗？”

“是没错……”

安灼拉抿唇，看起来咬住了口腔内壁，将视线从格朗泰尔身上转移开来：“我希望确定你今晚安全到家，仅此而已。”格朗泰尔盯着他。他并不太了解安灼拉的肢体语言，除了在ABC聚会里的时候，但现在他看起来颇有点尴尬和紧张，或者至少因为可能得不到许可而紧张：“这是你的某种事后抚慰吗？”

“我，”安灼拉犹豫了一下，“是的。如果不太方便，我很抱歉。”他补充道，看着格朗泰尔的目光坚定，似乎想看看他是否会嘲笑他，“但如果不这么做，我感觉很不安心。”

上帝啊。格朗泰尔紧紧握着玻璃杯，试着在不发出令人尴尬的声音的情况下接受这不争的事实：安灼拉的体贴。“唔，”操，他总得说点什么，说什么都行，说点什么打破着可怕的尴尬，“好的，你可以确保我不因为睡着了坐过站。”

“出租车会更快点？”安灼拉提议道，但格朗泰尔摇了摇头。安灼拉不需要为计程车复这么多钱。

“我更喜欢地铁。”

“好的。”安灼拉点了点头，将杯子放在旁边，“我很快换身衣服，然后我们就出发，可以吗？”

“当然。”格朗泰尔走到一边，让安灼拉可以回到自己的卧室，在安灼拉离开自己视线的时候轻轻地舒了一口气。看来他还是能在安灼拉面前发表意见的，即使在安灼拉给了他一次如此美妙的调教以后。

操他妈的上帝啊，在格朗泰尔吮吸了他的手指后。

他为这段记忆战栗起来，不得不靠着墙站稳，膝盖颤抖。他吮吸了安灼拉的手指。这比他能想象的更加狂野，但安灼拉同意了，而且看在上帝的份上，安灼拉让格朗泰尔心甘情愿地走到这一步。不仅是心甘情愿——他差不多是求着安灼拉让他这么做。他还会继续请求的，诚实地说，到底有谁能拒绝吮吸安灼拉手指的机会？这个男人的手就是神造的艺术品。

格朗泰尔曾将这么美妙的手指含在嘴里。他吞下一声呜咽，喝了一大口水，试着稳定自己的情绪。从现在开始，他再也无法直视安灼拉的手指了，他会永远记得这个的。他的脑海一片晕眩，甚至无法确定到底这是好事还是坏事。

他们离开这间小公寓的路上一路沉默，甚至没有在上地铁的时候发出任何声音。格朗泰尔曾有过担忧，安灼拉会复盘调教的全程，仔细分析；但即使这是安灼拉的意图，他也没有说出来。在列车上他们坐在彼此身边，在换乘的时候一起靠在长椅上。这太美妙了，令人意外地放松，安灼拉就在他身边，但并没有强迫他回答任何问题，或者要求他互动、谈话。他知道格朗泰尔累得什么都不想做。他只是待在格朗泰尔身边，坚定，安全，确保格朗泰尔顺利到家。除了物理上的安全感，安灼拉正在他身边这个事实让格朗泰尔的脑海里放空了起来。如果他一个人回家，他现在肯定已经陷入抑郁和负面情绪，但安灼拉在这里，他只需要抬头看到安灼拉，就能感到放松。安灼拉在他身边，安灼拉会保证他的安全，一切都会好起来的。

但是。“你不需要一路把我送到房间里。”

“但我想这么做。”

“好的。”在格朗泰尔的公寓门口，安灼拉犹豫了一下。当然，他应该在这里和安灼拉告别了，格朗泰尔转过身。随即，在安灼拉抬起手将他拉进一个拥抱里的时候倒吸了一口气。

安灼拉的手臂很坚定，他已经知道这点了，但通过皮鞭或者责笞感受到这一点，和通过环在他身侧的拥抱感知到这一点完全不同。他们那一点微妙的身高差此刻如此明显，格朗泰尔的下巴抵在安灼拉的肩膀上，脸紧贴着安灼拉的脖颈。他深呼吸着，吸入安灼拉身上的温热，和安灼拉床单上令人愉悦的气息如此一致，不是古龙水、肥皂或者洗衣剂的味道，而是安灼拉的味道。他允许自己沉溺在这个拥抱里，甚至回抱了安灼拉，手臂换着安灼拉的背，仿佛他们真的如此贴合彼此。

每一对拥抱在一起的人都如此贴合彼此。这是普遍规律，这是人们拥抱的理由，将人类的躯体解构为碎片，永远神奇地服从个人意愿贴合于对方。格朗泰尔闭上眼，将这一刻永远刻在记忆里，永远记住安灼拉在他怀里，从头到脚，他们如此贴合彼此。

这一刻大概持续了两秒钟，在察觉到安灼拉松开手的时候，格朗泰尔放开了他。他希望自己没有脸红，或者这里黑得看不清。“谢谢。”他呢喃道。

“也谢谢你。”安灼拉等了一会儿，直到他们的视线对上彼此，然后他侧了侧头，转身离开了，准备回家。格朗泰尔输入门锁密码，手一直在颤抖，在爬上楼梯回到他和马吕斯的公寓时候耳内全是令人眩晕的寂静。

三种不同的安灼拉。他已经看到了三个版本的安灼拉，而甚至在此之前他就已经爱这个男人爱得不可自拔。在这其中，最后这个温柔的版本最不可思议。他崇拜他已经熟知多年的那个版本的安灼拉，也愿意臣服于那个鞭打他的安灼拉脚下，但是这个，这个温暖的、体贴的安灼拉，却快要将他彻底压垮。

这就像，安灼拉从不知何处落到格朗泰尔的人生里，轻而易举打破他这么多年的屏障，走进他的安全领域。在他这一寸栖身之地，世界令人迷惑地旋转着：安灼拉从人类无法企及的高度，由神明变成了一个普通人，一个真正的人，不再不可动摇、遥不可及，而是近在咫尺。他能被触摸到，能与之共呼吸，甚至能被爱上。在这旋转折叠的世界里，他仿佛可以抱着安灼拉，仿佛安灼拉是这崭新的世界里最坚不可摧的依靠。

格朗泰尔打开门，给自己倒了一杯水，倒在床上，筋疲力尽。他可以明天再拍照——此刻，他只想彻底崩溃，陷入沉睡。也许，他最荒诞不经的梦境能比他正在经历的现实更讲道理一点。

（TBC.)

\----  
一些译者的备注：  
（因为很多道具和行为没有明确的中文翻译，所以我依据我的理解进行了翻译。下附英文原文和我的翻译方式，如有错误欢迎指正～）

一个标准的bdsm调教流程包括：consent（同意知情，也即事先协商）-scene（调教）-aftercare（事后抚慰）

CH1.  
House dom - 相较于在俱乐部调教，更愿意在双方家里完成调教的dom。  
harness - 束身衣（其实就是皮革紧身衣，男式的有直接就是皮带的款式，也有很多不同的款式。CH1里格朗泰尔见到安灼拉时候就穿着这个，想象一下有点可爱呢。）  
Beating - 鞭打/责打  
Verbal abuse - 语言凌辱  
Bloodplay - 涉及到出血和伤害的调教行为（本文没有）  
Watersport - 水刑（本文没有）  
Breathplay - 窒息/呼吸限制（CH1里安灼拉用手限制格朗泰尔的呼吸就属于一种方式，在调教中并不一定真的要完全剥夺呼吸，只需要进行部分限制即可）  
Whipping - 鞭刑/鞭打（CH1里的主要调教）  
Gagging - 口枷  
Cuff - 手铐/脚铐/镣铐  
Crop - 桨鞭（鞭头类似船桨）  
Flogger - 散鞭 （鞭头是多股皮革组成，国内也称为九尾鞭）  
Red/Yellow/Green - 国际标准通用安全词，相当于“交通灯”，红灯停，绿灯行，黄灯暂缓（文中格朗泰尔采用的就是这种安全词法）  
Verbal Safeword - 某个固定的安全词，用以明确表示停止（文中格朗泰尔拒绝了采用一个固定的安全词，安灼拉相当吃惊。事实上大E每次调教都持之以恒地想要大R找个安全词……）


	2. Chapter 2

格朗泰尔抵达会议室的时候，安灼拉扫了他了一眼，但也仅此而已。这晚上剩下的时间里，格朗泰尔终于接受了对他，安灼拉的表现并不会和以往有什么不同这一事实。他的注意力甚至没在格朗泰尔身上停留哪怕一次。午夜时分，格朗泰尔离开的时候已经不只是带着一点点醉意，不确定自己到底应该为此高兴还是难过。

他们还是学生的时候，聚会结束后经常一起出去，但现在大家都要工作，有的还要在周二早上起个大早。格朗泰尔也是其中一员，他真的是，但如果有人邀请他晚上一起出去喝酒，他恐怕没法拒绝。反正他在古玩店的换班要等到十点才开始。

但如果没人和他作伴，这一切又有什么意义呢？所以他和马吕斯一起回家，独自一个人坐在床上用笔记本上着网，Tumblr，Facebook上面ABC的文章，还看了一段关于北极圈野生动物的纪录片。然后，他划到一张一名女子被绑成一张竖琴的照片。他无法自抑刷回来的欲望，长久地盯着这张照片。

她两腿分开跪在木质的束缚架之下，身体被固定在架子上的绳子弯曲成琴身，胸腔和大腿中部用细线仿着琴弦的样子束缚起来，两头用医用注射器的枕头固定着。她的肌肤每一寸都被紧紧蹦起，手臂被绑在脑部上方，紧贴着木质的束缚架。尽管她的脸大部分被面具覆盖着，他能看出她在微笑——一个男人正在弹着她做成的“竖琴”，而她为此露出了微笑。男人的脸也被面具遮挡着，但他的身体姿态很放松。阴影在他身上的投射是如此恰到好处，格朗泰尔反复告诉自己，他已经保存了这张图片，给网页做了标记，但仍然无法彻底关闭页面，反复观察着这幅照片。

倒不是说他想成为照片中的任何一个角色——他一点也不喜欢注射器，而且女人的跪姿看起来十分难受，长时间的坚持肯定是种折磨——但这组照片中的某个点强烈地触动了他。也许是因为在这里，身体被当作纯粹的工具，用于享乐，成为某个切实存在的对象，目的单纯，只为被填满和使用。

他的脑海里全是安灼拉。不是说此前他不会思念安灼拉，但是现在，那一夜如同燃料在他的脑海里烈烈沸腾，每当他的思绪重新沉浸其中，他总是情不自禁想起俱乐部里的安灼拉。还有他坐在出租车里，前所未有地靠近格朗泰尔；他看着格朗泰尔的卧室，调教前，调教后，他的声音低沉而权威。

俱乐部下一次开门的时候，格朗泰尔去了。他不是为了找安灼拉（他告诉自己，他还没准备好）——随便哪个dom都行。这次也许能遇到另外一个老熟人，如果实在不行，他可以看看有没有人想试试公开调教。面具21号让所有准备好参加公开调教的人在手腕上戴着手环标志，但这个俱乐部，令人不舒服地，没有任何关于这点的规矩。他有意在打扮上更努力一点，尝试了另一套紧身衣，但紧身的质地让他极为不舒服，于是他脱下来换回之前的束缚衣。他还戴了一个项圈（他假设他可以允许别人给他扣上皮绳），还字面意义上地花了半个小时试着弄点眼妆和眼线。他一般痛恨这么做——在公开场合化妆让他紧张，这种紧张甚至是种折磨——但这算是某种标志。这一次，他进入俱乐部的时候心理压力小了不少。

这一次他还真见到了好几个老熟人——罗莎的蜂窝假发实在是太过显眼，埃塞克带着他的sub，史蒂芬妮。他和他们一起看了会儿表演，然后回到舞会厅，确定自己不是很想和任何人聊点。他在跳舞的时候更放松，反正他管这俱乐部里的“舞蹈”叫跳舞。只要懂点节奏的人都能参加，摇晃臀部，放松大腿。

他差点没注意到有人在轻碰他的肩膀——人群太过拥挤，他浑身汗流浃背——但他还是察觉到了，转过身寻找来者。在面对面看到安灼拉的时候，他的思维瞬间停滞了。安灼拉的妆容比上次还浓。人群太过吵闹，听不清对话，但格朗泰尔在安灼拉比了个喝一杯的手势时点了点头。

他今夜此行绝对就是为了这个。此刻否认这一点毫无意义，他的心跳过快，手臂因为紧张和期待战栗。他就是期待能在这里再次找到安灼拉，但现在这一切成真了，他反而不知道该说什么。

“还和上次一样吗？”安灼拉在吧台前问他。他不得不扯着嗓子盖过音乐的声音，格朗泰尔点了点头。

“是的，谢谢。”他必须自我控制才能不显得坐立不安，大拇指在裤袋里摁着手心，低头看着地面。然后，他看到安灼拉的脚尖有节奏地点着地板。安灼拉付了两杯酒的钱，而后一手抓着一杯向格朗泰尔示意上楼。格朗泰尔点了点头，而后安灼拉带头走上楼梯，给他们找了张安静的小桌子。

“我何德何能得此殊荣？”他们坐下后格朗泰尔询问道。安灼拉将其中一杯酒从桌面上递给他。

“我今晚一直在找你。”安灼拉用两手握着自己的酒杯，然后浅酌了一口。

格朗泰尔的心跳漏了一拍：“哦？为什么？”

“我想道歉。”

哦。格朗泰尔全身僵直，焦虑像潮水一般席卷了他——他就知道同意安灼拉的调教是个糟糕透顶的主意，这都是他的错，他太自私了，太贪婪，太偏执，太病态，他就是那个没救的蠢货。他怎么能这么蠢——“为什么？”唯一一件好事是，他花了很长时间练习如何表现得漫不经心。

“我们那天结束的方式，”安灼拉抬起头，视线落入格朗泰尔的眼底，“我不应该不告而别。”

格朗泰尔眨了眨眼，自我怀疑让他接不上话：“哈？”

“我不应该就那样一走了之。”安灼拉倾身，“自从我离开以后，我一直觉得很抱歉。我在关上门的时候就后悔了，但门已经锁死了，我……我一般不这么做，我知道我做错了事情。我这么做只是因为，我认识调教以外的你。”

“我让你走的。”格朗泰尔困惑地回答道，“我没有吗？我告诉你我没事，你确保我上床了——这就是我需要的。”

“也许吧。但我希望我可以做得更多一点。我只是想要告诉你，我很抱歉。”

“别放在心上。”格朗泰尔盯着他。这跟他想象的完全不一样。“认真的，我要求很低的——”这几乎就是句谎话，“——你不需要因为我责备自己。”

“我理解为，你没有因此崩溃？”安灼拉挑起一边眉毛。格朗泰尔回了一个不满的眼神。

“我很好。说真的，我以为你会想要再来一次调教什么的，而不是在这边自我惩罚。倒不是说我对字面意义上见到你惩罚自己有什么不满，”他补充了一句，在理智反应过来之前让这句下流的调戏脱口而出。安灼拉只是挑起了另外半边眉毛，格朗泰尔摇摇头甩开这点年头，喝完杯中最后一口酒，“上帝啊，别听我说话了。如果真的有人应该鞭打自己，那绝对是我。”

“你之前这么做过吗？”安灼拉听起来只是纯粹的好奇，但格朗泰尔差点被威士忌和柠檬汁呛死。

“我，呃……我没有那种鞭子，我以为你已经见过我全部的道具了。”

安灼拉缓缓点了点头，格朗泰尔再度低头啜了一口酒。安灼拉正以目光测量着他；他可以感受到对方的视线正落在他的身体上，从上到下。那视线中隐含的审度足以令格朗泰尔战栗，无法满足。在桌子之下，安灼拉的脚轻轻碰着他的小腿，让他差点跳起来，重新抬头看着安卓啦。“你想要再来一次调教吗？”安灼拉问道。在这一刻，他所有的不确定似乎都荡然无存，重新换回严肃的表情，只剩下唇角一点淡淡的几乎不可察觉的笑容。

操他妈的耶稣基督，安灼拉是在跟他调情吗？格朗泰尔不得不把酒放在桌子上，以此阻止自己一口干掉剩下所有的。他尽最大努力迎上安灼拉的视线，大约坚持了两秒，随即点了点头：“如果你愿意的话。”

安灼拉坏笑了一下，靠回椅子上，举起酒杯慵懒地啜了一口：“公白飞今晚不在家。你对笞责有什么看法？”

“好的那种。”他的回答让安灼拉微笑起来，格朗泰尔内心喜悦的泡泡向上翻涌，在胸腔中鼓胀起来，他情不自禁地想象着那场景。他喝干了酒，回以一个坏笑，字面意义上头晕目眩：“你要让我体会一下毕生难忘吗？”

“我喜欢定个高目标。”安灼拉的笑容很浅，但颇有几丝邪恶，“走吗？”

“我怎么舍得让你等。”

安灼拉轻哼了一声：“是么。”他站起来，将杯中最后的酒分两口一饮而尽，看着格朗泰尔也站了起来，“你喜欢你的背部和大腿被鞭打——你可以接受你的臀部也被鞭打吗？”

“这个嘛，又不是说我坐着上班。”格朗泰尔无法克制自己的笑容，期待在他的肌肤下战栗游走，比起上次，这次不再那么恐惧。不管怎么说，万事开头难。“我说不定还能赚点好处呢，我想。”

“说得好。”安灼拉领着他们走出去，这一次选择了地铁而不是出租车。安灼拉和公白飞住得并不远，和上次一样，他们在路上讨论调教的细节。一切都很简单，就像上次一样——格朗泰尔会被铐着手，脸朝下跪在安灼拉床边（他脑子里一大部分因为这个场景差不多快蒸发了），脱掉衬衫，但是仍穿着长裤。安灼拉在开始笞责的时候会脱下他的裤子，但如果格朗泰尔操作无误，安灼拉并不会看到什么多余的东西。他不是很确定他怎么一下子害羞了起来——通常来说，他并不在乎在这“游戏”中对方是不是看见他的阴茎。

但毫无疑问，这是个谎言——他知道他为什么拼尽全力、费劲心思保持两人之间的距离，为了这一点点幻象。

他此前从未去过安灼拉和公白飞的公寓，比他想象的小的多。门一打开就是客厅，对面的墙上有一扇窗户，右手边是厨房。左手边敞开的门后是一间相当宽敞的浴室，旁边的门应该就是卧室了。每一寸还能使用的空间都塞满了书架，书架上目力所及的每一寸又都塞满了各种各样的书。格朗泰尔走进几步，发现在电视旁边还有一扇门。“哪一间是你的房间？”他问道。

“这里。”安灼拉关上前门，走过他身边，打开了浴室旁边那扇门。格朗泰尔跟着他，深吸了一口气，然后看见一张巨大无比的床，并没有怎么收拾，但是看起来就很舒服。安灼拉把被子扯下来，随意地扔在墙角。这下格朗泰尔可以清晰地看到床角的一对手铐，黑色的皮革在床垫下分外显眼。

“非常方便嘛。”他评价道，在安灼拉看向他的时候冲手铐点了点头，“它们一直都在那里嘛？”

安灼拉耸了耸肩：“我实在找不到挪走它们的理由，除非是为了打扫卫生。在开始之间你想要喝点什么吗？”

格朗泰尔摇了摇头：“我想我记得你说过，可以让我选择道具？”

“是的，”安灼拉轻轻笑了一下，在床的另一边跪了下来。床底下是好几个柜子，他打开其中一个，抽出一根藤笞。然后他打开另外一个。再一个。又一个。

“操，”格朗泰尔张大嘴，震惊地看着安灼拉拿出最后一根责笞，将它们整整齐齐放在床上，按照大小排列，“操，你有八根责笞。八根。为什么？”

安灼拉站起来，用脚关上柜子，笑容轻轻颤动：“嗯……我喜欢选择。”

他知道。格朗泰尔意识模糊地想着，他知道。“操他妈的，我可以选对吗？”

“你可不是非常走运吗？”安灼拉坏笑起来，格朗泰尔不得不深吸了一口气。

“我确实是，非常，非常，非常走运。上帝啊，你不会把所有钱都花在这上面了吧？”这可能可以解释为什么他和公白飞的公寓小得出奇——既要买书，还要买调教工具，他们还能付得起公寓租金真是个奇迹。

“也不是全部。”安灼拉低头看着责笞排成一排，“但我为质量买单。”

“那我真的是太走运了。”格朗泰尔的口气里甚至没有一丝嘲讽。他坐在床沿，抚摸着离他最近的那一根，也是最小的那根。长度和宽度勉强成正比，越小的责笞越轻薄。另一头那根差不多有一根树枝那么厚重。格朗泰尔犹豫了一下，然后拾起它：“上帝，这差不多就是根警棍啊。”

“但美多了。”安灼拉回答道，差不多算是十分严肃，格朗泰尔报以微笑，手掌在上面移动。

“毫无疑问。”责笞漆着光油，是一种深深的，偏红的棕色。他把责笞小心地放回去，不确定被某种不会弯折的刑具鞭打将是何种感觉。“你确定这是一根责笞嘛？它们一般看起来都更有生机一点。”

“在我这里算是。”

“如果你把这也算在内的话，我恐怕我大概是没法久坐了。”格朗泰尔哼了一声，指尖掠过其他的责笞。有一些略带弯曲，看起来就很好用，他提起一根，在空中挥舞，听着它破开空气的响声。

“好选择。“

格朗泰尔点了点头，将之放在一边，冲着安灼拉抬起眉毛：“你想要我选多少，不止一根对吗？”

“最少三根。”看到格朗泰尔的眼睛睁大，安灼拉的笑容扩大了一点。格朗泰尔随即笑出了声。

“好吧，我是说想要个永生难忘的体验没错，”上帝啊，这一切都是真的吗？他的视线划过剩下的七根责笞，最后选了一根细一点、更有弹性的，和一根粗一点、漆成白色的藤笞。后者在床垫上发出一声闷响。“这些吧，”安灼拉将剩下的收了起来，在不得不放弃那根差不多算是警棍的责笞时候叹了一口气。“我有段时间没被笞责过了，”格朗泰尔干巴巴地说道，“我明天还是想走路的。”

“我会试着记住这一点的。”安灼拉的笑容重新邪恶起来，格朗泰尔感到自己呼吸急促，陡然间意识到他们是如此不同。他正坐着，而安灼拉向他靠近，近的可以触碰彼此，但是又微妙地保持着距离。“我们开始吗？”

格朗泰尔点了点头，站起身， 活动了一下手指，然后双手放在束缚衣的扣子上。

“安全词。”安灼拉询问道。

“红色停，黄色暂停，绿色通行。”格朗泰尔背诵道，扯开皮革，让它们滑落在地板上。

“没有明确的安全词？”

“你打算给我用口枷吗？”

“没有明确的安全词？”安灼拉再问了一次，对上格朗泰尔的视线，给了他一个危险的眼神。

“我会挥挥手，或者打个响指。”格朗泰尔安静地回答道。

“好点了。如果你被绑起来，敲床头板也可以。”安灼拉俯下身拾起责笞，对着床点了点头，“躺下吧。”

一瞬间之前那差不多算是调情的氛围陡然消失，格朗泰尔可以感受到裸露的臂膀上全是一阵阵战栗。他脱下鞋袜，解开他裤腰上的纽扣，趴在床上，撑着手臂，这样他便还能看到安灼拉。他离床垫这么近，甚至可以嗅到其上安灼拉的味道。“我想先铐住你的踝关节，”安灼拉告诉他，将责笞放在衣柜上，走到床尾，“颜色？”

“绿色。”格朗泰尔侧过头给了安灼拉一个眼神，挪了挪腿方便安灼拉的动作。在安灼拉抓住他的脚踝的时候，他不得不转过头。安灼拉的手很温暖，而且很坚定，在格朗泰尔的皮肤上有力地握紧。这太奇怪了，在他们曾有过如此近似于调情的行为后，他却差点无法承受这点亲密。

“还是绿色吗？”安灼拉抓住了另一只脚踝，确认道。

“比草还绿。”

“很好。”安灼拉将格朗泰尔脚踝上的脚铐锁紧，使他的两条腿大敞无法并拢。格朗泰尔忍不住从肩头向后找着安灼拉的身影。

“操。”

安灼拉立刻停了下来。“你还好吗？”格朗泰尔只稍稍瞥了一眼安灼拉束缚道具的全貌——他以为不过是寻常那种套装，缠在床架上的皮革和手铐，但安灼拉的束缚道具更进一层，还包括和支柱连接的皮绳和束缚带，一直延展到头顶。每一处的皮革都有调节扣，让他能确保将格朗泰尔束缚得毫无动弹的可能。格朗泰尔本以为他至少有挣扎的空间，看来他完全低估了安灼拉。

“唔，”操，他能做到的，他能表现得足够专业；他不会因为安灼拉想要，就强迫自己做点什么，他会……操，好吧。比这更糟，但是他知道他能做好，至少一点点吧。“也许可以省点上面的那部分？”他越发意识到自己说的话有多蠢，“对不起。”

“我没事，别担心。”安灼拉握了握他的脚踝，将上部分的皮革解开扔到床底，“你的手腕呢？”

“我……也许吧？试试看，我不知道。你的束缚套具可真够神奇的。”他补充道，试着找回一点他们之前的幽默。

“我记得我提到过，我喜欢全身束缚（一种不留任何动弹余地的皮革束缚方式）。”安灼拉走到床头。格朗泰尔不得不躺得更加正确一点，从而让安灼拉可以更方便地束缚住他的左手腕，强迫自己不要把脸埋在床单里。他确信等调教开始以后，他能做得更好，但这部分实在是……太困难了。安灼拉太温柔了，如此严肃对待他的反馈，如此认真地关注细节。他仿佛在雕刻一件艺术品，而格朗泰尔唯一能做的是保持呼吸平稳，直到安灼拉走到另一侧铐住他另一只手：“现在怎么样？”

格朗泰尔点点头：“如果可以的话，上面的皮革部分也可以省略吗？”他补充道，不敢看安灼拉的眼睛。

“当然没问题。”安灼拉一只手抚摸着格朗泰尔的头发，格朗泰尔的呼吸瞬间停止了，“颜色？”

格朗泰尔的嘴唇张开，有那么尴尬的一瞬间，他说不出一句话。“绿色。”他最终低声吐出这句话，在安灼拉在他的发间摩挲的时候颤抖了起来。然后，安灼拉的手离开了。格朗泰尔把脸埋在床单里，意识到自己的脸通红发热，深感自己是个十成的傻瓜。安灼拉不过是摸了一下他的头发，操他妈的，看在上帝的份上，又不是说安灼拉亲吻了他或者什么的。

“现在你还可以接受我把你的裤子脱下来吗？”安灼拉的声音介乎于他身后和他身边，“你拒绝的话也没问题。”

“绿色，我没问题。”他很紧张，是没错，但是他不愿错过笞责带来的痛感，这也没错。

“好的。”安灼拉先轻轻抚摸着他的背部，给了他足够的时间反悔。在确认格朗泰尔没有异议以后，他的手指环上格朗泰尔的腰带，然后将它抽了出来。格朗泰尔抬起臀部迁就安灼拉的动作，脸上的热度不可思议，在安灼拉将他的裤子向下拉的时候放缓自己的呼吸。还好，安灼拉堪堪停在了股沟的位置。

在安灼拉用手掌包住他一侧臀部的时候，格朗泰尔对着床单低声诅咒了一声，向上帝祈祷他不会因此硬起来，或者，更切实一点说，不会直接射在安灼拉的床单上。“颜色？”安灼拉问道。

“绿色，我记得你说过要让我毕生难忘的。”随便说什么都行，只要能让安灼拉温暖的、完美的手从他的臀部挪开就行，只要能让他不再思考安灼拉是否会厌恶他的身体就行。他简直想象不到自己有可能忘记这一切。安灼拉轻哼了一声，走到一边，格朗泰尔咬着嘴唇，听到他拿起一根责笞。

“我可能还说了点别的。”责笞冰冷但厚重的质感轻轻抵着他的臀部，“我想，你必须请求我这么做。”

“你很看重礼仪吗？”格朗泰尔侧过头给了安灼拉一个眼神。安灼拉正拿着那根中等宽度的责笞，在对上格朗泰尔的眼神时候给了他一点笑意。第一下笞责顶多称得上有点痒，但格朗泰尔忍不住咬住了下嘴唇。

“看来让你学会礼貌还得花点时间。”

责笞以更大的力度抵着他的臀部，格朗泰尔低下头，战栗沿着脊椎游走。现在，事情美妙了起来。“请，”他说道，“请你责罚我。”

“唔，”安灼拉再度责打他，力度并不比第一次更强，“并不是很让人印象深刻啊。你得做得更好一点。”

这里面有什么东西触到了那根边缘线——安灼拉告诉他他不够好，但是鼓励他再尝试一次，并且告诉他怎么做到更好，怎么提高，怎么取悦他——格朗泰尔将脸埋在床单里，此时此刻的尴尬处境让他的脸红了起来。“请，”他再度开口，不得不闭上眼睛继续，“求你了，我需要这个，我希望你鞭打我。”

“多少下？”安灼拉询问道，责笞落下的力度和速度让格朗泰尔呻吟低吼起来，“怎样的力度？”

“操，打到我没法想别的。”格朗泰尔脱口而出，身体绷紧，疼痛让他渴望更多，“求你了，让我甚至走不了路。”

“你这张漂亮的嘴还是可以做点好事的。”安灼拉赞同道，格朗泰尔的思绪断片了一下，还未来得及消化安灼拉称赞他的嘴漂亮这一不可思议的事实，下一下笞责便已经带着破空的清脆声响落在他的臀部上，这一次目的明确。这一下并不比上一次他抽打格朗泰尔的大腿更重，但是责笞的力量比皮鞭猛烈多了。

格朗泰尔喊出了声，在安灼拉询问的时候呻吟起来。“颜色？”

“绿色！求你了，拜托，我——啊！”责笞击打他的臀部，格朗泰尔握紧拳，抬高臀部，无声地恳求更多。

“无法自控。”安灼拉斥责道，空出来的手抚摸格朗泰尔的背部，“固定住自己。”一下。

“操，操他妈的上帝……”

“每一次你说一句脏话——”一下。

“操他妈的！”

“——我就会多给你一下笞责。”安灼拉听起来甚至有点兴高采烈，“礼仪包括文明用语，你知道的。”

“因为我的嘴够漂亮？”格朗泰尔喘息道，臀部已经温暖了起来。

安灼拉大笑出声，再度责打了他一下，迫使格朗泰尔将一声诅咒捂在床单上。“是的，因为你的嘴够漂亮。还有，别以为我没听到——现在是额外加四下了。”

“渎神——”一下。“操，哦……渎神算在内吗？”他已经开始感到有点晕眩，呻吟让他像个傻瓜，但是他感觉非常好。

“好问题。”安灼拉哼了一声，在思考的同时给了格朗泰尔另外两次责打，“我想，对于你的话算了吧——我们今晚的安排已经足够丰富了，我觉得，而且你明天还是要走路的。”

“走路实在是有点高估了。”格朗泰尔低吼道，在再度被责打的时候颤抖起来，“哦，上帝！”

“好多了。”格朗泰尔或许因为安灼拉的赞许发出了一点喜悦的鼻音，但谢天谢地，下一秒有力的责打让他呼吸急促，诅咒出声。安灼拉并没有留力，但也没有过分。两分钟后，大概吧，他停了下来，格朗泰尔的臀部已如同着火了一般燃烧着，而他还在渴望更多。“操，安灼拉——”一下，“啊……”

“是时候换一下了。”安灼拉在喉间溢出一声咕哝，在格朗泰尔的背部用力摁压，让格朗泰尔不禁觉得，并不是手腕和脚踝上的手铐将他铐在床上，而是安灼拉有力的手将他压制在原地。

“换一根责笞吗？”格朗泰尔转过头，眨着眼睛让安灼拉在涣散的视线里集中。安灼拉光芒四射，俯身看着他，像是复仇的神明落入人间。

“是的，我让你选三根是有理由的。”他举起刚用过的责笞仔细检查，然后转身走向放着其他责笞的地方，“你想让我用哪根？”

“细的那根。”格朗泰尔立刻回答道，声音还有点含混，“藤的那根。”它能带来的刺痛绝对不可思议，能让他发出最狂野的叫声。

“够贪婪。”安灼拉语带戏弄，“脸朝下，我不想让你看着。”

格朗泰尔颇有些感激地把脸埋在床单里，浑身发热。他听到安灼拉走到另一边，在安灼拉的手重新在他的背部游走的时候吐出了一口气，准备好控制住自己不乱动。“颜色？”

“绿色。”格朗泰尔屏住呼吸，等待着刺痛。他感受到安灼拉手上的力度，绷紧自己的身体。砰地一声——“啊！”但这不是细责笞的刺痛。格朗泰尔整个人紧绷了起来，安灼拉的手向下用力，将他固定在床上，重新举起了责笞——他选了粗的那根，这再明显不过了。又一下。“操他妈的你他妈——”

“我选择我想要的，”安灼拉说道，再给了他一下，“因为我觉得你需要一点提醒，让你知道现在，你不是支配者——我才是那个支配一切的人。”又一下。格朗泰尔喉间溢出一声低吼，现在，随着安灼拉吐出的没一个单词，他能确定自己两腿之间已经硬了起来，抵着床垫。“你永远别想粗鲁地要求我做什么，我给你什么，你就接受什么，然后，你还要为此感谢我。”再一下。

格朗泰尔挣扎了一下，皮革和手铐将他拉回原位，磨蹭着床垫，渴望着安灼拉并没有发现他在这么做。又一下。“你应该说什么？”安灼拉提问，他声音里的得意和期待让格朗泰尔颤抖起来。

“谢谢你，”他喘息着，又一下，“啊，操，谢谢你。”又一下。“谢谢你！”再一下。格朗泰尔呻吟着，气喘吁吁，绝望而狼狈，那只曾在他背上的手重新回到他的发间，抓着他的头发强迫他直视着安灼拉。这就像是直视太阳，格朗泰尔挣扎着寻找着他能回答的句子：“谢……”

“很好。”安灼拉的大拇指摩挲着他的颧骨，环着他的下巴，在格朗泰尔反应过来之前， 他的嘴已经微微张开，脸颊饥渴地磨蹭着安灼拉的手。再一下。他闭上眼睛，颤抖着，喘息着：“谢谢你。”

“这可以被称为是进步了。”安灼拉呢喃着。操，操，安灼拉的手指划过他的嘴唇，其中一根抵着他的下嘴唇，格朗泰尔低声呻吟着。安灼拉问道：“颜色？”

“绿色。”格朗泰尔喘息着，安灼拉将两根手指滑入他的嘴里，同时责笞再次落下。“啊！”格朗泰尔的呻吟含混不清，差点没能睁开眼看着安灼拉脸上一闪而过的笑容。

“很好。现在开始你不需要再说任何话了，格朗泰尔，为我呼吸就好。”

此时此刻，格朗泰尔愿意为他做任何事情。世界在完美的、模糊的、炽热的、尖锐的疼痛中旋转，却又伴随着温暖的、柔软的愉悦。他的阴茎坚硬，抵着床垫，在每一次笞责时候因挣扎摩擦着床单。安灼拉的手指在他的舌头上，湿热，坚定，拇指抵在格朗泰尔的脸颊，将它固定在安灼拉需要的角位置。时间变得模糊不清，随着一阵短暂的停歇，这令他大腿忍不住颤抖的笞责暂时停了下来。

格朗泰尔脑海里仅剩下一个连贯的念头：他绝对不能高潮。他不喜欢高潮延迟，更别说高潮限制了，但在这个关头他必须咬紧牙关，尽最大可能控制住自己。他强迫自己沉湎在安灼拉手指的触感上，不那么关注两腿间坚硬的疼痛。安灼拉的手指在他的嘴里，这也不算太难。

安灼拉的手指修长，白皙，指甲剪得很整齐。他以最高的热情吮吸着嘴里的手指，吞吐，吮吸，尽最大努力模仿着口交的动作，用舌头环绕舔弄着。当安灼拉轻哼着，将第三根手指塞进他嘴里的时候，格朗泰尔呻吟着感谢了他，绝望地祈祷着安灼拉确实被他取悦了，确实觉得他干的还不错，或者像格朗泰尔一样享受此刻的举动。

安灼拉跪在床上，他的重量在格朗泰尔身边是如此明显，片刻之后，他抽出自己的手指，用什么冰凉的东西抵着格朗泰尔炽热、酸痛的臀部。“这是最后几下了。”他的声音很温柔，“颜色，格朗泰尔？”

格朗泰尔无声地咬着嘴唇，直到他能连贯地说出一整话。“绿色，”他呢喃道，双眼紧闭，“求你了，求你了——”一下。“啊！”

“你做得很好。”安灼拉告诉他，手指摩挲着格朗泰尔的嘴唇。他仰起头，叼着安灼拉的指尖，想将它们含在嘴里。安灼拉笑出声，允许了他这么做。“你做得很好，你现在进步了不少，看看你。”一下。

格朗泰尔任由安灼拉的赞美沉入他的体内，对着安灼拉的指尖微笑了起来，身体因为责笞的最后几下摇晃了起来。一旦他习惯了责笞的节奏，能正确地放松自己的身体，安灼拉提高了速度，节奏稳定地鞭打着他。格朗泰尔几乎快要为这完美的鞭打哭出声。他确实进步了不少，他发自内心地认同这点。曾经，他贪婪而且粗鲁，但安灼拉就是有这个本事让他学会变优秀，让他走到这一步，既是训练的结果，也是对他的奖励。他确实做得不错——安灼拉这么说了，这就是事实。

他失去了吮吸的力气，倚靠着安灼拉的手指，除了用全身心感受笞责的击打外无法做任何事情。安灼拉并没有松开握着他的脸的手，将他固定在原有的位置，慢慢降低速度，最终停了下来。沉默如同涟漪扩散，直到安灼拉询问：“颜色，格朗泰尔？”

“唔，”格朗泰尔晃了晃手腕的手铐，感觉自己化成了一滩糖浆。安灼拉迅速解开了他手腕上的束缚，格朗泰尔翻身蜷缩起来，无视了臀部摩擦床单的疼痛。安灼拉抚摸着他的头发，温柔的力度让格朗泰尔颤抖起来。

“颜色？”他再度询问，声音柔软。

“绿色。”格朗泰尔呼吸颤抖，试着抬腿，在发现自己无能为力的时候发出了一声沮丧的声音。安灼拉的喉间溢出一声笑声，俯下身，腹部抵着格朗泰尔的膝盖。

“稍等。”片刻之后，格朗泰尔脚踝的脚铐也被解开了，安灼拉也爬到床上，让格朗泰尔可以蜷缩起来。安灼拉的手重新抚摸着他的头发，缓慢而仔细，不让自己的抚摸造成任何负担。格朗泰尔幸福地叹了口气。这太温暖了。如果不是他的臀部正在燃烧，他甚至可以说从未有过如此惬意的时刻；如果他不挪动自己，那疼痛几乎是一种温暖的愉悦。“你还好吗？”安灼拉低语。

“非常好。”格朗泰尔缓缓说道，尽力组成句子，“太他妈好了。这太棒了。”

安灼拉轻哼了一声，紧随而来的问题吸引了格朗泰尔的注意力：“你对我们没讨论过的那部分感觉还行吗？第二根责笞是为你准备的一份惊喜……”

“好的那种惊喜。”格朗泰尔保证道，因为体内充斥着的内啡安仍然感到一阵阵晕眩，“真的很好。”

“我很高兴你这么说，你接受得非常漂亮。”

赞美和表扬在格朗泰尔的脑海里浮动，让他忍不住微笑了起来。他还在筹措着回复的句子，安灼拉已经温柔地轻点他的头发：“当有人夸你，你该怎么说？”

“谢谢你。”格朗泰尔呢喃着，在安灼拉重新开始梳理他的头发时候扩大了微笑。

“非常好。”

在随之而来的沉默中好，格朗泰尔不得不集中注意力，强迫自己返回现实。他太渴望彻底沉湎于安灼拉的温柔里，因为这新奇的体验而欣喜不已，试着记下这些感知中的每一分一秒，同时假装自己毫不在乎。他的脑海里传来一阵淡淡的焦虑，一部分的自己提醒他他才刚求着安灼拉鞭打自己——安灼拉会这么想他？如果其他人知道了，他妈会怎么想？如果他们知道他是这样的人，偷取安灼拉片刻的善意？

他不断提醒自己，这也只是调教的一部分。这不是因为他，安灼拉不对任何人吝啬。格朗泰尔的直觉告诉他，如果他请求安灼拉让他今晚留下来，安灼拉绝对会同意。这正是为什么他必须走。他在做这一切，这就已经够糟糕了。他得以假装和安灼拉处于某种关系中，这比他曾经被允许的范围都更近了一步。他无法允许自己因此放纵，尤其在安灼拉觉得自己有义务照顾他的时候。

他们没有在一起 。他们之间什么都没有。

格朗泰尔深吸了一口气，强迫自己起身做起来，一只手撑着床确保自己的臀部不需要和床单摩擦，另一手撑着大腿遮掩他现在已经软下来的阴茎。“谢谢你。”他轻声说道，只敢看着安灼拉的大腿。

“也谢谢你。”安灼拉站起身走到一边，显然是为了将责笞收起来，但格朗泰尔知道，安灼拉在给他一点空间让他收拾好自己。他在站起身时皱起了眉头，将长裤提起，猜测自己臀部的瘀伤。回家以后他可以给自己拍组照片——希望到时候那些瘀痕没有彻底消失。

安灼拉转过头。或许是因为格朗泰尔拉上拉链的声音证明一切都安全了。“你觉得怎么样？”

“很好。”格朗泰尔扎了眨眼，发现自己并没有撒谎，大部分吧。“你呢？”他问道，抬起头直视安灼拉的眼睛。

安灼拉微笑了起来，那其中的闲适和喜悦格朗泰尔此前从未见过——至少从不是对他，他很确定。“我非常好，你需要什么吗？”

“唔，水？但我该走了。”

“你可以留下来，只要你想的话。”安灼拉提出，打开卧室门，等了一会儿直到格朗泰尔跟上他走到厨房，“公白飞明天才会回来。”

“不。”他必须坚定一点，他不能放任自己利用安灼拉的善意。他谨慎地跟着安灼拉，步伐不敢迈太大以免拉伸到他酸痛的肌肤。“谢谢，但……我有点认床。再说，我不回去，马吕斯会吓坏的。”谎言——他会因为格朗泰尔不跟他联系惊慌起来，但是一条短信就能解决问题。

即使安灼拉怀疑他提出的理由，他也并没有表现出来。安灼拉只是耸了耸肩，倒了两杯水，将其中一杯递给格朗泰尔，一杯留给自己：“我送你回去。”

“什么？”格朗泰尔发出一声鼻音，喝了口水，然后摇了摇头，“我很好，头脑清醒，行为自主。”

安灼拉对着自己的玻璃杯皱起了眉头，舔了舔嘴唇回答道：“你还记得我之前为了上次直接离开你道歉过吗？”

“是没错……”

安灼拉抿唇，看起来咬住了口腔内壁，将视线从格朗泰尔身上转移开来：“我希望确定你今晚安全到家，仅此而已。”格朗泰尔盯着他。他并不太了解安灼拉的肢体语言，除了在ABC聚会里的时候，但现在他看起来颇有点尴尬和紧张，或者至少因为可能得不到许可而紧张：“这是你的某种事后抚慰吗？”

“我，”安灼拉犹豫了一下，“是的。如果不太方便，我很抱歉。”他补充道，看着格朗泰尔的目光坚定，似乎想看看他是否会嘲笑他，“但如果不这么做，我感觉很不安心。”

上帝啊。格朗泰尔紧紧握着玻璃杯，试着在不发出令人尴尬的声音的情况下接受这不争的事实：安灼拉的体贴。“唔，”操，他总得说点什么，说什么都行，说点什么打破着可怕的尴尬，“好的，你可以确保我不因为睡着了坐过站。”

“出租车会更快点？”安灼拉提议道，但格朗泰尔摇了摇头。安灼拉不需要为计程车复这么多钱。

“我更喜欢地铁。”

“好的。”安灼拉点了点头，将杯子放在旁边，“我很快换身衣服，然后我们就出发，可以吗？”

“当然。”格朗泰尔走到一边，让安灼拉可以回到自己的卧室，在安灼拉离开自己视线的时候轻轻地舒了一口气。看来他还是能在安灼拉面前发表意见的，即使在安灼拉给了他一次如此美妙的调教以后。

操他妈的上帝啊，在格朗泰尔吮吸了他的手指后。

他为这段记忆战栗起来，不得不靠着墙站稳，膝盖颤抖。他吮吸了安灼拉的手指。这比他能想象的更加狂野，但安灼拉同意了，而且看在上帝的份上，安灼拉让格朗泰尔心甘情愿地走到这一步。不仅是心甘情愿——他差不多是求着安灼拉让他这么做。他还会继续请求的，诚实地说，到底有谁能拒绝吮吸安灼拉手指的机会？这个男人的手就是神造的艺术品。

格朗泰尔曾将这么美妙的手指含在嘴里。他吞下一声呜咽，喝了一大口水，试着稳定自己的情绪。从现在开始，他再也无法直视安灼拉的手指了，他会永远记得这个的。他的脑海一片晕眩，甚至无法确定到底这是好事还是坏事。

他们离开这间小公寓的路上一路沉默，甚至没有在上地铁的时候发出任何声音。格朗泰尔曾有过担忧，安灼拉会复盘调教的全程，仔细分析；但即使这是安灼拉的意图，他也没有说出来。在列车上他们坐在彼此身边，在换乘的时候一起靠在长椅上。这太美妙了，令人意外地放松，安灼拉就在他身边，但并没有强迫他回答任何问题，或者要求他互动、谈话。他知道格朗泰尔累得什么都不想做。他只是待在格朗泰尔身边，坚定，安全，确保格朗泰尔顺利到家。除了物理上的安全感，安灼拉正在他身边这个事实让格朗泰尔的脑海里放空了起来。如果他一个人回家，他现在肯定已经陷入抑郁和负面情绪，但安灼拉在这里，他只需要抬头看到安灼拉，就能感到放松。安灼拉在他身边，安灼拉会保证他的安全，一切都会好起来的。

但是。“你不需要一路把我送到房间里。”

“但我想这么做。”

“好的。”在格朗泰尔的公寓门口，安灼拉犹豫了一下。当然，他应该在这里和安灼拉告别了，格朗泰尔转过身。随即，在安灼拉抬起手将他拉进一个拥抱里的时候倒吸了一口气。

安灼拉的手臂很坚定，他已经知道这点了，但通过皮鞭或者责笞感受到这一点，和通过环在他身侧的拥抱感知到这一点完全不同。他们那一点微妙的身高差此刻如此明显，格朗泰尔的下巴抵在安灼拉的肩膀上，脸紧贴着安灼拉的脖颈。他深呼吸着，吸入安灼拉身上的温热，和安灼拉床单上令人愉悦的气息如此一致，不是古龙水、肥皂或者洗衣剂的味道，而是安灼拉的味道。他允许自己沉溺在这个拥抱里，甚至回抱了安灼拉，手臂换着安灼拉的背，仿佛他们真的如此贴合彼此。

每一对拥抱在一起的人都如此贴合彼此。这是普遍规律，这是人们拥抱的理由，将人类的躯体解构为碎片，永远神奇地服从个人意愿贴合于对方。格朗泰尔闭上眼，将这一刻永远刻在记忆里，永远记住安灼拉在他怀里，从头到脚，他们如此贴合彼此。

这一刻大概持续了两秒钟，在察觉到安灼拉松开手的时候，格朗泰尔放开了他。他希望自己没有脸红，或者这里黑得看不清。“谢谢。”他呢喃道。

“也谢谢你。”安灼拉等了一会儿，直到他们的视线对上彼此，然后他侧了侧头，转身离开了，准备回家。格朗泰尔输入门锁密码，手一直在颤抖，在爬上楼梯回到他和马吕斯的公寓时候耳内全是令人眩晕的寂静。

三种不同的安灼拉。他已经看到了三个版本的安灼拉，而甚至在此之前他就已经爱这个男人爱得不可自拔。在这其中，最后这个温柔的版本最不可思议。他崇拜他已经熟知多年的那个版本的安灼拉，也愿意臣服于那个鞭打他的安灼拉脚下，但是这个，这个温暖的、体贴的安灼拉，却快要将他彻底压垮。

这就像，安灼拉从不知何处落到格朗泰尔的人生里，轻而易举打破他这么多年的屏障，走进他的安全领域。在他这一寸栖身之地，世界令人迷惑地旋转着：安灼拉从人类无法企及的高度，由神明变成了一个普通人，一个真正的人，不再不可动摇、遥不可及，而是近在咫尺。他能被触摸到，能与之共呼吸，甚至能被爱上。在这旋转折叠的世界里，他仿佛可以抱着安灼拉，仿佛安灼拉是这崭新的世界里最坚不可摧的依靠。

格朗泰尔打开门，给自己倒了一杯水，倒在床上，筋疲力尽。他可以明天再拍照——此刻，他只想彻底崩溃，陷入沉睡。也许，他最荒诞不经的梦境能比他正在经历的现实更讲道理一点。

**Author's Note:**

> CH2.  
> Aftercare - 事后抚慰（调教结束后，dom会对sub提供抚慰，并且照顾在调教中处于被支配地位的sub。CH2里一开头，大E因为第一次调教走得太早，深感愧疚，觉得自己没有在事后照顾好大R，苏的嘞……）  
> Caning - 笞责/笞刑（CH2里的主要调教。Canes的长度、粗细和类型非常丰富，我一开始考虑翻译为“责杖”，但是后来还是采用了“笞”这个名词。和whipping的区别主要是caning采用细长、相对坚硬但是有弹性的调教器具，类似于教鞭等；而whipping用的是能甩动的软鞭。）  
> hypodermic needle - 注射器（有些人喜欢带血的调教，也喜欢穿刺的感觉。本文不涉及这类调教）  
> manner - 礼仪（训练）（CH2里的主要调教。其实后来还会继续出现，因为大R太热爱脏话了哈哈哈。这是一种行为调教的方式，主要包括训练sub式的用语。本文大E简直语言和行为调教大佬）  
> immobilisation - 全身束缚（利用皮革和镣铐对sub进行完全行为限制。衍生包括mummified等用保鲜膜或者其他工具进行的全身限制）  
> restraint system - 束缚道具（本文中大E的束缚系统是和床架绑定在一起，利用床架的支撑杆完成的）


End file.
